


¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

by ulmo80



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is no fool, Brienne nos es ninguna tonta, Dorne, Ensayo, Full books spoilers, Full spoiler de los libros, Guardajuramentos y Lamento de Viuda no son solo espadas bonitas, How could they ruin it!!!, I mourn you Dorne, Jaime está en las Tierras de los Ríos con Brienne..., Jaime is in the Riverlands with his Wench..., Lloro por ti Dorne, Locura, Madness, Meta, Nos escamotearon el Weirdwood Dream..., Oathkeeper and Widows Wail aren't just pretty swords, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quien murió en las ruinas fue Larry Lannister..., Season Finale, So many loose threads..., Tantos hilos sueltos..., They stole us the Weirdwood Dream..., What in the Seven Hells is the Three Eyed Raven?, What the hell was that???, Where are the wolves?, Where's the Ghost of High Heart?, Who died in the ruins was Larry Lannister, completa locura y estupidez..., least of all a glorified bodyguard, mucho menos una guardaespaldas glorificada..., utter madness and stupidity..., you're not alone, ¿Dónde está el Fantasma de Alto Corazón?, ¿En donde quedaron los lobos?, ¿Qué demonios es el Cuervo de Tres Ojos?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Luego de transcurridas dos semanas, puedo expresarme con cabeza fría. El problema con el final de Game of Thrones, y no me refiero sólo a lo que hicieron con Jaime y Brienne, es que Dumb&Dumber (A.K.A. Wachu*), no tuvieron a alguien que les pusiera freno. Se les subieron los humos a la cabeza después de que les premiaran con un Emmy la barrabasada que hicieron con Dorne. Les pasó lo mismo que a George Lucas con las precuelas de Star Wars, a quien ni una sola persona tuvo el coraje de decir: "George, no. A nadie le va a gustar Jar-Jar Binks" o "George, hablar de como se mete la arena en todas partes no es romántico".... y todos sabemos que sucedió.





	1. El por qué de este ensayo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enne88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/gifts).



> Esto comenzó como un comentario en el fic Segunda Oportunidad de Enne88, hablando de nuestro bebés, Jaime y Brienne, pero luego se salió un poco de control. Cuando ya llevaba unos cinco párrafos, decidí poner mis pensamientos en orden, para luego compartirlos :-).

Luego de transcurridas dos semanas, puedo expresarme con cabeza fría. El problema con el final de Game of Thrones, y no me refiero sólo a lo que hicieron con Jaime y Brienne, es que Dumb&Dumber (A.K.A. Wachu*), no tuvieron a alguien que les pusiera freno. Se les subieron los humos a la cabeza después de que les premiaran con un Emmy la barrabasada que hicieron con Dorne. Les pasó lo mismo que a George Lucas con las precuelas de Star Wars, a quien ni una sola persona tuvo el coraje de decir: "George, no. A nadie le va a gustar Jar-Jar Binks" o "George, hablar de como se mete la arena en todas partes no es romántico".... y todos sabemos que sucedió.

En mi opinión, el resultado final fue consecuencia de una acumulación de decisiones, tanto buenas como malas, aunque por desgracia fueron muuuuchas las malas (*cough* Dorne *cough*), en especial a partir de la quinta temporada, cuando se quedaron sin material de apoyo y George RR Martin les soltó las manitas. Lo peor es que, con un poco de sentido común, habrían podido seguir con un producto de calidad. Pero como dicen en mi país, Dios no le dio cacho a burro.

A continuación, presentaré lo que considero fueron los errores cometidos más evidentes, en el siguiente orden:

1\. Jaime y Brienne son los primeros por ser los Dueños, Amos y Señores de nuestros corazones.

2\. Otros personajes mancillados.

3\. Omisiones, adiciones y cambios insultantes y/o sin sentido.

4\. Hilos sueltos (más bien una caja de madejas de lana) al final del camino.

  
En las dos primeras partes me enfocaré en las diferencias entre el producto que nos mostraron en pantalla y el material fuente, los libros que conforman Canción del Hielo y Fuego.

  
Espero les agrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya le dije a Enne88, ¿alguna vez han visto las promociones de Open English en las que sale Wachu? Si no lo han hecho, búsquenlas... Sólo puedo decirles que... Bueno... D&D son Wachu...
> 
> Se aprecian los comentarios y kudos...


	2. Jaime y Brienne

**Jaime**

D&D siempre lo consideraron un monstruo, se regodearon en ello y lo plasmaron en pantalla:

  
— **SHOW:** El asesinato del primo; al menos inventaron el nombre y no usaron al pobre Cleos Frey / **LIBRO:** Jaime no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar a/de sus familiares, pero nunca levanta un dedo en contra de ellos. Cuando por fin confronta a Lancel, aún cuando tenía ganas de matarlo por culpa de la traición de Cersei, se preocupa por su salud (Jaime IV, FdC)

— **S:** La violación en el Septo, aunque el par de idiotas dice que fue un "juego de poder". Sí, claro, lo que tu digas campeón (nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House) / **L:** Empezando con que el sexo fue consensuado y el inicio del fin de la relación (Jaime VII, TdE), no hay nada que él odie más que la violencia contra las mujeres, bastante traumatizado quedó con los gritos de la reina Rhaella (Jaime II, FdC); vamos, hasta ordena decapitar a un violador y le da la cabeza de regalo a Pretty Pia (Jaime IV, FdC)

— **S:** Tiene sexo en la Torre Blanca y arroja el Libro Blanco al suelo /  **L:** Primera vez que le dice no a Cersei, allí nunca violaría sus votos, entonces ella lo llama, en pocas palabras, eunuco tullido (Jaime VII, TdE). Él trata al Libro Blanco como un fanático de béisbol a su colección de tarjetas, en especial si esta incluyese a Babe Ruth, Joe DiMaggio y otros grandes (Jaime VII, TdE; Jaime II, FdC)

— **S:** Su único amigo, si es que se puede llamar así, es Bronn, y porque le paga. / **L:** La lista de conocidos no es larga, pero se gana el respeto de quien lo conoce y trata. Tenemos a Addam Marbrand, amigo de la infancia (el único pelirrojo que me gusta en la historia y, por una razón que no comprendo, me pongo en plan fan-girl cuando veo su nombre) El primo Daven y la tía Genna nos presentan el lado Lannister no tóxico, molan bastante. Colecciona escuderos, al final de Danza tiene cuatro: Little Lew Piper, Josmyn Peckeldon, Hoster Blackwood, y otro cuyo nombre olvidé; lo idolatran. Pretty Pía es un caso especial, Jaime se indigna cuando Ser Bonifer Hasty la expulsa de Harrenhal, el único lugar que conoce, su hogar, y luego la "adopta" (Jaime III, FdC). Hasta Lord Karyl Vance, un señor de las Tierras de los Ríos, luego del fin del asedio de Aguasdulces, tras ver como soluciona el embrollo sin derramamiento de sangre, le aconseja como lidiar con el asunto Bracken-Blackwood (Jaime VII, FdC). Tranza un acuerdo justo con Lord Tytus y se gana una especie de aliado, a pesar de ser el enemigo (Jaime, I, DdD). Hay más, pero esos son lo que recuerdo en este momento.

— **S:** " _Voy a lanzar a tu hijo con una catapulta para volver a Cersei, porque nada más me importa_ " / **L:** Utiliza la amenaza y no está feliz por ello, como lo demuestran sus pensamientos: " _¿Tiene que obligarme a decírselo?_ " (Jaime VI, FdC), porque conoce a Edmure, usa su fama de Matarreyes y lo prejuiciosos que son los Tully, no quiere romper su voto a Cat (dio un gran rodeo esperando que el asedio se solucionara solo) pero en gran medida por las palabras de la tía Genna: " _—Jaime —dijo mientras le pellizcaba la oreja—, cariño, te conozco desde que eras un bebé que mamaba del pecho de Joanna. Sonríes como Gerion y peleas como Tyg, y hasta tienes algo de Kevan; de lo contrario no llevarías esa capa... Pero el verdadero hijo de Tywin es Tyrion_." (Jaime V, FdC) ¿Soy yo, o esas palabras de la tía Genna son el mejor indicio de cuál es la personalidad de Jaime? Por algo las habrá puesto Martin, digo yo, no sé. Después de todo, ¿qué va a saber la tía que lo vio crecer?

— **S:** Ve la coronación de Cersei, los restos humeantes del Septo de Baelor y no hace nada. Por Dios, si mató a Aerys por querer quemar a todo el mundo. / **L:** Planea alejar a Tommen de Cersei, nombrarse Regente, aunque no lo desee, para contrarrestar las terribles decisiones de su hermana (no tengo anotado en que capítulo fue, mis ojos no me están ayudando mucho en este momento, pero sé que esto lo piensa durante la campaña por las Tierras de los Ríos)

— **S:** " _No me importan los inocentes_ " ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Hablando del canon de la serie, lleva más de 20 años siendo llamado Matarreyes por salvar a la población INOCENTE de Desembarco ¿y le dan esas líneas? WTF!!!

— **S:** Según ellos, Jaime y Cersei eran iguales, nunca hubo un cambio. / **L:** Durante el "divorcio" que nos describe George RR Martin de forma magistral en Festín de Cuervos, hay unas líneas de Jaime que dicen: " _Creía que yo era el Guerrero y Cersei la Doncella, pero siempre fue el Desconocido_ " (Jaime IV, FdC) Y la cosa no queda allí, la misma Cersei piensa: " _"¿Cómo pude amar alguna vez a un tipo tan patético?", se preguntó después de que saliera. "Era tu mellizo, tu sombra, tu otra mitad", le susurró otra vocecita en su interior. "Puede que lo fuera en otros tiempos —se contestó—. Pero ya no. Se ha convertido en un desconocido para mi"_ " (Cersei III, FdC) Mi madre diría, después de leer esto, a confesión de partes, relevo de pruebas.

 

En pocas palabras, no pasaron de Jaime I en Tormenta de Espadas, y si lo hicieron, demostraron que su comprensión lectora está en el nivel de una ameba. Esa es la razón, según ellos, del final que le dieron.

Por cierto, después de las puñaladas de Euron, era imposible que hubiese pasado de la entrada de la cueva, si no por un pulmón perforado, a causa de una hemorragia interna masiva. Además, el _Deux ex machina_ del pirata apareciendo justo en el mismo momento en que Jaime llega a la cueva, en una bahía enorme... GIVE ME A F...ING BREAK!!! Fue igual que en Misión Imposible 2, cuando Tom Cruise está peleando con el malo al final, en una playa en que solo hay arena, el malo cae y se golpea la cabeza con la única roca que aparece de la nada, sólo por poner un ejemplo.

 

* * *

**Brienne**

Por poco y la llaman Pretty Meris*:

  
— **SHOW:** La primera muestra fue cuando asesinó a los tres soldados Stark, con saña, debo añadir. / **LIBRO**  Sus primeras muertes fueron los tres Titiriteros Sangrientos, Timeon, Shagwell y Pyg (Brienne IV, FdC): recordó las palabras Ser Goodwin: "No he dudado —pensó mientras la sangre roja le corría por las mejillas— ¿Habéis visto, Ser Goodwin?"; lloró, traumatizada, sobre los cadáveres: " _—Ríete —le rugió. Sin embargo, el bufón gimió—. Ríete —le repitió al tiempo que le agarraba la garganta con una mano y le apuñalada el vientre con la otra—. ¡Ríete! / Lo siguió repitiendo, una y otra vez, hasta que tuvo la mano manchada de rojo y el hedor de la muerte del bufón amenazaba con asfixiarla. Pero Shagwell no se rio. Los sollozos que oía Brienne eran los suyos propios. Cuando se dio cuenta, tiró a un lado el puñal, temblorosa."_

— **S:** " _Pareces una maldita mujer_ ", esto fue una puñalada al personaje / **L:** Admiraba a Cat a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocieron. " _Probablemente estaría en Canto Nocturno, acunando a un hijo y dándole el pecho a otro. Aquel pensamiento no era nuevo para Brienne. Siempre a hacía sentirse un poco triste, pero la tristeza se mezclaba con cierto alivio_ " (Brienne III, FdC) Era maternal con Pod; por supuesto, este tiene 10-12 años en el libro. " _... se preguntaba si Jaime la consolaría si lloraba en su hombro. Eso es lo que querían los hombres, ¿no? Mujeres blandas e indefensas que necesitaran su protección_." (Brienne VII, FdC) Ese pensamiento grita a voz en cuello: "Estoy enomarada", ¿o me equivoco? Se siente mal por no ser la hija que Lord Selwyn "merece" (Brienne VI, FdC); la pobre no acepta lo perfecta que es a pesar de su apariencia, su corazón de oro: es La Doncella con la fortaleza física del Guerrero; hasta Ser Goodwin se lo dice, a su modo: "— _Tus brazos son tan fuertes como los de un hombre —le había dicho Ser Goodwin más de una vez—, pero tu corazón es tan tierno como el de cualquier doncella_." (Brienne, IV, FdC)

— **S:** " _¡Oh! que badass, le arrancó la oreja al Perro de un mordisco_ " / **L:** Protagoniza la lucha más épica y heroica de los libros, digna de Ser Duncan el Alto, Ser Arthur Dayne y otros grandes, cuando defiende a los huérfanos en la Posada de la Encrucijada, aún cuando sabe que no tiene oportunidad: " _Siete —volvió a pensar Brienne, desesperada. Sabía que contra siete no tenía ninguna posibilidad —. Ni posibilidad ni elección_ " (Brienne, VII, FdC)

— **S:** " _Oh, miren, Tormund le echó el ojo. Es gracioso porque es fea y nadie le hace caso. Vamos a extender el chiste aunque envíe el mensaje de que una mujer debe aceptar los avances de cualquier hombre, aún cuando no lo desee y la haga sentir incómoda. Para que sea mejor, él no se tomará la molestia de aprender su nombre._ " (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House) Sin comentarios...

— **S:** Por supuesto, según ellos, el final "lógico" para una mujer guerrera, que no es convencionalmente atractiva, es ser una guardaespaldas glorificada, dejando a un lado el hecho de que es la Heredera de su Casa.

  
Y así como no comprendieron los capítulos de Jaime, estoy más que segura de que ni siquiera leyeron los de Brienne, tal y como lo demuestran los hechos. Los deben de haber encontrado aburridos por ser tan introspectivos, sin mucha acción; sería pedirles demasiado esfuerzo mental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pretty Meris es una mercenaria, integrante de la compañía de los Hijos del Viento, de la cual es la Torturadora.
> 
> Espero poder publicar las otras partes a más tardar el sábado.
> 
> Se agradecen los comentarios...


	3. Otros personajes mancillados (I): Asha, Loras y Renly, Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la "peculiar" interpretación de D&D de la obra de Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí, algunas fuentes serán más complicadas de establecer, en esos casos confiaré en mi memoria.
> 
> Mientras más escribía, más recordaba. Por consecuencia, esta sección se fue alargando, de modo que estará dividida para así evitar que la lectura se haga tediosa.

**Asha/Yara**

Menos mal le cambiaron el nombre.

 

— **SHOW:** Se deja manosear por Theon de una forma bastante desagradable. Cuando te enteras de la conexión familiar, sube de nivel a asqueroso. " _Un poco de incesto no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no hay mejor manera de conocer el carácter de un hombre que dejarlo hacer._ " (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House) Como diría un alumno adolescente: " _Qué feo, se chancea a su hermana._ " / **LIBRO:** " _Cuando estuvieron a buena distancia de Puerto Noble, Theon le puso una mano sobre un pecho. Esgred [Asha] se la apartó. [...] [Theon] se dedicó a charlar sobre el clima [...] y a contarle cuántos hombres había matado en el Bosque Susurrante. Cuando llegó al momento en que se encontró a poca distancia del Matarreyes en persona, volvió a subir la mano. La mujer tenía los pechos pequeños, pero le gustaba su firmeza. / —No quieres hacer eso, mi señor príncipe. [...] Theon le dio un pellizco. [...] Esgred le abrió los dedos, y en esta ocasión lo sujetó con fuerza_." (Theon II, CdR)

— **S:** Durante la Asamblea de Sucesión la ningunean por ser mujer, ni siquiera la dejan hablar. La aclaman solo después de las palabras de Theon. / **L:** Presenta sus planes para mejorar la calidad de vida de los Hijos del Hierro, a sabiendas de que no tienen oportunidad en contra de los del continente si continúan con las "viejas costumbres" (El Hombre Ahogado - Aeron II, FdC) Piensa, por un momento, en establecer un asentamiento en Punta Dragón Marino: " _¿Qué hay allí? Te lo explicaré: dos largas costas, un centenar de calas ocultas, nutrias en los lagos, salmones en los ríos, almejas en las orillas, colonias de focas junto a las playas y pinos altos para construir barcos._ " (La Novia Díscola - Asha I, DdD)

— **S:** Maltrata a los vasallos de los Glover y asesina a la familia. No sale en pantalla, pero Lord Glover lo dice cuando Jon y Sansa van en busca de su apoyo. / **L:** " _Lady Asha, os lo suplico. —El maestre se adelantó con la nariz chorreando sangre—. Arriad los estandartes y permitidme que vaya a negociar por vuestra vida. Nos habéis tratado con justicia y honor, y así lo diré._ " (La Novia Díscola - Asha I, DdD) Aclaratoria: Lorren, no ella, fue quien rompió la cara al maestre. Cuando lleva a Lady Glover y sus hijos a Diez Torres, en Harlaw, da instrucciones muy especificas: " _Que Lady Glover y los niños tengan leña en el fuego; no quiero que les falte calor. Alojadlos en alguna torre, no en las mazmorras. El bebé está enfermo. [...] Cumplirás mis órdenes sin rechistar, y si ese bebé muere, nadie lo lamentará tanto como tú._ " (La Hija del Kraken - Asha I, FdC)

— **S:** Da la vuelta al continente para rescatar a Theon y huye cuando Ramsay empieza a soltar a sus perras. / **L:** Solo decide abandonar Boquespeso cuando ve que no tiene posibilidades, arenga a sus hombres antes de salir: _"La hora del lobo a pasado, hermanos. Ha llegado la hora de la lanza, la hora de la espada, la hora del hacha. ¡En formación! ¡Volvemos a casa!_ " Luego, al ser atacados por todas partes, luchan con uñas y dientes: " _Jamás existirá bardo capaz de componer una canción sobre aquella escaramuza; ningún maestre escribiría una crónica para los amados libros del Lector [Lord Rodrick Harlaw] [...] Lucharon a la escasa luz previa al amanecer sombra contra sombra, tropezando con rocas y raíces, sobre una alfombra de barro y hojas podridas. [...] —¡A mí! —gritó, pero ni ella sabía si estaba llamando a sus hombres o a sus enemigos._ " Especial mención para la hija de Hagen quien, al detenerse a descansar, le da tiempo de empelotarse y echarse un polvo, pero cuando son atacados, Asha la ve coger una espada y matar a un norteño que la perseguía. (La Novia Díscola - Asha I, DdD) Nota: usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no transcribir toda la escena, es É P I C A.

— **S:** " _Si comanda hombres, por supuesto que debe de ser lesbiana._ " (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House) Oye, que no tiene nada de malo, pero al menos dénle una novia, una chica tan badass como ella, no la limiten a prostitutas en cada puerto o a un escarceo ocasional con Daenerys o Ellaria. / **L:** " _"¿Hace seis años o siete?" El verano era un recuerdo lejano y hacía tres años que Asha no disfrutaba de un melocotón. Pero seguía disfrutando de Qarl [La Doncella] [...] Asha había tenido otros amantes: unos compartieron su cama medio año; otros, media noche. Qarl la complacía más que todos juntos. [...] "Sonrisa tímida, brazos fuertes, dedos hábiles y dos buenas espadas. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer? —De buena gana se habría casado con Qarl, pero era hija de Lord Balon y él era plebeyo, nieto de un siervo."_ (La Novia Díscola - Asha I, DdD)

 

Vamos, que es la mejor Hija del Hierro que existe, seguida de su tío, Lord Rodrick Harlaw, El Lector, quien haciendo honor a su sobrenombre, lee entre audiencias o cuando está capitaneado su barco. En parte, me alegra que no lo hayan metido en la serie, quién sabe que animalada le habrían hecho.

 

* * *

**Loras y Renly**

Lo que hicieron con Loras no tiene nombre.

 

— **SHOW:** " _Es gay, de seguro se le va a lanzar a cualquiera que le guiñe un ojo._ " (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House) / **LIBRO:** Sepulta el cadáver de Renly en un lugar secreto, especial para ambos. Razón que le da a Tyrion para unirse a la Guardia Real: " _Cuando el sol se pone, no hay vela que pueda reemplazarlo._ " (Tyrion II, TdE) Apenas ve a Brienne, la enfrenta: " _—¿Por qué? —exigió Loras Tyrell, avanzando a zancadas hacia ella—. ¿Por qué? Decidme, ¿por qué? Él os trató bien, os dio la capa arco iris. ¿Por qué lo matasteis? / No lo maté. Habría muerto por él. / —Por él moriréis. —Ser Loras desenvainó la espada larga._ " (Jaime VII, TdE)

— **S:** " _Usemos su homosexualidad como excusa para encarcelarlo junto a Marge. Para maximizar el efecto, lo quebramos._ " Sin comentarios / **L:** Protagoniza el acto más valiente, heroico, y hay que añadir, estúpido, al ofrecerse a tomar Rocadragón, con tal de poder usar la flota Redwyne, para así ayudar a sus hermanos en la lucha contra Euron: " _Alteza, permitidme que tome Rocadragón. [...] Ponedme al mando, Alteza. El castillo será vuestro en dos semanas aunque tenga que hacerlo pedazos con mis propias manos._ " (Cersei VII, FdC)

 

Hasta Jaime piensa, en sus primeros capítulos de Festín, que es igual a él antes de Aerys, cuando aún creía en los valores de la caballería.

Con Renly hicieron otro tanto. Que sí, que tiene sus cosas con los ropajes, fiestas, mascaradas y capas arco iris para su guardia real. Pero es un caballero armado: " _Cuando estuvo más cerca vio a dos caballeros que habían hincado la rodilla en tierra ante la Reina; lucían unas armaduras tan refinadas y hermosas que la hicieron parpadear. [...] Su acompañante tenía unos veinte años, y su armadura era de acero color verde oscuro como el de un bosque. [...] Llevaba bajo el brazo un yelmo astado con una magnífica rejilla de oro._ " (Sansa I, JdT) Dudo mucho que el Renly blandengue de la serie, con su miedo a la sangre (rolls eyes), hubiese viajado usando una armadura completa. Lo peor es que se contradijeron en la segunda temporada, cuando Brienne lo está preparando para la batalla contra Stannis.

Su relación es una de las pocas puras que hay en la saga, y ellos se la cargaron de la forma más ofensiva posible, con el cambio tan horrible que hicieron de la personalidad de Loras.

 

* * *

**Sansa**

Primero te crean la expectativa de Dark!Sansa, para luego darle la trama de la falsa Arya. Los maltratos psicológicos y físicos fueron insuficientes, había que llevarla hasta el fondo. No se conformaron con el intento de violación durante los Disturbios de Desembarco, lo ejecutaron hasta las últimas consecuencias apenas Sophie Turner cumplió 18 años. El momento cumbre fueron sus palabras al Perro. Copiando el título de este ensayo, ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando? ¿Qué clase de mensaje es ese? "Si quieres ser una mujer fuerte, tienen que manipularte, torturarte y violarte." La degradaron para lograr la redención de Theon. Que asco de gente.

Por si fuera poco, la retratan como una soberbia malagradecida en su comportamiento hacia Brienne. Ned y Cat estarían muy decepcionados, en especial su padre, al ser Brienne una "Ned con ovarios".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suficiente bilis por el día. Espero actualizar pronto.
> 
> La indignación a nivel mundial ha sido tan grande que George R. R. Martin, quien solía justificar las decisiones de D&D achacándolas a las diferencias entre los medios, con el consabido: "¿Cuántos hijos tiene Scarlett O'Hara? Tres en el libro, uno en la película... Ninguno en la vida real.", compartió en su cuenta de Twitter un vídeo de Air New Zealand que lo invita al país para que pueda terminar Vientos de Invierno: [A message from Air New Zealand to George R. R. Martin](https://youtu.be/H45DN1ml4iA) Sé que es un ardid publicitario, pero que Martin publique algo en que se critica de forma abierta el final de la serie, dice mucho.


	4. Otros personajes mancillados (II): Tyrion, Jon Nieve

**Tyrion**  

Una de las cosas que más me molesta de lo hecho a Tyrion fue su presentación. Mientras en el libro entra con la comitiva real: " _Los visitantes entraban como un río de oro, plata y acero bruñido por las puertas del castillo [...] El muchachito alto que cabalgaba junto a él [Sandor Clegane] solo podía ser el príncipe heredero, y el hombrecillo atrofiado que iba detrás de ellos era sin duda el Gnomo, Tyrion Lannister._ " (Eddard I, JdT), en la serie le están haciendo un "trabajito" muy ruidoso, yikes!!! Mientras en el libro pasa las noches en vela en la Biblioteca de Invernalia (Tyrion I, JdT), en la serie parece no salir del prostíbulo (le regala un pendiente a Ros, dudo sea por una sola noche) y despierta con resaca en una perrera.

Sí, a lo largo de sus capítulos uno se entera de que solo andaba entre prostitutas, pues cree que nadie se fijará en él sin dinero de por medio (su misoginia se nota en las re-lecturas). Pero Shae es la primera mujer con quien está en Juego de Tronos desde el inicio del viaje al Norte.

A partir de la quinta temporada, el pobre sufrió de una manera dolorosa. Se apartaron por completo de su arco en Danza de Dragones, al quitar de un plumazo la confesión de Jaime sobre Tysha, afectando así, de forma irremediable, las tramas de ambos hermanos.

Aclaratoria: Para nada me quejo de no ver el camino al infierno que toma en ese libro.

  
—" _¿A dónde van las putas?_ "

—Desea ver muertos a sus hermanos.

—Tal vez coronar a Myrcella para provocar una guerra sería divertido.

—Juega con las inseguridades del joven Griff. El consejo que le da es bueno, pero dudo que la intención detrás de ello lo sea (Tyrion VI, DdD)

—Su misoginia corre rampante. Primero con la esclava de Illyrio, luego la prostituta esclava en Selhoris, pero la gota que derrama el vaso es en Volantis: " _—¿Qué puedes ofrecer a la reina dragón, hombrecito? / "Odio", pensó Tyrion. [...] —Lo que quiera de mí. Consejo sabio, ingenio punzante, volteretas... [...] Y lo único que pido a cambio es que me permita violar y matar a mi hermana._ "(Tyrion VII, DdD)

  
Al menos al final se redime un poco cuando salva a Penny y Ser Jorah.

En la serie le dieron un giro de 180 grados, blanqueándolo por ser un favorito. Pero se les fue la mano con la lejía, en el proceso le eliminaron las neuronas.

 

—Estuvo cuatro temporadas haciendo chistes de eunucos. Hasta sus primeras palabras en la última temporada fueron uno.

—Intenta llenar silencios incómodos con Missandei y Gusano Gris por medio de juegos de tragos o contando chistes, "intentar" es la palabra clave. En estas ocasiones se notaba la frustración de Peter Dinklage.

—Cometió error tras error de criterio, por ejemplo, el trato con los esclavistas. Aunque el más destacado fue su idea de llevarle un espectro a Cersei, y sabemos las consecuencias de esa "genial" expedición. Solía ser el mejor leyendo gente y situaciones, conocía muy bien a su hermanita, "jugó" con ella como le vino en gana mientras fue Mano. (rolls eyes)

—En la última temporada tuvo problemas de personalidades múltiples: " _Siempre supiste que [Cersei] era un monstruo_ " (Hablando a Jaime en 8-02), " _No eres un monstruo_ " (Hablando a Cersei en 8-04).

—Deja a Daenerys sola durante el festín de la victoria, cuando lleva rato viéndola inestable.

—Le dice a Varys la verdad sobre Jon, quien ya se nota dudoso sobre Daenerys, para luego irle con el cuento a la afectada.

 

Vamos, pasó de " _Una mente necesita de libros como una espada una piedra de amolar._ " en la primera temporada a " _Una vez metí un asno y un panal de abejas en un burdel._ " como últimas palabras. Eso dice mucho de lo que hay dentro de las mentes de D&D.

 

* * *

  **Jon Nieve**

¡Oh, Jon! ¡Mi dulce Jon! ¿Qué hicieron contigo? En los libros es inteligente, avispado, a veces respondón: " _—Mi señor —le recordó Janos Slynt—. Te dirigirás a mí... / —Iré, mi señor. Pero estáis cometiendo un error, mi señor. Estás enviando al hombre menos adecuado, mi señor. En cuanto me vea, Mance se enfurecerá. Mi señor tendría más posibilidades de llegar a un acuerdo si enviara..._ " (Jon IX, TdE)

Toma decisiones difíciles: envía a Val a por Tormund, a riesgo de que Selyse se entere; deja pasar a los salvajes; da terrenos y castillos de la Guardia a Stannis; aconseja a Stannis sobre cómo tratar a los norteños; cambia los bebés, enviando lejos a Sam en el proceso, su mejor amigo y confidente.

Por el otro lado, comete errores: no sabe comunicarse bien con los Hermanos Negros ni lee el peligro creciente; aleja a sus amigos. Pero vamos, se le perdona porque apenas tiene dieciséis—diecisiete añitos; es un niño criado por el honorable y sin malicia, cayendo en lo ingenuo, Eddard Stark.

Se caracteriza por ser taciturno, pero en la serie este rasgo lo hace A-BU-RRI-DO, con su eterna cara de pasmo. El único momento en que se le ve una expresión convincente en el rostro es cuando está con Ygritte. Que me perdonen los fanáticos del Jonerys, pero no hubo una pizca de química entre los actores. Kit/Rose y Emilia/Jason Momoa estuvieron perfectos, vendían, convencían; Kit/Emilia nothing, nada, niente.

Entonces llegó la fatídica quinta temporada y mi querido Jon pasó de ser, además de aburrido, estúpido. A diferencia de mi amado Jon de los libros, en la serie la edad no es excusa. Como dicen en mi país, 'tá muy viejo pa' la gracia.

 

—Deja a Alliser Thorne encargado del Castillo Negro. ¡Qué el tío te odia, hombre!

—Hace cruzar a los salvajes de Casa Austera por el Castillo Negro, cuando para rescatarlos subieron a barcos que los desembarcaron al sur del Muro en Guardiaoriente. (rolls eyes)

—No escucha a Sansa cuando ella intenta hablarle de Ramsay. Una mezcla de machismo y su crianza por Ned le nubla el juicio

—Si algo demostraron las Batallas de los Bastardos e Invernalia es que, contrario a lo que dijeron D&D, no es un genio militar. Si no fuera por Sansa en la primera, y Arya en la segunda, aunque en este caso es un poco traído de los pelos, estaría más muerto que cuando lo apuñalaron. No hablaré de esas batallas pues ya se ha dicho bastante de estas por gente más ducha en cuestiones militares. Es una lástima pues fue el encargado de la defensa de Muro tras la muerte de Donal Noye y mantuvo el fuerte durante bastante tiempo, aún con los ataques a la puerta Norte (Jon VIII, TdE)

—Toma decisiones sin consultar con Sansa o Davos y las anuncia ante sus vasallos sin ponerlos sobreaviso, trayendo como consecuencia discusiones públicas con Sansa. En estos casos, me parece que Sansa debería haber sido más diplomática, pero Jon tampoco le daba oportunidad.

—No era necesario que fuese a ver a Daenerys. Pudo haber nombrado a un delegado, enviado a Hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche y salvajes que hubiesen peleado contra los espectros.

—Da el visto bueno a la expedición al Norte del Muro. (sighs)

—Ofrece Garra, su espada de acero Valyrio que sabe puede destruir a los Caminantes Blancos, a Jorah, por ser un Mormont, estando Más-Allá-Del-Muro, buscando Caminantes Blancos. Volviendo al tema de la misoginia de D&D, si la entrega porque la espada pertenece a la Casa Mormont, ¿por qué no se la devolvió a Lady Lyanna?

—Envía a Gendry de vuelta al Muro, quien en su vida había visto nieve, no conoce el terreno y, como diríamos en mi país, sin un cortaúñas para defenderse, cuando en su lugar pudo ir un salvaje o un Hermano Negro.

—Hinca la rodilla a Daenerys, sin consultar ni medir las consecuencias, aún cuando ella ya no lo exige para ayudarle.

—Como buen hijo de Ned, anuncia en el peor momento posible en donde está su lealtad. Cersei no iba a ayudar, sin importar el peligro que enfrentaran, pero Jon le puso la excusa en bandeja de plata.

—Decirle a Daenerys que los norteños son desconfiados no es suficiente. Habría sido más útil una explicación del por qué: " _Tú padre mató a mi abuelo y tío. Tu hermano secuestró y violó a mi tía. A mi padre lo decapitaron por lo que mi hermano fue a la guerra con todos los hombres capaces. Los que no murieron en batalla lo hicieron en la Boda Roja. Los invadieron los Hombres del Hierro y luego pasaron a manos de los Bolton, a quienes les gustaba desollar gente viva. Creo que deberás esforzarte para ganarlos, y sonriendo porque los dragones los asustan no ayuda._ " Sería una conversación larga, pero los diálogos significativos era lo que caracterizaban a la serie.

—Intenta poner a Arya en contra de Sansa. ¡Cretino! ¡Es tu familia! Bros before hoes! En este caso "Sis before hoes!"

—Se va de paseo con los dragones después de que se enteran de que los muertos cruzaron el Muro. Me disculpan la vulgaridad, pero estaba pensando con el Pequeño Jon.

—Lleva un ejército y dos dragones al Norte, necesarios para la defensa de la humanidad, no se puede negar, pero se olvida del pequeño detalle de la alimentación, después de años en guerra, en un invierno que dura años.

—Daenerys amenaza DOS VECES a Sansa, una en público y otra en privado. Le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

—Estuvo sentado sobre su trasero durante toda la Batalla de Invernalia. Miles muriendo y él, con un arma de destrucción masiva a su disposición, no hizo nada. Bueno, tanto como nada, no... Intentó utilizar la potencia de sus gritos para matar a Viserion.

—Las criptas. ¿Qué puedo decir? Leí un comentario en un fix-it fic que decía algo así: " _La exhumación de todos los cadáveres debe de haber sido agotadora._ " En ese fic, Jaime les hacía ver ese "pequeño" detalle y el comentarista recreó un pequeño diálogo estilo Monty Phyton, Douglas Addams, Sir Terry Pratcher (elige el autor 😜)

—Le dice la verdad de su origen a sus hermanas, conociendo a Sansa y su agenda.

—Saber que estás enamorado de tu tía debe ser doloroso, pero la manera en que manejó la situación fue patética.

—Tormund empieza a hablar estupideces sobre Jon y los dragones, y lo valiente que es: no lo contradice y brinda. Todo delante de Daenerys, Madre de Dragones. (sighs)

—Termina de apagar su cerebro y da como respuesta estándar a cualquier cosa: " _Ella es mi reina_ ".

—Se queda parado como un pasmarote cuando Gusano Gris y Co. empiezan a matar sin ton ni son. Reacciona a la media hora.

—Sólo cuando Tyrion establece lo obvio: " _Ni Sansa ni Arya doblarán la rodilla. Prepárate para verlas en parrilla_ ", es que vuelve a conectar un par de neuronas.

 

Uno de los momentos más dolorosos fue su "reacción", o falta de ella, al enterarse de que Arya seguía viva. Mi amado Jon de los libros estaba dispuesto a violar sus votos por ella cuando recibió la carta de Ramsay, se encerró durante horas con Tormund para planear un rescate... Sin comentarios.

  
Fantasma, junto con sus hermanos, es un punto especial que trataré después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! La destrucción de Jon fue a fondo y con saña 😰😰😰


	5. Otros personajes mancillados (III): Cersei, Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le llegó el turno a las Reinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo aclarar que las referencias a los libros las tengo frescas debido a:
> 
> 1\. Re-lectura con cuaderno y lápiz en mano que hice el año pasado.
> 
> 2\. El podcast [Close the door and come here](https://closethedoorandcomehere.podbean.com/mobile/), especial para JB shippers, hicieron la lectura de los capítulos de Jaime, Brienne, Cersei, Catelyn, Tyrion, Asha, y otros personajes elegidos por votación, además de re-views de la serie. Son muy divertidos, aunque, para ser honesta, me da miedo escuchar lo que hayan dicho desde el episodio 8-05 😋, para el 8-04 estaban bastante indignados, no me quiero imaginar el resto. Si quieren reír a carcajadas, escuchen los Drunkcast.
> 
> 3\. El podcast [Davos' Fingers](https://scaddy.podbean.com), lectura de los libros, libre de spoilers hasta una sección al final. Comentan cinco capítulos por episodio. No hablan de la serie. Voy por la parte final de Festín-Danza

**Cersei**

El hecho de ser una JB shipper no significa que no haya disfrutado de los capítulos de Cersei. Es la mar de divertido verla cometer error tras error, convencida de que se la está comiendo... O.. M... G... D&D canalizaron a Cersei... Ahora entiendo...

En Festín de Cuervos, Martin nos muestra su descenso a la locura. Es una psociópata, narcisista, manipuladora, paranoica, posesiva, hambrienta de poder. En pocas palabras, cualquier fic en que estuviese Cersei debería usar como tag estándar: Cersei is her owm warning. Es un personaje fascinante, pero si me pongo a hablar de ella, no terminaría nunca, así que me limitaré a los aspectos que más modificaron en la serie: Sus hijos y el poder.

 

Usa lo que tiene a mano para mantenerse al mando:

—El cadáver de Tywin aún está tibio, le dice a Jaime que tome el cargo de Mano: " _—¿Una Mano sin una mano? Parece un chiste malo, hermana. No me pidas que gobierne. [...] —¿Que gobiernes? No he dicho nada de gobernar. Gobernaré yo hasta que mi hijo sea mayor de edad._ " (Cersei I, FdC) Luego piensa en Kevan, por ser dócil y manipulable.

—Cuando Tommen quiere ser parte del gobierno: " _He esperado mucho; ahora que espere él. He esperado la mitad de mi vida. [...] Si Margaery Tyrell planea arrebatarme mi momento de gloria, está muy equivocada._ " (Cersei V, dC)

—Llena el Consejo de lamebotas para ser ella quien tome las decisiones.

—" _Si fuera hombre, sería Jaime —pensó la Reina—. Si fuera un hombre, podría gobernar el Reino en mi propio nombre en lugar de Tommen._ " (Cersei VIII, FdC)

—Usa su sexualidad para lograr sus objetivos. Su primera víctima es Jaime, también está Lancel. Luego nos enteramos de los Kettleblack; a cambio de "confesar" al Septón Supremo la infidelidad de Margaery, se acuesta con Osney Kettleblack (Cersei IX, FdC); no está claro si también lo hizo con Osmund, pero no me extrañaría.

—Presencia la tortura de Bardo Azul, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, con tal de obtener las respuestas que desea y así destruir a Margaery; a estas alturas su mente está tan revuelta que culpa de la tortura a la chica: " _—Sí. —La culpable de aquello era Margaery Tyrell. Cersei estaba furiosa. De no ser por ella, Wat [el Bardo Azul] habría tenido una vida larga y fructífera [...] Sus intrigas me han obligado a hacer esto. Me han salpicado con su traición._ " Traición que ella se inventa. Más tarde, recuerda a Melara: " _Aún le parecía escuchar a Melara Hetherspoon asegurándole que, si no volvían a hablar de las profecías, no se harían realidad. "Pero en el pozo no estuvo tan callada. Gritó y chilló."_ " (Cersei IX, FdC) Tenía diez años, era toda una joya desde chiquita.

—No encuentro la cita, pero hay una parte en que Tommen se moja por cabalgar bajo la lluvia, ella lo ve toser y entonces se preocupa de que muera, no por amor a su hijo si no .... wait for it... porque Myrcella, quien es su heredera, está muy lejos...

 

Su trato a Tommen es horrible:

—Durante el velorio de Tywin, el pobrecito vomita y sale corriendo: " _—Tu hermano se llamaba Joffrey. Y jamás me habría avergonzado de esta manera. [...] —¿Y crees que a mí me parecía un olor agradable? Yo también tengo nariz. —Lo cogió de la oreja para obligarlo a ponerse en pie—. Lord Tyrell tiene nariz. ¿Has visto que él vomitara en el septo sagrado? ¿Has visto a Lady Margaery lloriquear como un bebé?_ " (Jaime I, FdC).

—Durante la boda, mientras los recién casados bailan: " _Harán que tropiece y arrastre los pies como un idiota —pensó Cersei con resentimiento mientras observaba la escena—. Media corte se reirá a sus espaldas._ " (Cersei III, FdC) ¿Quién pensaría en burlarse de un niño bailando? Ella, por supuesto.

—Cuando el niño intenta, manipulado por Margaery, reclamar sus derechos como Rey, ella lo manipula, a su vez, con el niño de los azotes: "Si me mientes, no tendré más remedio que mandar a buscar a Pate y azotarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. [...] ¿Eso es lo que quieres?" (Cersei V, FdC)

—Al responder, ya se nota que el niño le tiene miedo: " _—Lady Margaery. —Tenía suficiente sentido común para no llamarla reina delante de su madre._ " (Cersei V, FdC)

—En otra ocasión en que Tommen intenta reclamar, hace que él mismo golpee a Pate: " _Ser Boros, Su Alteza no sabe comportarse. Tened la amabilidad de llevarlo a sus aposentos, y llevarle a Pate. Esta vez, que lo azote Tommen personalmente. Que no pare hasta que le sangren las dos nalgas. Si Su Alteza se niega, o si se atreve a protestar, llamad a Qyburn y que le corte la lengua a Pate, para que Su Alteza aprenda el precio de la insolencia._ " (Cersei VIII, FdC)

—” _Tengo que tomar decisiones relativas a asuntos muy serios, Tommen; cosas que eres demasiado pequeño para entender. Lo que menos falta me hace es un niñito idiota jugando en el trono detrás de mí y distrayéndome con preguntas de crío._ " (Cersei V, FdC)

 

La madre del año, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, D&D la convirtieron en Carol Lannister, protagonista del Show de Larry y Carol (Larry Lannister es la parodia de Jaime que ellos crearon, también hay motes para Arya y Tyrion, pero nos los recuerdo), quien todo cuanto hace es por sus hijos. La primera vez que escuché esos nombres fue en el podcast Close the door and come here, y ellas, a su vez, los vieron en Westeros.org o FreeFolk, no recuerdo cuál de los dos sitios.

Lo más estúpido fue el final que le dieron. Asustada y llorando como una bebé. Carol|Cersei se habría ido con una sonrisa en los labios, una copa de vino en la mano, sentada en el Trono de Hierro, en una explosión de fuego valyrio. Tal vez diciendo: "¿ _Quieres el trono? Ven por él, zorra._ "

 

* * *

  **Daenerys**

Voy a ser honesta, ella me aburre. No tuve problemas con ella durante Juego de Tronos ni la primera temporada. Entonces, empezó su lento, largo y tedioso camino al poder. Cada vez que veía su nombre anunciando su capítulo, me daba pereza y cerraba el libro. Era demasiado princesa perfecta de cuento de hadas, a quien todo le sale bien. Hasta que llega a Meereen, en donde todas sus buenas intenciones le muerden en el trasero, pues no tiene un plan. A partir de allí, con la pequeña Missandei (tiene ocho-diez añitos) anunciando los tropecientos títulos, su encaprichamiento con Daario, etc. En fin, Meereen es para morirse de aburrimiento.

No voy a negar que Daenerys es compasiva (abolición de la esclavitud; le toma cariño a los niños de grandes casas de Meereen que tiene como rehenes; ayuda a los refugiados con colerina sangrienta, busca hacer negocios con los Hombres Cordero para alimentar a la población, etc), a pesar de su extremo sentido de la justicia (aniquila a toda la población de Astapor "mayor de 14 años o que usa tokar" [Daenerys IV, TdE]; crucifixión de amos en Meereen). Escucha, más o menos, a sus consejeros, y acepta el consejo, valga la redundancia, de que si desea haya paz en Meereen, debe casarse con Hizdar (no es una sabía decisión, pero al menos las muertes cesan).

Su camino a la locura es desarrollado con tacto. Pienso que inicia cuando sale indemne de la pira funeraria con los dragones, a partir de allí se cree invencible. Luego el paso por la Casa de los Eternos y el remate es Quaithe, que la vuelve paranoica con sus profecías.

En conclusión, me era indiferente.

Sin embargo, en la serie la llegué a detestar mucho antes del horrible tratamiento que le dieron en la última temporada.

 

 **Advertencia:** No voy a ser suave con su representación en la serie. Si eres fan de ella, tal vez te sientas ofendido. Para evitar terminar molesto, no sigas.

 

Al igual que a Kit Harrington, el papel le quedó grande a la pobre Emilia. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho con qué y quien trabajar; sus mejores partes fueron con Iain Glen, Jason Momoa y algunas veces con Peter Dinklage. En general, su rostro sólo mostraba soberbia, suavizado en contadas ocasiones. Eso fue una decisión de producción a partir de la segunda temporada. ¿Han visto "You before me"? ¡Esa niña no puede ser más expresiva! Debieron de inyectarle botox para que no reflejara ninguna otra emoción. ¡Ni siquiera cuando Viserion muere muestra algo! ¡Y machaca cada rato con que los dragones son sus hijos!

Se cree la salvadora del mundo, única poseedora de la verdad, sólo ella tiene razón, todos se tienen que doblegar a sus deseos sólo por ser una Targaryen. Su endiosamiento llega al extremo de ser pedante y prepotente.

 

—Amenaza a los Trece con quemar Qarth porque no la dejan entrar.

—Exige al Rey de las Especias que le de barcos sólo porque "sus sueños se hacen realidad". No voy a negarlo, me encantó cuando el hombre la puso en su lugar.

—" _¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS DRAGONES?_ " El lugar está lleno de cadáveres, incluida Jhiqui, su fiel doncella. Pero a ella eso no le importa.

—Es déspota con Jorah, su eterno enamorado, exigiéndole que encuentre los dragones. Y una vez más, el paradero de Doreah y las muertes no importan.

—Encierra a Doreah y Xaro en la bóveda, se lleva la llave, los deja en la oscuridad, a esperar la muerte. Se le va un poco la mano, digo yo. Pudo hacerlos ejecutar de una vez.

—Da de comer un ex-esclavista a sus dragones.

—Le fascina el sonido de su voz. No hay posibilidad de que todos los Inmaculados la escuchasen, o que alguien, desde las murallas de Meereen, captara una palabra. ¿Qué me dicen de cuando está arriba de Drogon? ¿Y el último discurso, en las ruinas de Desembarco? El sentido común dicta que sólo quienes estaban cerca de ella podrían escuchar.

—Disfruta ver gente quemada: Viserys, el tipo que le vende los Inmaculados (ese se la buscó), amo que da de comer a sus dragones (esa fue crueldad por ser cruel, en los libros toma niños como rehenes a quienes nunca haría daño, no asesina así como así), quema de los khals, quema de los soldados Lannister y Tarlys.

—" _No soy como Cersei pero, o doblan la rodilla o mueren_."

 

De por sí, se veía que terminaría mal, lo venían mostrando poco a poco, a lo largo de las temporadas, pero esos momentos fueron tapados por completo con victorias épicas sobre los malos de la película: liberación de Inmaculados, " _Mysha, Mysha_ ", liberación de Meereen, Drogon la salva de los Hijos de la Arpía, quema de los khals, quema de la flota esclavista, viaje a Poniente, quema del ejército Lannister.

 

Su salto final a la locura lo manejaron con la sutileza de un elefante en una cristalería.

—Sonríe cuando los dragones asustan a los norteños.

—Amenaza a Sansa.

—No se le nota remordimiento al dar la noticia de la muerte de los Tarly a Sam.

 

Y eso es sólo en 8-01, repito: elefante en cristalería. La retrataron como una villana, sin anestesia. No hablo de lo demás episodios pues mi cerebro ha eliminado gran parte de lo ocurrido en el final.

Menos mal que era una favorita (shakes head in frustration)


	6. Otros personajes mancillados (IV): Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero era el turno de Arya y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo abordarla. Cuando por fin lo logré, me salió tan largo que está sección es exclusiva de ella. Si con los demás principales hicieron estupideces, con mi niña se les fue la mano, en especial desde la fatídica quinta temporada.

**Arya**

El viaje de la pequeña loba, Arya Stark, Arya Entrelospies, Arya Caracaballo, Arry, Chichones, Comadreja, Nymeria, Nan, Perdiz, Salina, Gata, Beth, Nadie, Mercy es, como indican sus múltiples nombres, uno de los más tortuosos y difíciles. Su bautismo de fuego fue la muerte de Mycah, de la cual fue responsable sin querer, al confrontar a Joffrey. Es un despertar brusco a las injusticias de las que su entorno la había protegido. Luego vinieron la muerte de todos los sirvientes Stark, provocada por la estupidez de Ned, y su consecuente ejecución, el camino al Norte con Yoren, Harrenhal, la Hermandad sin Estandartes, El Perro y su entrenamiento en la Casa del Blanco y Negro. 

Es testigo de primera mano del sufrimiento del pueblo llano, víctimas directas del Juego. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor era compasiva: ayuda a Jaqen (Arya IV, CdR); forma una "manada" con los sobrevivientes al ataque de Ser Amory Lorch, incluyendo a la niñita huérfana, Comadreja (Arya V, CdR); se lleva consigo a Gendry y Pastel Caliente de Harrenhal cuando se entera de que Vargo Hoat se quedará a cargo (Arya X, CdR); da agua, usando su propio vaso, a los soldados Karstark enjaulados por la Hermandad (Arya V, TdE). Hasta cuida de las heridas del Perro, recibidas durante la pelea en la Posada de la Encrucijada, antes de decidir abandonarlo: " _Primero limpió el corte del muslo; luego, el de la parte trasera del cuello, que era menos profundo. [...] Vertió el vino sobre la carne viva, la herida roja donde había tenido la oreja, y unas lenguas de sangre oscura y vino tinto se le deslizaron por la mandíbula. Entonces, pese al palo, [Sandor] gritó, y después se desmayó del dolor._ " Pudo haberse ido en ese momento, pero se quedó: " _El resto, Arya lo tuvo que improvisar. Sacó las tiras de la capa del escudero del fondo del yelmo y las utilizó para vendar las heridas._ " (Arya XIII, TdE)

También mantiene un sentido de la justicia propio de una niña de nueve-diez años: la primera "muerte" que pide a Jaqen es uno de los hombres de La Montaña que alardea de una violación (Arya VII, CdR); la segunda es el cocinero que no cumplió lo prometido, además de los maltratos a los que la sometía (Arya VIII, CdR); la de Dareon fue por un retorcido sentido del deber: él era un desertor, ella una Stark (Gata de los Canales - Arya III, FdC).

Tiene sus momentos oscuros: al Cosquillas lo apuñala repitiendo el interrogatorio: " _—¿Dónde está escondido el oro de la aldea? —le gritó mientras le clavaba el puñal en la espalda—. ¿Plata, piedras preciosas? —Lo apuñaló dos veces más —. ¿Hay más comida? ¿Dónde está Lord Beric Dondarrion? —Estaba encima de él y lo seguía apuñalando—. ¿Qué dirección tomó? ¿Cuántos hombres llevaba? ¿Cuántos caballeros, cuántos arqueros, cuántos hombres de a pie, cuántos, cuántos, cuántos, cuántos, cuántos? ¿Dónde está escondido el oro de la aldea?_ " (Arya XIII, TdE). En su capítulo de Vientos de Invierno "seduce", a falta de una mejor palabra, a Raff el Dulce, le cercena una arteria, creo que la femoral, mientras se deja toquetear por él y finge miedo al ver la sangre, cuando él le pide ayuda, ella repite las palabras que él dijo a Lommy, y lo degolla: " _Raff el Dulce miró mientras la delgada y larga hoja salió de su manga. Ella la deslizó por su garganta bajo la barbilla, la giró y la sacó con una suave cuchillada. Una fina lluvia roja le siguió, en sus ojos la luz desapareció. / —Valar morghulis —susurró Arya, pero Raff estaba muerto y no pudo oírla. Olfateó el aire. —Debería haberle ayudado a bajar las escaleras antes de matarle. Ahora tendré que bajarle hasta el canal y tirarle allí. Las anguilas se encargarán del resto._ " (Traducción de Los Siete Reinos)

Las otras veces que mata, es por supervivencia: el niño del establo, cuando son atacados por Ser Amory Lorch, el guardia que vigila la poterna en Harrenhal, hasta el ataque al Cosquillas y el escudero. Excepto el anciano a quien envenena siguiendo órdenes de los Hombres sin Rostro, no lo hace por matar, por que le sale de forro.

 

No se puede negar que al principio hicieron un buen trabajo en su adaptación a la pantalla chica, apoyado en gran parte en la espectacular actuación de Maisie Williams. Sin embargo, el buen trabajo duró hasta después de la Boda Roja, con la muerte del soldado Frey que narra, de forma muy gráfica, cómo cosió la cabeza de Viento Gris a Robb. A partir de allí, la ponen en un camino al lado oscuro, que desembocará en una máquina asesina sin sentimientos.

 

El haber eliminado al Cosquillas, trajo como consecuencia un cambio tanto de víctimas como de forma de ejecución:

—El arranque psicótico que debería tener contra el Cosquillas, momento en que "explota", ya no aguanta más, lo trasladaron al Soldado Frey X. Me parece que el cambio de víctima disminuyó el impacto, además de que lo hace con premeditación.

—Con Polliver hicieron una mezcla, le dice las palabras de Raff el Dulce y la ubicación es la del Cosquillas, también a sangre fría.

—La muerte de Meryn Trant fue violencia gratuita. Tergiversaron la "seducción" a Raff el Dulce, última de las ejecuciones que lleva a cabo; diría que después de la de Dareon, esta es la única en que es consiente de lo que hace. Sin embargo, en vez de hacerlo de la manera sutil mostrada en el capítulo de Mercy, en la serie lo llevaron a otro nivel: el pederasta que disfruta golpeando niñas, seguida por un arranque psicótico. Sin comentarios.

—Hay que sumarle la muerte de Rorge, que imagino fue para sustituir al escudero a quien remató por misericordia, cuando Sandor le dice en donde está el corazón. Esta muerte también fue sin remordimientos, como si estuviese matando una cucaracha. Además de establecer que ya es una asesina a sangre fría, con las muertes de Mordedor y Rorge, le quitaron uno de los episodios más importantes a Brienne en su camino a la caballería.

 

Su paso por la Casa del Blanco y Negro fue, a falta de una mejor palabra, insólito.

— **SHOW:** La Niña Abandonada la odia de entrada. / **LIBRO:** _"—Ella te enseñará —dijo el hombre bondadoso cuando la niña abandonada apareció en la puerta—. Empezando por la lengua de Braavos. ¿De qué sirves si no puedes hablar ni entender lo que te dicen? Y tú le enseñarás a ella tu idioma. Las dos aprenderéis juntas, la una de la otra. [...] A partir de entonces, la niña y ella pasaron muchas horas juntas, tocando cosas, señalando, intentando enseñarse mutuamente unas cuantas palabras de sus respectivos idiomas. Al principio eran palabras sencillas, como copa, vela o zapato. Luego pasaron a otras más difíciles, y luego, a las frases._ " (Arya II, FdC)

— **S:** La Niña Abandonada empieza el Juego de las Mentiras sin dar las reglas, golpeando a Arya porque sí. / **L:** " _—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó. / —Nadie —respondió Arya en braavosi. / —Mientes —dijo la niña —. Debes mentir más bien. / Arya se echó a reír. / —¿Más bien? Querrás decir mejor, idiota. / —Mejor idiota. Te enseño. / Al día siguiente empezaron con el juego de las mentiras: se hacían preguntas por turno, y a veces respondían la verdad y a veces mentían._ " (Arya II, FdC) La abofetea una vez, mientras hablan de venenos: " _Arya se mordisqueó el labio. / —¿Funcionaría con un perro? / —Con cualquier animal de sangre caliente. / La niña la abofeteó. Ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla, más sorprendida que dolorida. / —¿Por qué me has pegado? / —La que se muerde el labio siempre que está pensando es Arya de la Casa Stark. ¿Eres Arya de la Casa Stark?_ " (Gata de los Canales - Arya III, FdC) La sorpresa indica que no es algo común y llevan tiempo jugando. También lo hicieron cuando estuvo ciega: " _Por la noche jugaba con la niña abandonada al juego de las mentiras, que sin ojos era muy diferente. [...] la niña permitía ponerle las manos en el rostro._ " (La Niña Ciega - Arya I, DdD)

**S:** A pesar de su poco tiempo como acólita, toma el rostro de la niña y sabe "usarla". / **L:** Es todo un proceso ponerse un rostro: " _—Siéntate —le ordenó el sacerdote; ella obedeció—. Ahora cierra los ojos. —Eso hizo —. Esto te dolerá, pero el dolor es el precio del poder. No te muevas. [...] El corte fue rápido; la hoja era muy afilada. Debería haber notado el metal frío, pero era cálido. Notó como le corría la sangre cara abajo, como un velo, cubriéndole la frente, las mejillas y la barbilla, y comprendió por qué le había hecho cerrar los ojos el sacerdote. [...] Bebe esto —le dijo a Arya al tiempo que le ponía una copa en la mano. / Se bebió el contenido de un trago. Era muy ácido, como morder un limón. [...] No abras los ojos. —Le echó el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos—. Quédate quieta. Vas a notar una sensación extraña; puede que te marees un poco, pero no te muevas. / Sintió un tirón y oyó un susurro cuando le extendieron la cara nueva sobre la antigua. La piel, seca y rígida, le arañó la frente, pero cuando su sangre la empapó se tornó más suave y elástica._ " (La Niña Fea - Arya II, DdD) También tiene los recuerdos del dueño del rostro.

— **S:** Cuando regresa el rostro de la niña, se produce uno de esos momentos que te dejan los sesos revueltos: Jaqen se envenena pero luego la Niña Abandonada es Jaqen, Arya empieza a quitar rostros del cadáver (en los revisionados se nota que son distintos cuerpos, no solo la cara), hasta llegar a su rostro, entonces queda ciega. / **L:** Tiene que volver cada "luna negra" a la Casa del Blanco y Negro y decir tres cosas que no sabía al Hombre Bondadoso. Cuando le dice que Arya Stark asesinó a Dareon: " _—¿Esa niña? Creía que se había marchado de Braavos. ¿Quién eres tú? / —Nadie. / —Mentira. —Se volvió hacia la niña abandonada—. Tengo la boca seca. Ten la amabilidad de traer una copa de vino para mí, y un vaso de leche caliente para nuestra amiga Arya, que ha vuelto con nosotros inesperadamente. [...] Cuando llegó la leche, Arya se la bebió. Olía un poco a quemado y tenía un regusto amargo./ —Vete a la cama, niña —dijo el hombre bondadoso—. Por la mañana tienes que servir. [...] A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, estaba ciega._ " (Gata de los Canales - Arya III, FdC)

— **S:** Arya ciega vive en la calle y la Niña Abandonada le da sendas palizas. Después de un tiempo, Jaqen se la lleva al templo. La Niña Abandonada le sigue dando palizas, pero ella aprende a defenderse. Jaqen le devuelve la vista, al darle agua del estanque, cuando le gana una pelea a la Niña Abandonada. / **L:** Vive en el templo, por las noches va a mendigar: " _—¿Quién eres esta mañana? [...] —Nadie —respondió. / —Mentira. Te conozco. Eres una mendiga ciega. [...] —Pobrecita —dijo el hombre bondadoso—. ¿Quieres recuperar la vista? Solo tienes que decirlo y volverás a ver. —Le hacía la misma pregunta todos los días. / —Puede que lo quiera mañana. Hoy, no._ " Para mantener la ceguera: " _Todas la noches, en la cena, la niña abandonada le llevaba una copa de leche y le decía que se la bebiera. Tenía un sabor extraño, amargo, y no tardó en aborrecerlo._ " Alguien en el templo la golpea con un bastón, wargueando un gato descubre que es el hombre bondadoso, incluye este conocimiento en las tres cosas que no sabía, omite el wargueo: " _Aquella noche Umma sirvió cangrejos a la sal. Cuando le tendieron la copa, la niña ciega frunció la nariz y se bebió el contenido de tres tragos; después se atragantó y soltó la copa: le ardía la lengua, y cuando bebió vino, las llamas le bajaron por la garganta y le subieron por la nariz. [...] Por la mañana, cuando la loba de la noche la abandonó y ella abrió los ojos, vio una vela de sebo que ardía donde la noche anterior no había vela alguna, con una llama temblorosa que se mecía como una prostituta del Puerto Feliz. No había visto nunca nada tan hermoso._ " (La Niña Ciega - Arya I, DdD)

 

Luego de abandonar la Casa del Blanco y Negro, las aventuras continúan:

—Pasea por las calles de Braavos cual turista, a pesar de haber huido de una secta de asesinos que pueden cambiar de aspecto, con sede en la ciudad.

—El apuñalamiento lo trataré en otra sección del ensayo.

—Prepara los pasteles Frey, asesina a Walder y luego a todos los hombres de la familia. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué badass! (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House)

—No solo cambia de rostro, también su cuerpo y estatura a voluntad, a pesar de no haber terminado el entrenamiento. Sin comentarios. / " _—¿Me enseñas a cambiar de cara? / —Como quieras. —Le cogió la barbilla con la mano y le hizo girar la cabeza —. Hincha las mejillas y saca la lengua. —Arya hinchó las mejillas y sacó la lengua—. Ya está. Ya has cambiado de cara. / —No quería decir eso. Jaqen hizo magia. / —Toda hechicería tiene un precio, niña. Hace falta años de oraciones, estudio y sacrificios para conseguir un buen encantamiento._ " (Arya II, FdC)

—Le cuenta a quien se le presente que va a matar a Cersei.

—Protagoniza la Pelea de Gatas de la Temporada con Sansa. Si la idea de las discusiones era engañar a Meñique, ¿por qué lo hacían tras puertas cerradas.

—Pelea con Brienne y termina en empate 😒. Muy bonito en el aspecto visual, pero los estilos de lucha son muy diferentes, Brienne tiene años de experiencia, es más fuerte y no hay manera de que deflectara (no sé el termino) con Aguja una espada larga, aunque era de torneo pues, ademas de mas grandes, son más pesadas.

—Se acuesta con Gendry en plan: "Es probable que para mañana estemos muertos y quiero saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo." Luego, tiene cara de arrepentida. Después le rompe el corazón, sin mostrar el más mínimo remordimiento.

—Es experta en lucha contra muchos adversarios.

—Atraviesa el Bosque de Dioses, lleno hasta el último resquicio de espectros, además de Caminantes Blancos, sin ser detectada, y mata al Rey de la Noche en el último minuto, salvando el día. (sighs)

—Juzga a Sansa por ponerse en contra de la familia, cuando no tenía más remedio que pretenderlo o la mataban, le dice a Jon que no olvide quien es su familia: se va a Desembarco y no piensa volver.

—Se salva en Desembarco, aunque parecía que Drogon la había quemado más de una vez.

 

En conclusión, D&D le dieron otro nombre: _Arya Deus Ex Machina._

Una de las cosas más insólitas fue cuando CUATRO hombres que estuvieron en su viaje, además de su hermano favorito, estuvieron en la misma habitación y luego en un road-trip, y ninguno la mencionó. De hecho, este punto fue el que provocó mi entrada en el fandom, empecé a buscar usando la etiqueta Gendrya en Tumblr, y el resto es historia. Uno de mis descubrimientos fue un fic en el cual el escritor usó su sentido común para crear distintas formas en que esto pudo haberse hecho, por el momento van más de 90 drabbles: [The Million And One Ways Arya Could (Should) Have Been Mentioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846619/chapters/26744076) 

 

Por supuesto, igual que Brienne y Asha, al ser una mujer luchadora e independiente, no le hace falta ni un poquito de amor. 😡😡😡😠😠😠

 

Nymeria, junto con sus hermanos, es un punto especial que trataré después.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras luchaba para darle forma a esta sección, adelanté otras partes. Habrá menos tiempo entre las próximas actualizaciones.


	7. Otros personajes mancillados (V): Gendry, Arya (cont.), Bran, Dorne

**Gendry**

En los libros es armado caballero, Ser Gendry de la Colina Hueca (Hollow Hill). Cuando Arya huye, lo último que ella escucha es su voz, llamándola. La siguiente vez que lo vemos, está en la Posada de la Encrucijada. Ya no es el jovencito alegre a quien atrae la razón de ser de la Hermandad sin Estandartes y por eso se les une. Es un adolecente amargado, influenciado por Lady Corazón de Piedra, que salva a Brienne de Mordedor, pero de todas maneras la entrega a la "nueva" Hermandad. Cuando ella intenta decirle quién es su padre es interrumpida por los Titiriteros Sangrientos: "— _Tienes el pelo negro y los ojos azules, y naciste a la sombra de la Fortaleza Roja. ¿Nadie te ha hecho nunca un comentario sobre tu cara? / —¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? No es tan fea como la vuestra. / —Supongo que verías al rey Robert en Desembarco del Rey. / —A veces. —Se encogió de hombros —. En los torneos, de lejos. Y una vez en el septo de Baelor. Los capas doradas nos empujaron a un lado para abrirle paso. Otra vez estaba jugando cerca del la Puerta del Lodazal cuando llegó él de una partida de caza. Iba tan bebido que estuvo a punto de arrollarme. Era un gordo borracho, pero mejor rey que sus hijos._ " (Brienne VII - FdC)

 

Su representación en la pantalla chica fue buena hasta que mezclaron, de forma bastante demencial, su trama con la de Edric Tormenta. A partir de su "venta" a Melisandre, el pobre estelarizó una cantidad ingente de idioteces:

—Melisandre lo pasea frente a las murallas de Desembarco para hacerle la gran revelación: "Eres hijo de Big Bobby B". Por supuesto, Tywin Lannister, conocido control-freak, deja la Bahía del Aguasnegras sin vigilancia, los barcos de Stannis pueden pasar sin ser detenidos, siempre que lo deseen.

—Sesión BDSM.

—No sabe nadar, navegar, remar. Lo ponen en un bote de remos.

—Reaparece a conveniencia, con un amor incondicional por el padre que nunca conoció.

—Odia a los Lannister, no porque lo cazaran para asesinarlo, sino porque mataron a "su padre".

—Hace un mazo de guerra con el símbolo de los Baratheon y lo tiene en exhibición aunque, según él, hace armas para los Lannister quienes, por sentido común, lo verían y empezarían a hacer preguntas.

—En lugar de seguir el consejo de Davos de mantener su identidad oculta, dice la verdad a Jon, bajo la premisa de "nuestros padres fueron amigos". (facepalm) Dos cosas: está en una isla gobernada por una mujer que no dudaría en verlo muerto por ser hijo de quien es; habría sido mejor si mencionaba su amistad con Arya a su hermano favorito en lugar de hablar de un hombre a quien no conoció.

—Va al Norte porque quiere luchar contra "lo que hay allí". Aquí me hago la pregunta, ¿a Jon le consta que sabe pelear? ¿O solo se deja llevar por la palabra de Davos, basada en un par de swings con el mazo?

—Su reacción cuando Jon lo envía de vuelta al Muro es exagerada, como si los uniera una amistad incondicional: "No voy a dejarte". 😕

—Gendry el maratonista. (Ya hablé de esto en la entrada sobre Jon)

—Gendry le dice a Arya, con mucho orgullo, que su apellido es Ríos por ser hijo bastardo de Big Bobby B. Empezando conque al ser de Desembarco el apellido es Mares, tampoco tiene derecho a él pues nunca fue reconocido como Mya Piedra y Edric Tormenta.

—Es todo un experto en trabajar vidriagón. 😯

—Se coloca en primera fila durante la batalla. Vuelve la duda, ¿en verdad sabe pelear tan bien?

—Es legitimado por Daenerys, a pesar de que ella no ostenta aún el poder de decidir, sigue siendo una pretendiente. Según sus propias palabras "no sabe usar un tenedor". ¿Me pregunto que opinarán los señores de las Tierras de la Tormenta, en donde nunca ha estado? 😕

 

Sin embargo, lo que me parece peor es como redujeron su relación con Arya a un revolcón para que _Arya Deus Ex Machina_ perdiera su V-Card. Eso fue indignante para ambos personajes, como si lo que pasaron juntos no significara nada. Si ella no quiere ser una Lady y él no sabe ni agarrar un tenedor, ¿por qué no lo montaron en el barco? No los casen si quieren mantener la imagen de "mujer independiente", pero por lo menos den la impresión de que tendrán un futuro.

 

* * *

  **Arya (continuación)**

En su empeño en quitarle los sentimientos, obviaron lo importante que es la familia para ella, representada en Aguja, su ancla en medio de tanto horror, su identidad: " _Aguja era Robb, Bran, Rickon, su madre y su padre, hasta Sansa. Aguja era los muros grises de Invernalia y las risas de sus habitantes. Aguja era las nieves de verano, los cuentos de la Vieja Tata, el árbol corazón con sus hojas rojas y su rostro aterrador, el cálido olor a tierra de los jardines de cristal, el sonido del viento del norte contra los postigos de su habitación. Aguja era la sonrisa de Jon Nieve._ " (Arya II, FdC)

Disculpen que haya vuelto a hablar de Arya, pero me pareció importante añadir este punto.

 

* * *

  **Bran**

Al final, su trama no tuvo ni pies ni cabeza. La verdad es que no sé qué escribir sobre él. ¿Tanto "Debo llegar al Cuervo de Tres Ojos" para que terminara como el recipiente de un ser ancestral que sólo quería ser rey? ¿Un psicópata que deja morir a miles para llegar al poder? No tiene el más mínimo sentido. La única conclusión a la cual puedo llegar es que D&D no tenían idea de que hacer para llegar al destino que GRRM les dijo iba a tener.

 

* * *

  **Dorne**

Aquí no fue uno o dos personajes quienes sufrieron. La trama completa fue arrastrada por el lodo. No se puede negar que la parte técnica (fotografía, vestuario, locaciones, etc) fue magnífica. Pero con un asco de guión, todo el esfuerzo se fue al trasto.

— _ **Myrcella:**_ de una buena jugadora de cyvasse/sitrang, a pesar de sólo tener 11 años, pasó a sufrir de un trastorno de personalidades múltiples, similar al de su tío Tyrion (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House). Primero le dice a Jaime "estoy en casa, amo a Trystane, tú no me conoces" y al final, en el barco "estoy orgullosa de que seas mi padre".

  
— _ **Trystane:**_ de un adolescente de 13 años que también juega cyvasse/sitrang, a quien Myrcella gana a menudo, pasó a ser una versión descafeinada de Oberyn. Un chulito que, como gran castigo a Bronn por intentar matarlo, hace que Areo Hotah le de una hostia (facepalm)

  
— ** _Doran:_** Su problema es que sus planes toman demasiado tiempo, espera que los afectados cumplan con la palabra de hombres muertos (compromiso de Viserys con Arianne, que con la muerte de Viserys pasa a ser de Daenerys con Quentyn, firmado por Ser Willem Darry, pero del que Daenerys no tenía idea [La Princesa en la Torre - Arianne II, FdC; Daenerys VII, DdD]), además de no confiarlos a sus hijos a tiempo, aunque sea en parte, hasta que es demasiado tarde (fiasco al intentar coronar a Myrcella [La Hacedora de Reinas - Arianne I, FdC]). Cuando por fin revela su Gran Plan, entrega una de las líneas más espectaculares de los libros: " _—¿Qué es lo que más desea nuestro corazón? —preguntó Arianne, entrecerrando los ojos. / —Venganza. —Hablaba en voz baja, como si temiera que pudieran oírlo—. Justicia. —El príncipe Doran apretó el dragón de ónice con los dedos hinchados y gotosos, y susurró—: Fuego y sangre_ *." (La Princesa en la Torre - Arianne II, FdC) / ¡Por Dios, que tenían a Alexander Siddig! Sus mejores líneas se las dieron a Varys (sighs). Su gran actuación fue su muerte: Ellaria lo mata y nadie mueve un dedo.

  
— _ **Ellaria:**_ Cuando Ser Balon Swann les lleva la cabeza de La Montaña, las Serpientes de Arena siguen en sus trece, vengar a Oberyn. Entonces Ellaria dice las palabras que, re-leyéndolas, me hacen llorar por lo que le hicieron en la serie: " _—¿Comienzo? —repitió Ellaria Arena incrédula —. No lo quieran los dioses, yo creía que con esto terminaba todo. Tywin Lannister ha muerto, igual que Robert Baratheon, Amory Lorch y ahora Gregor Clegane: todos los que tomaron parte en el asesinato de Elia y de sus hijos. Ha muerto incluso Joffrey, que ni siquiera había nacido cuando mataron a Elia. Lo vi perecer con mis propios ojos, luchando_ _por respirar. ¿Quién queda por matar? ¿Han de morir Myrcella y Tommen para que las sombras de Rhaenys y Aegon descansen en paz? ¿Cuándo acabará esto? [...] Ellaria tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, y los ojos oscuros le centelleaban. [...] —Oberyn quería vengar a Elia. Ahora, vosotras tres queréis vengarlo a él. Os recuerdo que tengo cuatro hijas, vuestras hermanas. Mi Elia ha cumplido catorce años y es casi una mujer. Obella tiene doce, está a punto de florecer. Os adoran igual que Dorea y Loreza las adoran a ellas. Si morís, ¿queréis que El y Obella os venguen, y luego, que Dorea y Loree las venguen a ellas? ¿Así queréis que sigan las cosas, en un círculo eterno? Os lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿cuándo acabará esto? —Ellaria Arena puso la mano en la cabeza de La Montaña—. Vi morir a vuestro padre. Aquí está su asesino. ¿Me llevo una calavera a la cama para que me dé consuelo en las noches? ¿Me hará reír? ¿Me compondrá canciones? ¿Me cuidará cuando esté vieja y enferma? [...] El mejor momento ¿para qué? ¿Para conseguir más calaveras? —Ellaria Arena se volvió hacia el príncipe—. Se niegan a entender; no lo soporto más. / —Vuelve con tus hijitas, Ellaria —Le dijo Doran—. Te juro que no les pasará nada malo. / —Mi príncipe. —Ellaria le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró_." (El Observador - Areo Hotah I, DdD) No hay nada que añadir, sobran las palabras 😢

  
— _ **Serpientes de Arena:**_ Desde la primera vez que aparecen (El Capitán de los Guardias - Areo Hotah I, FdC), y aún después de su encarcelamiento (El Observador - Areo Hotah I, DdD), sólo tienen un pensamiento: Venganza. Pero, a diferencia de sus contrapartes en la serie, no llegan a hacer estupideces, Doran las detiene a tiempo: " _A Obara, Nym y Tyene no les falta nada excepto la libertad, y Ellaria y sus hijas están felices, refugiadas en los Jardines de Agua._ " (La Princesa en la Torre - Arianne II, FdC) y luego las involucra en el plan (Obara llevará a Ser Balon a buscar a Estrella Oscura, Lady Nym ocupará el puesto en el Consejo Privado y Tyene irá a espiar al Gorrión Supremo, [El Observador - Areo Hotah I, DdD]). En pocas palabras, tienen algo en el cerebro. / "Lombrices" de Arena, ¿qué puedo decir de ellas? La pelea contra Jaime y Bronn da vergüenza, tiene la peor coreografía de todas las presentadas en la serie; Obara tiene la necesidad de decir a todo el mundo su nombre y quien era su padre, como si no la conocieran; "Mama, mama."; etc., etc.... Si sigo, perderé neuronas. Me da pena por las actrices, fueron las que cargaron con la culpa; la del látigo trabaja en Iron Fist y no lo hace nada mal, ni en la parte dramática ni en las peleas.

  
— _ **Oberyn:**_ La primera vez que lo vemos es a través de los ojos de Tyrion y está rodeado por la crema y nata de Dorne; Tyrion nos cuenta que forjó eslabones en la Ciudadela, es experto en venenos, formó parte de los Segundos Hijos (Tyrion V, TdE). También dice que es un tipo muy sensual que le entra a todo: esto debe ser lo único que ellos leyeron. No me malinterpreten, la actuación de Pedro Pascal fue magnífica. Sin embargo, tengo una queja: igual que con Tyrion, su presentación fue en un burdel, casteando prostitutas/os para una orgía, y no lo sacaron de allí ni cuando Tywin le ofreció formar parte del Tribunal para juzgar a Tyrion. ¡¡¡Es un príncipe, jo..er!!! Debería tener habitaciones en la Fortaleza Roja, ¿no? Lo volvieron, junto con Ellaria, un ser lujurioso que sólo piensa en sexo, va de orgía en orgía. Hasta en la Boda Púrpura, Tyrion lo saluda pero él está es "admirando" a la contorsionista, y luego coquetea con Loras (otra puñalada al fiel Caballero de las Flores). Sin comentarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS CONSTANTINE
> 
> Mientras escribo, tengo la televisión encendida y están dando Constantine. Uno de los personajes está leyendo algo que habla del hijo del diablo y dice: "Mammon busca crear su reino de fuego y sangre"😂😂😂😂


	8. Otros personajes mancillados (VI): Stannis, Melisandre, Tormund, Meñique, Euron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza, pero el Internet en mi país es un desastre y no tuve conexión desde la mañana del jueves 😐

**Stannis Baratheon**

A Stannis The Mannis lo vemos a través de los ojos de Cat, Davos y Jon. No hay que ser psicólogo para ver que sus actitudes lo ponen dentro el espectro autista. La mejor definición de su persona la hace Donal Noye: " _Stannis es hierro puro: negro, fuerte y duro, sí, pero también quebradizo, como el propio hierro. No se dobla nunca; antes de rompe_." (Jon I, CdR). Es la quintaesencia del hijo del medio. No quiere ser rey, pero al ser Su Deber, se aferra al trono como un perro a un hueso, hará lo necesario para obtenerlo, incluso sacrificar a su sobrino, Edric Tormenta, cosa que impide su consciencia, el Caballero de la Cebolla (Davos VI, TdE). Aquí entra Melisandre, a quien en verdad no cree, pero le sirve. Con su colaboración, se apoderó del ejército de Renly, tomó Bastión de Tormentas, fue de ayuda en la derrota de los salvajes en el Muro. Sin embargo, acepta el consejo de Jon de no llevarla consigo si quiere ganarse a los clanes norteños y lo ayuden a tomar Invernalia.

Stephen Dillane es la personificación de Stannis. Cuando le preguntaron si le gustaba su trabajo, dijo que lo hacía por el dinero. Esto hace que sea más triste lo que hicieron con el personaje.

— **SHOW:** El gran estratega abandonó Rocadragón; no dejó ni a un par de sirvientes para que sacudieran el polvo. Tampoco hubo mención alguna de Bastión de Tormentas. / **LIBROS:** Cersei envía a Mace Tyrell a asediar Bastión de Tormentas (Jaime II, FdC) y Loras toma Rocadragón con gran número de bajas (Cersei VIII, FdC)

—A falta de su POV, no somos testigos directos de sus interacciones privadas con Melisandre, pero en la serie lo volvieron un adolescente cachondo. Cuando Daenerys se apoyó en la Mesa Pintada le grité a la pantalla pidiéndole que quitara las manos (laughs)

— **S:** Se va de campaña a capturar Invernalia y se lleva a su mujer e hija, exponiéndolas a cualquier peligro que puedan enfrentar, porque "son su familia". / **L:** Deja a Selyse y Shireen en Guardiaoriente del Mar. Sólo cuando está ya en campaña por el Norte (inicia en Jon V, DdD) y le ha forzado la mano a Jon para hacerse con el Fuerte de la Noche, en donde planea establecerse, es que ellas llegan al Castillo Negro (Jon IX, DdD)

—Es sorprendido por los "veinte buenos hombres" de Ramsay.

— **S:** Permitió que sacrificasen a Shireen, su heredera, para derretir nieve, estando a un par de kilómetros de Invernalia. Sabemos que la muerte de la niña es una idea que tiene Martin en mente, pero dudo mucho que sea para algo tan inútil. / **L:** Cuando los sureños le piden que los deje sacrificar a alguien al Señor de la Luz para que derrita la nieve, él les suelta: " _—La mitad de mi ejército se compone de infieles —fue la réplica de Stannis—. Aquí no se quemará a nadie. Rezad con más ahínco_." (El Trofeo del Rey - Asha II, DdD). Permite sacrificios si las víctimas son personas que quebrantaron la ley.

 

* * *

  **Melisandre**

Hasta que se lee su POV, uno no tiene certeza de sus intenciones. Sólo entonces uno ve cuan convencida está de hacer lo correcto, lo cual la señala como una fanática de cuidado. Ve todo en blanco y negro, su actitud se puede resumir en "si no sigues al Señor de la Luz, eres un infiel y debes morir en su nombre". Está tan segura de que Stannis es el Príncipe que fue Prometido, que no interpreta sus visiones: " _Rezo por un atisbo de Azor Ahai, y R'hllor solo me muestra a Nieve._ " (Melisandre I, DdD). No vemos sus interacciones privadas con Stannis, solo sabemos que no se aparta de su lado a partir de su derrota en el Aguasnegras, hasta que la deja en el Muro. Luego empieza a "acorralar" a Jon, siente su poder.

En la pantalla chica, cuando no está quemando gente, es la striper oficial de la serie, me parece que estuvo en pelota en más de la mitad de sus escenas. No me malinterpreten, Carice van Houten se gasta un cuerpazo, lo afirmo sin poner en duda mi heterosexualidad, pero se enfocaron más en eso que en su calidad como actriz, cosa que pudimos apreciar mejor durante su crisis de fe. Parte de su primera conversación con Jon Nieve resume el rol que le dieron: —” _¿Eres virgen? / —No. / —Bien_."

Durante su etapa final, se volvieron un ocho:

—El funcionamiento de su collar era un misterio. Estando en Rocadragón no lo necesitaba, pero en el Norte, si no se lo ponía, era más vieja que Matusalén.

—Le dijo a Varys, en tono ominoso, que iba morir en Poniente. Psst, ¿Meli? Él vive en Poniente.

—Se fue a Essos sin decir por ni para qué.

—Protagonizó una entrada "dramática" justo antes de la Batalla de Invernalia.

—Estaba convencida de que Jon, Daenerys o ambos son el Príncipe que Fue Prometido, pero luego le dijo a Arya que ese era su destino.

 

* * *

 **Tormund**  

En los libros ostenta muchos títulos: Rey del Aguamiel en el Salón Rojo, Matagigantes, Gran Hablador, Soplador del Cuerno, Rompedor del Hielo, Puño de Trueno, Marido de Osas, Portavoz ante los Dioses, Padre de Ejércitos. De su descripción en la wiki del Hielo y Fuego: " _Tormund es descrito como un hombre con una amplia barba blanca y una cara ancha de mejillas coloradas. No es alto, pero tiene un pecho amplio y una tripa descomunal._ ", se puede decir que parece Santa Claus, excepto que tiene una vena peligrosa. Tiene cuatro hijos varones, y una hembra, Munda, quien para Danza fue "secuestrada", por lo que él está feliz. Tras la captura y muerte de Mance Rayder asume el liderazgo del ejército de los salvajes.

En la serie lo rejuvenecieron. Además de sus habilidades en la lucha, era experto consejero en cuestiones sexuales, (foca bebé, estiraron el cuento de la osa hasta la náusea), también mataba aldeanos indefensos, sin miramientos. Al menos habían mantenido un poco de coherencia interna con el personaje... Hasta que apareció Brienne. A partir de ese momento, convirtieron su "atracción" en un chiste, que luego se estiró hasta transformarlo en acoso. Pensar que todo empezó con la lectura que Kristofer Hivju dio a su personaje sobre cómo reaccionaría al ver a Brienne. Ya expresé mi opinión en la sección dedicada a Brienne. No tenía problemas con el personaje, pero la interpretación machista que le dieron a la interacción entre ambos hizo que terminara detestándolo. Llegué al extremo de querer que hubiese muerto en la caída del Muro. Pasó a ser el alivio cómico del Norte; fue vergonzoso cuando no entendió los términos usados por Jon durante la planificación de la estrategia para la Batalla de los Bastardos.

Para quienes no han leído los libros: Brienne está en las Tierras de los Ríos, se supone que con Jaime, él en el Castillo Negro. No se conocen. El "intento" de flirteo de su parte es puro invento de la serie. Vamos, que Tormund podría ser su padre. Dándoles el beneficio de la duda, tal vez, y es un tal vez muy grande, quisieron fuese un sustituto de Hyle Hunt, pero les quedó mal.

 

* * *

**Petyr Baelish, Meñique**

Es uno de los personajes más complejos e intrigantes de Canción. Nunca se sabe a qué juega. Sólo se llega a atisbar la punta del iceberg en los últimos capítulos de Sansa. Es tan hábil que tiene engañado hasta a Tywin. Jaime piensa que sería una buena Mano para Tommen (Ya sé, ya sé, me van a decir que él es el Lannister más estúpido, pero eso es cosa de la serie; es tonto cuando se trata de la familia, pero en cuanto a lo demás, es eficiente, como lo demuestra las tomas de Aguasdulces y Árbol de los Cuervos, sin derramamiento de sangre)

¿Por dónde empiezo a hablar de su versión televisiva? Le insinuó a Cersei, de una forma nada sutil, que sabía lo del incesto. Aidan Gillen nunca definió la voz del personaje: en una escena hablaba normal y en la siguiente parecía que tenía piedras en la garganta; el mejor ejemplo es el " _Chaos is a ladder_." Soltaba monólogos, interesantes al principio pero que al final no tuvieron ni pies ni cabeza. Todavía no decido si sabía o no lo psicópata que era Ramsay; me es difícil creer que arriesgase a Sansa, su única baza, depositando sus esperanzas en un tercero a quien no podia influenciar: Stannis. Lo más demencial fueron sus viajes, abusaron en su uso del Jet-pack. Mejor no hablo de lo sucedido en Invernalia. Lo único que le faltaba era que se retorciera el bigote y/o acariciase un gato.

 

* * *

**Euron Greyjoy**

En los libros, el hombre da miedo. Es un completo psicópata: arrancó la lengua a toda su tripulación; por los recuerdos de Aeron, da la impresión de que abusaba de su hermano menor; le forzó la mano a Victarion al acostarse con su esposa, y éste terminó asesinándola; el capítulo de Aeron Pelomojado en Vientos de Invierno no disminuye la sensación: amarra a su hermano y otros sacerdotes, además de la chica embarazada con su bebé, a los cascos de los barcos, a guisa de bizarros mascarones de proa, en una batalla. Es de ese tipo de personas que no te gustaría encontrar en un callejón abandonado.

En la serie, Euron fue un mal chiste. En los comentarios sobre él en Close the door, lo compararon con el típico perdedor de Secundaria que lo sigue siendo de adulto, se viste para impresionar en la entrada de un club nocturno, pero igual no lo dejan entrar. Estoy 100% de acuerdo. Durante las promociones, el actor decía que era peor que Ramsay. Sorry, buddy, but no. Poner en el mismo nivel a la versión del libro o ambas versiones de Ramsay con la de la pantalla, es como igualar al Joker de Heath Ledger con la pantomima de Jared Leto en Suicide Squad.

 


	9. Otros personajes mancillados (VII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni los personajes más pequeños se salvaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos son una selección personal.

**Señores Norteños**

El origen de la épica frase "El Norte Recuerda", es una de esas escenas que conmueven. Lord Manderly y Robett Glover le imponen a Davos sus condiciones para aceptar a Stannis como rey: " _Hasta el hombre más honrado tiene que mentir cuando trata con mentirosos. No podía enfrentarme a Desembarco del Rey mientras estuviera prisionero el único hijo varón [Wylis] que me queda. [...] Mi hijo Wendel acudió a Los Gemelos como invitado. Comió el pan y la sal de Lord Walder, y colgó la espada de la pared para celebrar un banquete entre amigos. ¡Y lo asesinaron! ¡Lo asesinaron, os lo aseguro! ¡Ojalá esos Frey se atraganten con sus mentiras! Yo bebo con Jared, bromeo con Symond y prometo a Rhaegar la mano de mi propia nieta, pero no penséis ni un momento que he olvidado. El norte recuerda, Lord Davos. El norte recuerda, y esta farsa está a punto de terminar. Mi hijo a vuelto a casa_." (Davos IV - DdD),

También están los hombres de los clanes del Norte, que forman parte del ejército de Stannis: " _—Esta marcha ha sido una locura. Cada día hay más muertes y todo ¿por qué? ¿Por una niña? / —Por la hija Ned —replicó Morgan Liddle. [...] —La hija de Ned —repitió Wull Cubo Grande—. Y ya la tendríamos, junto con el castillo si no fuerais unos sureños melindrosos que se mean en los calzones de seda en cuanto ven un poco de nieve. [...] Prefiero que mis hombres mueran luchando por la hijita de Ned, y no solos y hambrientos en medio de la nieve, llorando lágrimas que se les congelan en las mejillas. [...] Quiero bañarme en la sangre de los Bolton antes de morir; quiero sentir las salpicaduras en la cara cuando mi hacha hienda el cráneo de un Bolton. Quiero lamérmela de los labios y morir con ese sabor en la boca_." (El Trofeo del Rey - Asha II, DdD)

Tanto machacar con "El Norte Recuerda" y la única que lo hizo fue la pobre anciana que terminó siendo desollada por Ramsay.

En la serie, el Pequeño Jon Umber le entrega Rickon a Ramsay. Lord Glover, asumo que Galbart, le dice a Jon y Sansa que los Stark ya no existen; luego, no vuelve a Invernalia cuando se acerca el Rey de la Noche. Lord Manderly, tras ser recriminado por Lady Lyanna, acepta que no respondió al llamado. (sighs)

 

* * *

  **Edmure Tully**

Voy a romper una lanza por él. Se lo tragan vivo por cumplir su trabajo: proteger Aguasdulces. Esas fueron las órdenes que recibió y lo insultan por ello. Ve a las fuerzas Lannister atacar y él defiende a su gente. Peca de ingenuo al llenar la fortaleza con bocas que alimentar, como piensa Cat, pero no sabe hacer otra cosa, así lo criaron. Paga los platos rotos del sobrino quien, a diferencia de la serie, se casa con Jeyne Westerling por "honor".

Honra las palabras de su casa: Familia, Honor, Deber. " _—¿De qué se me acusa? —Pese a lo flaco que estaba, Edmure seguía teniendo más planta que Emmon Frey. [...] Hice todo lo que se me pidió. / —Ah, ¿sí? —Jaime Lannister no había dormido desde que Aguasdulces les abriera las puertas, la cabeza le retumbaba—. No recuerdo haberos pedido que dejarais escapar a Ser Brynden. / —Me ordenasteis que entregara el castillo, no a mi tío. ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de que vuestros hombres le permitieran cruzar las líneas de asedio? [...] Se fue nadando. [...] Levantamos el rastrillo de la Puerta del Agua. No del todo; solo una vara o así, lo justo para que hubiera un hueco bajo el agua y la puerta siguiera pareciendo cerrada. Mi tío es un buen nadador. Cuando oscureció, se escurrió entre las púas_." (Jaime VII, FdC)

Lo retrataron como a un tontorrón. Que quisiera entregar al Pez Negro fue horrible. Traerlo de vuelta al último episodio, solo para hacer el imbécil me pareció demasiado, aunque imagino que Tobias Menzies lo debe haber tomado como vacaciones pagadas en España.

 

* * *

  **Brinden Tully, El Pez Negro**

En los libros es un consejero de Robb, jefe de sus exploradores, es quien lo ayuda a montar la emboscada en el Bosque Susurrante para atrapar a Jaime.

Durante el funeral de Hoster ofrece su ayuda a Edmure y consuelo a Cat: " _—Una vez más —ordenó [Edmure] al tiempo que sacaba una tercera flecha del carcaj. [...] «Está tan tenso como la cuerda del arco», pensó Catelyn. / —Permitidme, mi señor —se ofreció Ser Brynden, que también se había dado cuenta. / —Ya puedo yo —insistió Edmure. [...] El bote estaba casi fuera del alcance; entraba y salía de los jirones de bruma del río. Sin decir palabra, Edmure le tendió el arco a su tío. [...] Catelyn extendió el brazo a ciegas en busca de la mano de su hermano, pero Edmure se había alejado de ella para irse en solitario al punto más alto de las almenas. Fue su tío Brynden quien le tomó la mano y entrelazó con los suyos los dedos fuertes. Juntos contemplaron el fuego que se empequeñecía con la distancia, a medida que el bote en llamas se alejaba._ " (Catelyn IV, TdE)

En la serie lo limitan a hacerle bullying a Edmure, delante de sus vasallos y en privado, y a comparar a Walder Frey con una diarrea. Su próstata lo salvó de morir en la Boda Roja. (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House)

 

* * *

  **Los Thennitas**

Me encantan los Thenitas del libro, son los más "civilizados" entre los salvajes. Para confirmar esto, en la wiki de Hielo y Fuego dice: " _De acuerdo a Jon Nieve, los Thenn son más sofisticados y más similares a las personas al sur del Muro pues tienen leyes y señores en el valle de un modo similar a los Siete Reinos. [...] Están mucho mejor equipados que la mayoría de los salvajes, con yelmos de bronce, hachas de bronce y unas cuantas hachas de piedra afilada, lanzas cortas y punzantes con cabezales en forma de hoja, pecheras tejidas de discos de bronce y escudos planos sin adornos de cuero negro cocido con remaches de bronce_." Mande Rayder pone a Styg, el Magnar, como líder de quienes escalan el Muro y atacan al Castillo Negro por su disciplina (Jon V, TdE). Una muestra de confianza en ellos es el hecho de que Jon casara a Allys Karstark con Sigorn, el nuevo Magnar tras la muerte de su padre, para protegerla de sus tíos. (Jon X, DdD).

¿Qué hicieron D&D? Los volvieron caníbales, asesinos a sangre fría, torturadores, etc., etc., etc... Los convirtieron en un comentario recurrente: " _I f..ing hate Thenns_."

 

* * *

**La Niña Abandonada**

Durante uno de los Juegos, ella le dice a Arya que tiene treinta y seis años: " _—No te mintió —respondió el sacerdote con una risita—. Esa a la que tu llamas niña abandonada es una mujer madura que se ha pasado la vida al servicio de El Que Tiene Muchos Rostros. Le entregó todo lo que era, todo lo que podía llegar a ser, todas las vidas que había en su interior_." (Arya II, FdC)

Antes de "convertirse" en la Niña Fea, el Hombre de las Marcas de Peste le dijo a Arya las "especificaciones" de su labor como Hombres Sin Rostro: " _En esta casa, la muerte no es plato de gusto. No somos guerreros, soldados ni jaques henchidos de arrogancia. No matamos para servir a un señor ni para llenarnos la bolsa, y tampoco por vanidad. Nunca otorgamos el don por placer ni decidimos a quiénes matamos. Solo somos sirvientes del Dios de Muchos Rostros_." (La Niña Fea - Arya II, DdD)

Según las citas presentadas, la T-1000 de la serie no es una buena sirviente del Dios de Muchos Rostros. Desde el principio odia a Arya, no oculta el placer que siente cuando la golpea y al recibir la orden de despacharla, se nota que no cabe en si de felicidad.

 


	10. Jaime y Brienne (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta entrada no estaba planificada. Sin embargo, mientras seguía escribiendo, leía fanfics y comentarios, recordaba los libros, más detalles sobre ellos vinieron a mi atención.

**Brienne**

Durante las lecturas, se nota que no es sólo una masa de músculos sin cerebro. Su inteligencia la vemos a través de Catelyn y Jaime. Luego, en sus POVs, nos adentramos en sus procesos mentales.

—Sobre Molino de Piedra: " _Mientras bajaban por la escalera de caracol del torreón, le pidió a Brienne que le dijera qué opinaba. / —Esto no ha sido más que un roce del dedo de Lord Tywin, mi señora —dijo la joven—. Nos está sondeando: busca un punto débil, un paso mal defendido. Si no lo encuentra, cerrará los dedos para formar un puño, y lo intentará crear. —Brienne encogió los hombros—. Eso es lo que haría yo en su lugar._ " (Catelyn VI, CdR)

—En el río vs. Ser Robin Ryger, primera vez que Jaime la ve en acción: " _Ojos bonitos y serenos —pensó. Sabía interpretar la mirada de una persona, y sabía qué aspecto tenía el miedo—. Está llena de decisión, no de desesperación._ " Luego, cuando ella le lanza a la galera la " _roca del tamaño de una vaca_ ", librándolos de los perseguidores: " _Yo mismo no lo habría planeado mejor._ " (Jaime I, TdE), aunque en ese momento también cree haberse librado de Brienne.

—Cuando el "posadero" le insiste en un camino pero ella toma el otro: " _Se ha interesado más de la cuenta por la ruta que íbamos a elegir, y esos bosques... son famosos escondites de bandidos. Puede que estuviera intentando meternos en una trampa. [...] También puede haber mentido con respecto al río, para que le compráramos estos caballos —dijo la mujer—, pero yo no me arriesgaría. Habrá soldados en el Vado Rubí y donde lo crucen los caminos. / «Será fea —pensó Jaime sonriendo de mala gana—, pero no es estúpida del todo.»_ " (Jaime II, TdE)

—Luego de que el Septón Meribal dice su magistral, no hay otra forma de describirlo, monólogo de los Hombres Quebrados, ella deduce que él fue uno de ellos antes de unirse a la Fe de los Siete (Brienne V, FdC).

—" _Estoy buscando a una doncella de trece años [...] Una doncella de noble cuna, muy hermosa, con los ojos azules y el pelo castaño rojizo. Puede que viaje con un caballero corpulento de unos cuarenta años, o tal vez con un bufón. ¿La habéis visto?_ " (Brienne I, FdC) Esas son las primeras palabras de Brienne en su primer POV. Por la descripción, es obvio que pregunta por Sansa Stark, pero tiene el suficiente sentido común de no decir el nombre de la niña, mucho menos con qué fin la busca, pues es de conocimiento general que la corona la quiere muerta: " _—Estoy buscando a mi hermana. —Sansa era una fugitiva acusada de regicidio; no se atrevía a decir su nombre._ " (Brienne I, FdC). Sólo en tres ocasiones admite de forma abierta que está haciendo en verdad: al ser confrontada por Randyll Tarly, a quien tiene pánico, en Los Susurros cuando va a luchar contra los Titiriteros Sangrientos, y al Hermano Mayor en la Isla Tranquila.

—Antes de iniciar el viaje, realiza un trabajo de detective en Desembarco, deduciendo que camino pudo haber tomado Sansa, qué medio habría tomado, hacia adonde pudo haber ido. (Brienne I, FdC)

—Compra una espada común y corriente, de modo de mantener Guardajuramentos oculta para no llamar la atención. (Brienne I, FdC)

—Durante el viaje a Los Susurros con Dick el Ágil, se nota lo desconfiada que es y las razones que la llevaron a ser así. Al final, cuando el hombre está muerto, tenemos la confirmación verbal: " _Siento no haber confiado en vos. Ya no sé confiar_." (Brienne IV, FdC)

 

También tiene una vena romántica e idealista:

—" _Para la gente como nosotros, el invierno no llega jamás. Si caemos en combate, se cantarán canciones sobre nosotros, y en las canciones siempre en verano. En las canciones, todos los caballeros son galantes, todas las doncellas son hermosas, y siempre brilla el sol_." (Catelyn II, CdR)

—" _En el Castillo del Atardecer, cuando yo era niña, siempre había un bardo —dijo Brienne en voz baja—. Yo me aprendía todas las canciones de memoria._ " (Catelyn VI, CdR)

—” _En el lugar donde nací, los bardos cantan sobre Ser Galladon de Morne, el Caballero Perfecto. [...] Ser Galladon era un campeón tan valeroso que hasta la propia Doncella le entregó su corazón. Le regaló una espada encantada como prueba de su amor. Su nombre era Doncella Justa. No había espada común que pudiera enfrentarse a ella; no había escudo que resistiera su beso. Ser Galladon portó a Doncella Justa con orgullo, pero solo la desenvainó tres veces. No quiso usarla contra ningún mortal; era tan poderosa que, con ella, cualquier combate sería injusto._ " (Brienne IV, FdC)

 

Es un personaje tan querido por GRRM que hizo que le diera una paliza a Harry Potter. Esto lo escuché en Close the Door: J.K. Rowling le ganó el Premio Hugo en 2001, con Harry Porter y el Cáliz de Fuego cuando él competía con Tormenta de Espadas, y la escritora no fue a recibir el premio; él se molestó tanto por la actitud de ella, que hizo esto: " _Había arrollado a **HARRY** Sawyer con el caballo antes de destrozarle el yelmo a Robin **POTTER** y dejarle una fea cicatriz_." (Brienne IV, FdC)

Por estas razones, entre otras, me niego a creer que, después de profundizar tanto en su desarrollo, su fin sea tan simplón.

 

D&D no se limitaron a convertirla en una guardaespaldas glorificada, también la pusieron tonta y confiada:

—Pregunta por Sansa y dice, a cualquiera y en voz alta, que está buscándola para ponerla a salvo de la corona.

—Se le presenta a Sansa en la posada, mientras está rodeada por hombres armados.

—Le dice su plan de rescatar a Sansa a un norteño X, sin prever la posibilidad de ser delatada.

—Pasa un año haciendo vigilia en una ventana (tengo entendido que una temporada equivalía a un año).

—Le parece que la estrategia para la Batalla de Invernalia es buena.

 

* * *

**Jaime**

**Advertencia:** A partir de aquí se adentran en territorio de super-fanático.

En primer lugar, Jaime Lannister es mi personaje favorito de Canción. Como todo el mundo, al principio lo detestaba. Entonces empezaron sus POVs y el desprecio pasó a ser cosa del pasado. Apenas terminé Danza de Dragones, me uní a los Escuderos del Matarreyes en el Foro Asshai (RIP).

Me entristece que los fanfics más recientes, en especial los cientos de fix-it que han venido publicando, basen su personalidad en la serie y no en los libros. Cada vez que leo "su único amigo es Tyrion", "no tiene voluntad propia", "cometió crímenes por Cersei", "es el Lannister más estúpido", me deprimo. Esta es la razón principal de esta entrada adicional.

Estoy 100% de acuerdo con las chicas de Close the Door: Jaime Lannister fue sacrificado en una mesa de la Torre de la Espada Blanca en el episodio 4-10 para ser sustituido por Larry Lannister:

—Como la destrucción de su personalidad no era suficiente, lo hicieron disléxico. Hace menos de un año hice una re-lectura, y en ninguna parte se menciona nada por el estilo. Lo único que menciona GRRM es que su letra, con la mano izquierda, es infantil, cuando escribe en su página del Libro Blanco: " _Bajo la última línea que había anotado Ser Barrristan, empezó a escribir con la mano torpe de un niño de seis años al que el maestre empezara a enseñar las letras_." (Jaime IX, TdE)

—Le entrega Guardajuramentos (espada invaluable de acero valyrio), armadura y escudero a Brienne para que encuentre a Sansa. Cuando se reúnen en Aguasdulces le dice: " _Pensé que nunca la encontrarías_."

—Le dice a Tyrion lo de Aerys, ¿Cuándo? Ni idea. Pero ellos habían establecido que solo se lo había contado a Brienne. Tyrion, a su vez, se lo cuenta a Daenerys.

—Bran le dice que si no fuera porque lo empujó de la torre seguiría siendo el mismo hombre. Sin embargo, vuelve a Desembarco porque él nunca cambió.

—Otra puñalada a su persona, que arrastró consigo a Brienne, fue el hecho de no incluirla en su entrada del Libro Blanco. " _Devuelto a Desembarco del Rey por Brienne, la Doncella de Tarth_." (Jaime IX, TdE)

 

Todo lo anterior es de terror, sin embargo, lo más fuera de personaje fue lo que hizo al final con Brienne. Borracho, la sigue a su habitación, sin siquiera disimular sus intenciones... ya sabemos lo que sucedió y la triste conclusión. Habían estado machacando durante toda la serie que la única mujer con quien había estado era Cersei, entonces, después de un mes de separación, se echa unos palos ¿y va a deshonrar a Brienne como si nada? ¿Como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo? ¿Y tras un mes estando con ella la deja, desnuda en la cama después de tener relaciones, para volver a Cersei? ¿La abandona sin por lo menos haberle dicho, una vez, que la ama? Es que hasta después de la primera vez tiene cara de arrepentido, no como la expresión de idiota que pone cuando despierta con Cersei. Desarrollan su relación con Brienne a través de cinco temporadas, la sigue como cachorrito en 8-02, la arma caballero, la salva en más de una ocasión en 8-03 y luego nos dan esta basura!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! No me malinterpreten, yo los quiero juntos, pero no así.

Si esto fuera ambientado en el siglo XX o XXI, no habría ningún problema en que la hubiese seguido si la relación fuera a ser permanente; abandonarla es horrible en cualquier contexto. Pero lo plantearon como un re-bound, una relación casual, un ligue pasajero para pasar el trago amargo. Sin embargo, ellos están en una sociedad medieval cerrada, no se puede introducir en ese marco nuestras nociones modernas; es como meter un teléfono celular en una obra de Shakespeare en su ambientación original. Presenta el mismo problema que Talysa, la enfermera que tutea al rey.

Cualquiera que haya leído los POVs de Jaime sabe como respeta a las mujeres, cuan importante le es el honor de Brienne. Ella es una doncella, y más importante aún, es la heredera de su casa; es un tema tan delicado que el haber tomado la doncellez de Jeyne Westerling es la razón por la cual Robb se casa con ella, aunque en su caso la pudieron haber unido con algún otro para tapar la metida de pata.

—Lo primero que Jaime hace apenas los rodean los Titiriteros Sangrientos es ponerla bajo su protección: " _Me habéis encontrado mientras hacía entrar en vereda a mi esposa._ " Luego les dice que es noble: " _Si me conoces, Urswyck, sabes que tendrás una recompensa. Los Lannister siempre pagamos nuestras deudas. En cuanto a la moza, es de noble cuna; os darán un buen rescate por ella_." Más tarde, después de decirle que lo más probable es que la violen por la noche, se acerca a Urswyck: " _—Todo el oro de Roca Casterly —dijo Jaime con una sonrisa cómplice—. ¿Por qué lo va a disfrutar la Cabra? ¿Por qué no nos llevas a Desembarco del Rey y te quedas tú con mi rescate? Y también con el de ella, si quieres. Una vez, una doncella me dijo que a Tarth la llamaban la Isla Zafiro_." (Jaime III, TdE)

—Después de la mutilación, está débil y febril. Shagwell, Rorge y Zollo se les acercan con intención de violarla; le dice a Brienne su técnica de evasión: " _Dejadlos hacer y escapad a vuestro interior._ " Entonces, es interrumpido por el trío y dice: " _Me sé un acertijo, Shagwell. ¿Qué tienen las viejas de Tarth en vez de dientes? Espera, te lo digo yo... ¡ZAFIROS! —gritó tan alto como pudo. / Rorge lanzó una maldición y volvió a patearle el muñón._ " (Jaime IV, TdE)

—Amenaza, primero a Walton Piernas de Acero, y luego a Vargo Hoat, con todo el poder de los Lannister para rescatarla, aún cuando ya estaba en camino a Desembarco (Jaime VI, TdE)

¿En verdad creen que se va llevar todo ese trabajo manteniéndola virgen para luego deshonrarla por despecho? GIVE ME A F....ING BREAK!!!

Es una opinión bastante generalizada, y la comparto, que la única forma en que Jaime se metería en la cama con Brienne sería pasando antes por un Septo o jurando frente a un árbol corazón, sobretodo estando él en su camino a la redención.

 

En muchas ocasiones, piensa o dice una cosa y hace otra:

—Cuando ve altas las probabilidades de que los Titiriteros abusen de Brienne, la aconseja sobre cómo soportarlo, pero después lo impide.

—Dos veces Patas de Acero llama moza a Brienne, y en ambas ocasiones Jaime lo corrige: " _Se llama Brienne_." Sin embargo, antes de la segunda vez, cuando la ve luchar contra el oso, piensa: " _Esa es la moza que recuerdo._ " (Jaime VI, TdE)

—El famoso Golden Bitchslap es uno de esos momentos en que ves cuan importante es Brienne para él. Está contrariado porque ella no le dijo de los compromisos, deja que Red Ronnet siga hablando para ver si averigua algo más, pero cuando este se regodea en su crueldad: " _La mano dorada de Jaime le golpeó la boca con tal fuerza que el otro caballero cayó rodando por las gradas. [...] —Habláis de una dama de noble cuna, ser. Llamadla por su nombre. Llamadla Brienne._ " Ese mismo día, antes de llegar a Harrenhal piensa esto: " _Si se hubieran encontrado con otros viajeros, tal vez se habría detenido a preguntarles si habían visto por casualidad a una hermosa doncella con el cabello castaño rojizo, o a otra grande y fea con una cara que cortaba la leche._ " (Jaime III, FdC)

—Una de las muestras más icónicas es la montura que le regala a Brienne: " _En los establos hay una yegua baya, tan fea como vos, pero mejor entrenada._ " (Jaime IX, TdE). Pero cuando la vemos, de fea nada: " _La yegua de Brienne era hermosa y trotaba a buen ritmo._ " (Brienne I, FdC)

 

Nada más leer las primeras palabras de su primer POV, te das cuenta de su vena poética:

—" _Un soplo de viento del este, tan suave y fragante como los dedos de Cersei, le revolvió el cabello enmarañado. [...] «Estoy vivo y ebrio de luz de sol.»_ " (Jaime I, TdE)

—" _¿Cómo es posible que una noche sea tan bella? —se preguntó —. ¿Por qué salen todas esas estrellas a mirar a alguien como yo?_ " (Jaime IV, TdE)

—" _Allí a caballo, al frente de un ejército y con el silencioso Ser Ilyn a su lado, Jaime estaba casi satisfecho. Sentía el calor del sol en la espalda, y el viento le acariciaba el cabello como los dedos de una mujer._ " (Jaime III, FdC) Nótese el cambio de " _dedos de Cersei_ " por " _dedos de una mujer_ ".

 

Es bien sabido que tener sentido del humor es señal de inteligencia, y el suyo de tonto no tiene nada, mas bien raya en lo ácido:

—Un muchacho les apunta con una ballesta en la entrada de la Posada del Hombre Arrodillado. Pregunta por qué Jaime está encadenado y él dice: " _Maté a varios ballesteros._ " (Jaime II, TdE)

—En camino a Desembarco, luego de dejar Harrenhal: " _—¿Os molesta la mano? —le preguntó Qyburn al ponerse a su altura. / —Me molesta la falta de mano._ " (Jaime VI, TdE)

—Frente al cadáver de Tywin, Cersei le pide que tome el cargo de Mano del Rey: " _¿Una Mano sin una mano? Parece un chiste malo, hermana_." Cuando Cersei dice que quien gobernará será ella, él le replica: " _No sé quién me da más pena, [...] si Tommen o los Siete Reinos._ " (Cersei I, FdC)

—Cada vez que Cersei le sale con una patada (cuando no lo llama estúpido o tullido, le tira copas de vino), él le replica: " _Yo también te quiero, hermana._ " (Cersei III, FdC)

—Antes de salir de Desembarco, Peck le pregunta si se va a poner la mano de oro y Ser Kennos de Kayce le pide que lo haga para saludar a la gente. Entonces, Jaime le sale con lo siguiente: " _Mejor no. [...] Pero si queréis lo podéis compensar, Ser Kennos. Saludad con las dos manos; sacudid también los pies si os apetece_." (Jaime III, FdC)

 

Sus pensamientos también son "pintorescos":

—Le da su palabra al Pez Negro de qué no le sucederá nada, pero el anciano caballero le dice: " _¿Sabéis siquiera qué es el honor? / «Un caballo.»_ " (Jaime VI, FdC) Sus escuderos nombraron a sus caballos Honor y Gloria xp...

—La prostituta que acompaña a Ryman Frey, lleva la corona de Robb y dice ser " _la Reina de las Putas_ ": " _No —pensó Jaime—, ese título también le corresponde a mi querida hermana._ " (Jaime VI, FdC)

 

Cada vez que salen con sus "crímenes", pienso en la siguiente lista:

—Aerys: iba a quemar Desembarco del Rey.

—Tysha: todavía estaba recuperándose del PTSD causado por Aerys. Su padre lo obligó a mentirle a Tyrion. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer Tywin.

—Bran: única cosa de la cual se arrepiente. Este si es un crimen. " _No me avergüenzo de amarte; solo me avergüenzo de las cosas que he hecho para ocultarlo. Aquel chiquillo de Invernalia..._ " (Jaime IX, TdE)

—Ataca a Ned en Desembarco: Tyrion es su hermano y Catelyn lo secuestró. Actuó por impulso, pero Ned, para proteger a Cat de su estupidez, le dice que él ordenó la captura. El hecho de que Tyrion no fuese el Lannister favorito de Tywin, no significa que se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Cat declaró la guerra. ¿Acaso no recordó que Tywin aniquiló a los Tarbecks y a los Reynes? No recordó que no es buena idea molestar a un león dormido.

—Relación incestuosa con Cersei, pasa a sus hijos como si fuesen de Robert: el incesto es desagradable, entra más en el plano moral que en el legal. Si no estuviesen relacionados, solo sería una montada de cuernos a un tipo que se los busca. En mi opinión, Robert no hizo nada para facilitar la situación con Cersei: anda con prostitutas y alardea delante de ella, engendra hijos bastardos, le saca en cara a Lyanna, la obliga a tener sexo y después se comporta como si no hubiese pasado nada; una joyita de marido.

En resumen, su único crimen es empujar a Bran, y se arrepiente.

 

Del episodio del oso, rescato un par de cosas: (Jaime VI, TdE)

—" _—¿La queréis? Pues id a buscarla. / Y aquello fue lo que hizo_."

—" _—Se llama Brienne —dijo Jaime—. Brienne, la doncella de Tarth. Porque seguís siendo doncella, espero. / —Sí. —El feo rostro ancho de la mujer se sonrojó. / —Menos mal —dijo Jaime—, porque yo únicamente rescato doncellas._ "

—Brienne le pregunta por qué volvió: " _A Jaime se le ocurrió una docena de réplicas ingeniosas, a cuál más cruel, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. / —Soñé con vos —respondió._ " Para mí, es el equivalente en Canción al " _I know_ " de Han Solo.

 

El intercambio con su primo Daven (Jaime V, FdC) dice mucho de su forma de llevarse con la gente que le agrada:

" _—¡Jaime! [...] ¡Tan flaco, y todo de blanco! ¡Y con barba!_  
_—¿Esto? Apenas una pelusa comparada con la tuya, primo.[...] ¿Te ha robado algún bandido la navaja de afeitar?_  
_[...] Agarró a Jaime por los brazos —. Temíamos por ti después de lo del Bosque Susurrante. Se rumoreó que el lobo huargo de Stark te había desgarrado la garganta._  
_—¿Derramaste amargas lágrimas por mi, primo?_  
_—La mitad de Lannisport te lloró. La mitad femenina._ "

¿En serio me van a decir que no tiene amigos? No hablo de la tía Genna porque si no, me extendería demasiado, y esto ya es bastante largo.

 

Además de las descripciones de Brienne, también están las siguientes:

—La primera vez que Jon lo ve: " _A Jon le costó apartar la vista de él. / «Este es el aspecto que debería tener un rey», pensó mientras lo veía pasar._ " (Jon I, JdT)

—" _De lo labios perfectos de Ser Jaime Lannister jamás habrían conseguido arrancar el título honorífico_." (Catelyn I, CdR) Esto fue cuando Cleos Frey presentado a Robb y le exigieron llamarlo Alteza.

—Cat va a un septo a rezar antes del enfrentamiento entre Stannis y Renly, que al final no se da. Se pone a ver las imágenes de los Siete: " _El Guerrero era Renly, y Stannis, y Robb, y Robert, y **Jaime Lannister** , y Jon Nieve._" (Catelyn IV, CdR)

 

Como ya dije, la comprensión lectora de D&D está al nivel de una ameba. O como diríamos en mi país, tienen en el cerebro un par de cucarachas jugando dominó y el partido está trancado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En una nota más relajada, la semana pasada me tuve que sacar una radiografía panorámica de los dientes. Me acompañó mi madre, el lugar estaba en un piso quince y ella le tiene miedo a los ascensores. Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en la planta baja, mamá me dijo "Las cosas que hago por amor. Esto es igual a Jaime empujando a Bran"


	11. Omisiones, adiciones y cambios desagradables, insultantes y/o sin sentido (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En mi copia de Juego de Tronos (Plaza y Janés, 2011), justo antes del Prólogo, están las siguientes palabras de George R. R. Martin: "Dicen que en los detalles está el demonio. Un libro tan largo como este tiene muchísimos demonios, y hay que estar alerta para no caer en sus garras."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mientras escribía esta sección, me vi en la necesidad de agregar el adjetivo "desagradable" al título. 
> 
> También será publicada en partes:  
> I. Primera a sexta temporadas.  
> II. Séptima y octava temporadas. (Crecieron de forma exponencial)  
> III. Salvamentos imposibles o de último minuto.  
> IV. Aspectos mágicos y simbolismos
> 
> No repetiré los detalles que ya mencioné en la sección anterior.

—Violación de Drogo a Daenerys. Dicen que esto fue una decisión de los actores. Sin embargo, fue el inicio de una tendencia horrible.

—Entre las cosas más desagradables que salpicaron a la serie, en especial por ser escenas innecesarias, está el "entrenamiento" de las prostitutas, primero por Meñique y luego por Ros. ¡Ah!, y el Meñique vouyerista. Sin comentarios.

—La trama completa de Daenerys en Qarth fue un sinsentido ( _¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS DRAGONES?_ ), pero quien se llevó la palma de oro en lo cansino fue Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Su presentación fue ridícula: " _Invoco palabra inventada y me corto la mano_ ", luego empezó con la forma mas absurda de cortejo: " _Yo no era nadie pero ahora soy el hombre más rico de Qarth_ " (rolls eyes). Tampoco es que la trama del libro fuese muy interesante, pero no me molestaba el Xaro gay que vertía lágrimas de cocodrilo, que cuando el desprecio de Daenerys es más evidente, le hace saber que ya no es bienvenida.

—Cambiaron a Jeyne Westerling por Talysa, el cliché ambulante. Sé que meter la conspiración de Tywin y Sybelle Spicer era complicado, pero sustituirla por la "mujer independiente de noble cuna que decide dejarlo todo para ayudar a los necesitados en zonas de guerra" está un poco fuera de contexto.

—Robb está en guerra, pero tiene tiempo para ir de paseo con Talysa. Después, tiene las santas pelotas de reclamar a Edmure el haber luchado contra los Lannister en Molino de Piedra.

—Al no presentar rostros conocidos entre los norteños de la Boda Roja (Dacey Mormont, Gran Jon Umber, Wendel Manderly, etc), no se les ocurrió una mejor forma de aumentar la indignación que apuñalar a una mujer embarazada en el vientre.

—Los capítulos más escalofriantes de Danza de Dragones son los de Hediondo. En ellos, Martin nos narra las consecuencias de las torturas a Theon, no el cómo se las realizan, lo cual lo hace más terrible, pues no muestra pero deja a la imaginación, y esto aumenta el horror. Sin embargo, D&D se regodearon en las torturas, siendo la más espantosa la castración que, por supuesto, empezaron con un par de mujeres excitándolo. En mi experiencia como asidua lectora de Stephen King, me parece que les habría salido mejor si, cuando vuelve de la fuga falsa, se hubiesen limitado a mostrar la cruz en donde lo amarran, para verlo de nuevo durante la cacería de la chica rubia, eso habría sido más que suficiente.

—Otra muestra de violencia innecesaria y degradante: el intento de violación a Theon.

—Como no sabíamos que Joff era un enfermo, obliga a Ros a golpear a otra prostituta, y otro día la asesina; por lo menos nos ahorraron los disparos de la ballesta y solo nos mostraron la horrible conclusión.

—El viaje de Sam y Gilly al Muro es de lo más tranquilo. Cualquiera diría que están de día de campo, no huyendo de zombies de hielo, a punto de morir de hambre y frío.

—Como no habían mostrado bastante violencia contra la mujer, nos regalaron a Carl Tanner y su alegre compañía de violadores, abusando de las hijas-esposas de Craster. Para esas escenas contrataron actores porno. De bono, también maltrataron a Hodor e intentaron violar a Meera. Fue violencia porque sí; en Danza, Bran & Co. son llevados por Manosfrías, guiado a su vez por el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto; es mas, hacen jurar a Sam que no le dirá nada a Jon.

—Presentación "jedi" de Ser Barristan, túnica con capucha incluida. Eso fue cómico. Lo único que faltó es que dijera las palabras de la Princesa Leia: " _Sálvanos Daenerys Targaryen, eres nuestra única esperanza_."

—Sam lleva a Gilly a Villa Topo para protegerla de sus Hermanos Juramentados, pero la deja en el prostíbulo.

—De camino al Castillo Negro, Gilly pasa junto al campamento de los salvajes, en donde hay vigías viendo hacia el Muro, pero no la detienen. Después te das cuenta de que están a menos de un kilómetro del Castillo. (sighs)

—La Cimitarra al norte del Muro, a la altura del Castillo Negro: el efecto visual al soltarla fue bastante espectacular, pero en el lado práctico es bastante absurdo. ¿Estaba puesto por si acaso a los salvajes se les ocurría escalar por allí? ¿En el lugar más vigilado del Muro? Además, ¿cuántos hombres necesitarían para volverlo a poner en su lugar? No sé, no tiene mucho sentido.

—Mance utiliza un mega-incendio al Norte del Muro como señal, que Sam y Jon, quienes han estado viendo en esa dirección, no habían notado hasta que empieza a sonar el cuerno. Al día siguiente no hay ni una fogata o humo, el bosque está intacto. Tampoco hay muchos salvajes, y se supone que son casí todos.

—La Montaña es mayor que Sandor, pero la versión 3.0 es, por lo menos, 20 años más joven que su "hermano menor". No habría habido problemas si se hubiesen limitado a mostrarlo con un yelmo. Recuerdo haber visto una caricatura en la que Tywin le decía algo así: " _¡Caramba, Gregor! Brutalizar campesinos te ha rejuvenecido._ "

—Las minas de la Roca se "secan". GIVE ME A F....ING BREAK!!!! Estamos hablando de Tywin Lannister, ¿en verdad creen que él permitiría eso? ¿Lo que más le importa es su legado y explota su fuente principal de ingresos hasta acabarla?

—Cersei le dice a Tywin que los rumores sobre su relación con Jaime son ciertos y luego va a buscar a Jaime. Esta locura inicia el sacrificio de Jaime Lannister y su arco de redención para traernos a Larry Lannister. / He aquí lo que sucede en los libros: Jaime encuentra a Cersei en su habitación de la Torre de la Espada Blanca. Ella le pide que interceda ante Tywin para que no la case y separe de Tommen: " _Jaime, para mi eres mi caballero de brillante armadura. [...] ¡No puedes abandonarme cuando te necesito! Me va a arrebatar a mi hijo, me va a enviar lejos_." Ella le dice que la obligarán a casarse, pero que solo quiere estar con él. Entonces, él le dice que diga la verdad, a lo que ella replica: " _—Ya vuelves a decir tonterías. [...] ¿Quieres que nos separen, como aquella vez, cuando nuestra madre nos encontró jugando? Tommen perdería el trono, Myrcella su matrimonio... Quiero ser tu esposa, somos el uno para el otro, pero no puede ser, Jaime. También somos hermanos. / —Los Targaryen... / —¡Nosotros no somos Targaryen!_ " Él le pide que baje la voz, ella sigue suplicando y pasa a otra arma de su arsenal: sexo oral. Él la detiene: " _No. [...] No, aquí no. [...] En este lugar no, Cersei. [...] ¡No! ¡Te he dicho que aquí no!_ " Ella muestra confusión, miedo, pero luego los sustituye con rabia y empieza la retahíla de insultos: " _¿Qué te cortaron en Harrenhal? ¿La mano o la virilidad? [...] Qué estupidez he cometido al acudir a ti. No has tenido valor para vengar a Joffrey, ¿por qué ibas a tenerlo para proteger a Tommen?_ " Continúa en una tirada en contra de Tyrion, a quien llama mentiroso, Jaime la refuta y ella suelta esta perlita: " _Eres un completo idiota. Te ha mentido un millón de veces, igual que yo._ " Sigue insultando a Tyrion, Jaime le pide que se vaya pues lo está haciendo enfadar, y éstas son sus tiernas palabras de despedida: " _—Ay, que miedo, un tullido enfadado. —Se echó a reír—. Lástima que Lord Tywin Lannister no tuviera ningún hijo varón. Yo podría haber sido el heredero que buscaba, pero nací sin polla. Hablando del tema, será mejor que te guardes la tuya, hermano. Ahí, colgándote de los calzones, parece muy triste y muy pequeña._ " (Jaime IX, TdE) Sin comentarios.

—" _kill the masters_ " en las paredes de Meereen, en donde se habla Valyrio, y dudo que muchos esclavos sepan leer. Cuando estaba anotando este punto, recordé una escena de The Life of Brian, una de las tantas joyas de Monty Python: [Romans go home ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntbjpo_mu3w&app=desktop)

—Los Dothraki desaparecieron de pantalla desde que Daenerys llegó a la Bahía de los Esclavos. Fueron contadas la veces en que se vieron hasta que la capturaron en 5-10.

—Si no fuera porque Daenerys no pagó por los Inmaculados, debería haber pedido reembolso. Fue insultante la facilidad con que los Hijos de la Arpía, un montón de amateurs armados con cuchillos, acabaron con ellos en la emboscada. Lo que más dolió de esa chapuza fue la muerte de Ser Barristan, como si hubiesen querido quitárselo de en medio.

—Aumentaron las edades de personajes para filmar escenas con connotaciones sexuales. Sweet Pod, hijo adoptivo de Brienne, diez-doce añitos, lo mantuvieron leal y dulce como en los libros, pero lo convirtieron en un Sex-Machine a quien las prostitutas no cobran, cumpliendo la fantasía machista: " _Miren, soy tan bueno en el saco que las profesionales no me cobran_." Pero no se quedaron allí, Missandei es una adorable nena de ocho-diez años, pero ellos debían demostrar las habilidades de Gusano Gris. ¿Qué me dicen de Gendry? ¿En verdad era necesario que nos montaran una sesión BDSM para ponerle unas sanguijuelas? ¿Y la última "allí"? Casi olvidaba a Tommen (gordito adorable, ocho añitos, le gusta jugar con sus gatos, Ser Garras y Lady Bigotes, firma un decreto prohibiendo las remolachas u otro vegetal). Myrcella y Trystane (pequeños jugadores de cyvasse/sitrang), fueron transformados en adolescentes calenturientos sin cerebro.

—Quien lo desee puede entrar en el Palacio de Doran, no sé si era el de Lanza del Sol o Los Jardines de Agua, da igual, eran de libre acceso.

—Melisandre y Davos tardan un día en ir desde el campamento de Stannis, en las cercanías de Invernalia, hasta el Castillo Negro. A Tyrion, Jon, Benjen & Co. les lleva poco más de dos semanas realizar el mismo viaje (Tyrion II, JdT). Fans que han hecho el cálculo de las distancias, han establecido que entre ambos lugares, usando el Camino Real, hay 650 millas = 1046 km.

—Meryn Trant golpeando a Sansa no es suficiente, tenía que ser pederasta. No me malinterpreten, su muerte fue satisfactoria, pero el preludio fue horrible, pudieron encontrar otra excusa.

—Los sabuesos que persiguen a Sansa y Theon, junto con su manejador, desaparecen devorados por el agujero negro de las inconsistencias.

—Daenerys cabalga rodeada de Dothrakis, de pronto ve una sombra. Entonces se aparta de la horda para reaparecer montada en Drogon, que sólo pasaba por allí. Me pregunto que habrá sucedido con el caballo.

—Rhaegal y Viserion desarrollan una conexión mental repentina con Daenerys. Salen de su cautiverio en el momento justo. / " _Los señores de los dragones de la antigua Valyria controlaban a sus monturas con hechizos de atadura y cuernos mágicos; Daenerys había tenido que arreglárselas con una palabra y un látigo_." (Daenerys X, DdD)

—Dependiendo de para qué se tome el agua del estanque en la Casa del Blanco y Negro, puede matarte o curarte. / " _«Venenos.» Entonces lo comprendió todo. Todas las noches, después de las oraciones, la niña vaciaba una frasca de piedra en las aguas del estanque negro._ " (Arya II, FdC)

—El pobre Wum Wum no tenía ni una ramita para defenderse durante la Batalla, solo su cuerpo.

—Jon pierde la Batalla de los Bastardos por no escuchar a Sansa. Todos son hombres muertos, hasta que los Caballeros del Valle llegan, gracias a Sansa, pero los norteños nombran Rey en el Norte a Jon, solo porque una mocosa* de diez años les pega cuatro gritos. ¡ _El Lobo Blanco vengó la Boda Roja_!... GIVE ME A FREAKING BREAK!!!... ¡¡¡SANSA Y LOS CABALLEROS DEL VALLE VENGARON LA BODA ROJA, CUERDA DE CRETINOS!!! ¡¡¡ELLA ES LA HIJA LEGÍTIMA!!! ¡¡¡ES LA HEREDERA!!!

—Esto me lo hizo ver Enne88: el Pez Negro deja entrar a Brienne a Aguasdulces, con un escudero vestido con atuendo Lannister y ella portando una espada Lannister, le dice que no confía en ella, ¿pero después los ayuda a huir porque ella sería de mejor ayuda a Sansa que él? (facepalm)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si sólo se hubiesen limitado a una taza de Starbucks, la espada de acero Valyrio flexible de Jon o Tommen masticando chicle, lo tomaba como chiste, pero esto es demasiado. Y continúa para peor.
> 
> *Me encanta la pequeña osa, pero eso fue ridículo.


	12. Omisiones, adiciones y cambios desagradables, insultantes y/o sin sentido (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La saga continúa 😒

—De los creadores de " _Lord Bronn, Maestro de la Moneda_ ", les presentamos a " _Daario Naharis, Gobernador Encargado de la Bahía de los Dragones_ ", porque un mercenario con el corazón roto y cambiarle el nombre al lugar es protección suficiente para que no vuelva a haber esclavitud. (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House)

—Los Dothrakis son muy adaptables y recursivos. Nunca se habían montado en un barco pues consideran veneno el agua que sus caballos no pueden beber, sin embargo, ni se marean y son marineros expertos. Dudo que hayan experimentado alguna vez el invierno, pero son expertos en el tratamiento del cuero para protegerse del frío, ni siquiera se resfrían. Lo mismo para los Inmaculados.

—Daenerys desembarca en Rocadragón y entra en la fortaleza, sin que los Inmaculados y/o Dothrakis se aseguren primero de que no hay peligro.

—Edd el Penas y un grupo de Hermanos Negros, en actitud defensiva, reciben a Bran y Meera, la gran amenaza: un tullido y una chica con cara de cansancio, al norte del Muro y les pregunta si son salvajes. Pst, Edd, si están al Norte del Muro deben ser salvajes... Dejando de lado la pregunta idiota, pues en este caso único no son salvajes, Bran le sale con uno de sus acertijos y entonces Edd los deja pasar porque dijo las palabras mágicas; solo le faltó encogerse de hombros y decir OK. Aunque fuesen salvajes, ¡¡¡debería dejarlos pasar!!! ¡¡¡Él sabe a qué se enfrentan!!! (rolls eyes)

—Lyanna Mormont dice, como una gran cosa, que no se quedará tejiendo frente a una chimenea y entrenará; de remate, hacen un paneo de Brienne, que la mira con cara de aprobación. Eso fue puro fan-service. En primer lugar, todas las personas de la Isla del Oso saben pelear, su madre y sus hermanas fueron a la guerra con Robb; Dacey, su hermana mayor, era una de sus espadas juramentadas. Segundo, están en invierno, todo el mundo debe saber, aunque sea, remendar una media; hay fotos de soldados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial remendando su ropa, no tenían a otros soldados en el frente que lo hicieran por ellos. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo tejer? Una vez vi un segmento en un noticiero, creo que de CNN, en donde hombres salían de su oficinas, corredores de bolsa si mal no recuerdo, y se iban a clubes de tejido para desestresarse. Esto se resume en una palabra: misoginia.

—La pobre Meera no se cambia de ropa desde que cruzaron hacia el Norte del Muro, aun cuando Bran tiene ropa nueva.

—El Banco de Hierro negocia en el mercado de esclavos. Por supuesto, los ciudadanos de Braavos, descendientes de esclavos emancipados, no tienen problema con eso; de seguro todos los acólitos de la Casa del Blanco y Negro tienen acciones. (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House)

—Sansa, no Lord Royce, el experimentado caballero cuya residencia es el equivalente a Suiza, es quien señala que hay que poner cuero a las armaduras. Si el hombre fuese dorninese, te lo pasaba.

—La flota de Euron estaba propulsada por motores de última generación. Primero, ataca a la flota de Yara entre Rocadragón y Dorne (final del 7-02). Aunque no lo dicen, se da a entender que Gusano Gris había zarpado con los Inmaculados al mismo tiempo, usando la flota de los Amos. Siguiendo con Euron, lleva a Ellaria y su hija a Desembarco (principio de 7-03). Gusano Gris, liderando a los Inmaculados, ataca Roca Casterly, y justo en ese momento, Euron destruye la flota (final del 7-03). En pocas palabras, en el tiempo que le lleva a Gusano Gris dar la vuelta al continente, Euron está en las costas de Dorne o las Tierras de la Tormenta, se devuelve a Desembarco, en donde participa en un desfile, para luego emprender la vuelta al continente, y llega al mismo tiempo que Gusano Gris a la Roca.

—Little Sam no crece durante tres temporadas. Nadie en producción ha interactuado nunca con niños.

—Sam le da ron a Jorah para el dolor cuando le va a tratar la psoriagris. Están en lo más parecido a un hospital universitario que existe, de seguro debe sobrar Leche de la Amapola y Vino del Sueño, u otras drogas; si consiguió unas cremas, pudo encontrar anestésicos adecuados. Además, después de ver sólo segundos del procedimiento, es humanamente imposible que al día siguiente Jorah estuviese tan fresco como una lechuga; parecía estar siendo sometido a tratamiento por quemaduras de tercer grado.

—Tormund da órdenes en Guardiaoriente. Por supuesto, un salvaje con quien han estado en guerra durante años es nombrado a dedo por un desertor, que ellos sepan, para que les diga qué hacer y lo seguirán sin rechistar. Nada más imaginarme a Cotter Pike, Hombre de Hierro de pura cepa, siguiendo a Tormund como un corderito, me troncho de risa. (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House) Jon podrá ser el Rey en el Norte, pero no tiene poder de decisión sobre la Guardia de la Noche, ellos son una hermandad independiente.

—Jon mata al Caminante Blanco y, ¡oh casualidad!, todos los espectros caen menos uno. Todo para establecer, de forma rebuscada pero simplona, cómo eliminar a los espectros, la Teoría de la Mentalidad Colmena: " _Si matamos al Rey, se acaba todo_ ". Si quiero ver eso, busco los capítulos en que salen los Borg en Star Trek: Voyager, y está mucho mejor desarrollado (como no había demostrado que soy nerd 😜)

—Los cuervos de Guardiaoriente establecieron un récord de velocidad al hacer el viaje hasta Rocadragón en un día. Me puse a buscar en Google y, aunque es difícil de establecer las distancias, los fans que se han puesto en ello dicen que entre esas dos locaciones es de poco más de 3000 km. Según Wikipedia, una [paloma mensajera](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paloma_mensajera) puede recorrer 700-1000 km en un día, volando a 90 kph. Otorgando el beneficio de la duda, digamos que un cuervo da más distancia, igual tardaría por lo menos tres días. O usaron la Máquina Teletransportadora de Varys.... O el Jet-Pack de Meñique.

—Apliquemos la suspensión de la realidad para creer que los dragones sí pueden volar más de 3000 km en menos de un día. Sin embargo, Drogon podrá tener el tamaño de un Boeing 747, pero no tiene su cabina para comodidad de Daenerys. No hay manera de que ella hubiese soportado la rapidez del viento, las bajas temperaturas por la altura en que volaba, la baja presión de oxigeno... la lista es larga.

—Volviendo a los vuelos de Daenerys, aún no me puedo creer que no le hayan hecho ni arnés ni armadura. Hay muchas ilustraciones de Targaryens, aprobadas por Martín, hechas muchos años antes de la serie, usando ambos aditamentos, entre ellas una espectacular de Aegon el Conquistador sobre Balerion.*

—Daenerys, con su conexión mental, le envía un memo a Drogon y este deja que se le encaramen encima cuatro hombres más un espectro. También le da la misma señal a Rhaegal, y este deja que Jon lo cabalgue: vaya forma de desperdiciar una oportunidad de establecer la conexión Targ. Una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de El Mundo del Hielo y Fuego, es que sólo quien tenía sangre Valyria podía acercarse y/o cabalgar a un dragón, y no siempre estaba garantizado que saliese con vida en el intento. Además, el dragón era quien "daba permiso".

—Benjen le dice a Jon que el caballo no puede con ambos. Sin embargo, cuando rescata a Bran y Meera, subió a ambos, junto a él, en el animal. Es igual que Rose, Jack y la puerta: sí cabían.

—Los chistes de eunucos no fueron suficientes, hicieron que a Theon lo golpearan en los bajos durante su pelea en la playa y, por supuesto, esta condición le sirvió de ventaja. (rolls eyes)

—Sam se lleva el crédito de descubrir el origen de Jon, no hace mención de Gilly.

—Llaman Aegon a Jon tras haber establecido el nombre de los bebés Targaryen durante el juicio de la Hermandad sin Estandartes al Perro. Rhaegar no es mi persona favorita, Lyanna no se queda atrás, pero, ¿anula el matrimonio con Elia, deja a los hijos como bastardos, y después llama al hijo nuevo como al que abandona? (rolls eyes)

—El estanque con aguas termales, ubicado frente al Arciano, en el bosque de dioses de Invernalia, desde el primer episodio de la serie, desaparece en la última temporada, incluidas las rocas que lo delimitaban.

—Los Caminantes Blancos sabían quien era Ned Umber, por eso lo usaron a él, y no a otro niño, para que el mensaje tuviese más impacto.**

—Hasta que Melisandre aparece, y si mis ojos no me engañan, venía de la misma dirección en que aparecieron los espectros después, los Dothraki iban a atacar sólo con sus arakhs, sin una pizca de vidriagón. Con o sin fuego, eran hombres muertos.

—Estrategia, o más bien falta de ella, en la Batalla de Invernalia. No profundizaré en esto pues ya hay bastantes metas, podcasts y vídeos de YouTube sobre esto, hechos por gente más ducha en el tema.

—Miguel Sapochnik está obsesionado con las montañas de cadáveres. Primero en la Batalla de los Bastardos forma una pared; un campo de batalla tan grande y todos los cuerpos caen en el mismo sitio, aún me pregunto cómo. Luego en la de Invernalia, se van formando montículos en donde se montan los defensores.pero

—Bronn amenaza a los hermanos Lannister y, de forma indirecta, a Brienne. Tyrion le ofrece Altojardín, la casa gobernante de El Dominio, el granero del reino, como si estuviese dándole trabajo en el bar de la esquina. Luego desaparece, sin enfrentar ningún tipo de consecuencia.

—A pesar de volar a cientos de metros de altura, en un cielo despejado, Daenerys no ve a la flota de Euron.

—Entre todos los náufragos, Euron encuentra a Missandei.

—Aparición repentina de un desierto a las puertas de Desembarco. Además, desaparición tanto de las colinas que rodean la ciudad como del Bosque Real. (8-04)

—El embarazo de Cersei es el más extraño registrado en la historia de la humanidad. A pesar de que suscribo la tesis de WackyGoofball de que era un tumor, ellos insistieron en que sí estaba encinta. Aún no me puedo creer que nadie les haya dicho que los tiempos no cuadraban, ni siquiera Lena que es madre.

—Toda mi vida la he pasado en el trópico. En mi país, en lugar de cuatro estaciones, tenemos temporadas de sequía y de lluvia. Necesito que alguien me explique el invierno, en especial en Desembarco. Jaime inicia el viaje al Norte: empieza a nevar (7-07). Cersei recibe a la Compañía Dorada, tomando como referencia la duración del viaje de Jaime, un poco menos de un mes: cielo despejado, sol radiante, visibilidad de kilómetros, ni un copo de nieve, ni un montículo (8-01). Desde que Daenerys va a negociar a las afueras de Desembarco, más o menos un par de meses luego de la Batalla de Invernalia, hasta el fin de la Masacre de Desembarco: cielo despejado, con la excepción de una nubes colocadas "estratégicamente" sobre la flota de Euron, sol radiante, ni un copo de nieve (8-05). Jon va a hablar con Daenerys, dan a entender que es el mismo día de la Masacre: nevada tan fuerte como para tapar a Drogon. Juicio a Tyrion, tomando como referencia las barbas, además de la improbabilidad de Sansa y Arya permaneciendo mucho tiempo tranquilas, de un par de meses a un máximo de seis luego de la Masacre: cielo despejado, sol radiante, ni un copo de nieve, árboles en el Dragonpit verdes y frondosos (8-06). ¿Hay algún maestre por allí? Los inviernos en Canción duran años, ¿no?

—La Compañía Dorada, la mejor agrupación de mercenarios que jamás haya existido, nunca rompen un contrato: la eliminan como un niño matando hormigas con una lupa. Eso fue insultante. Lo más ridículo fue sacarlos de la ciudad, ¿por qué harían eso? Tienes murallas, puedes aguantar un asedio, ¿para qué ponerse en formación frente a la puerta? En los libros Harry Strickland es un idiota, pero sus generales no, por eso son los más cotizados. Copiando del Wiki de Hielo y Fuego: " _Nuestra palabra es tan buena como el oro_ ", su grito de guerra es " _Bajo el oro, el acero amargo_ "

— _who puts a 1-armed man in a boat_ : Hasta que vi este tag en un fanfic, lo había olvidado. En serio, ¿quién pone un hombre con un solo brazo en un bote de remos? Cielos, a qué nivel rebajaron a Tyrion. Lo peor es que cuando Jaime y Bronn van en un bote hasta la costa de Dorne, Bronn es quien rema, por obvias razones.

—Euron es el único Hombre del Hierro en llegar a tierra, justo a la.entrada de la cueva y en el mismo momento en que llega Jaime.

—Davos le ofrece El Dominio, granero del reino, a los Inmaculados y Dothrakis, así como así.

—" _Bran (que no es Bran) es la mejor opción para ser Rey pues es quien tiene la mejor historia._ " ¿En serio? ¿No se les ocurrió una mejor motivo? Igual que con el sacrificio de Shireen, esto debe ser idea de Martin, pero seguro tendrá lógica, no algo tan sin sentido y traído por los cabellos.

—Tyrion le entrega Altojardín, la Casa que gobierna El Dominio, el granero del reino, a Bronn. Antes del último episodio, había leído los spoilers, y la razón por la que no los tomé en serio fue esta estupidez y que, de ñapa, lo nombraran Maestro de la Moneda; un mercenario a quien Tyrion tuvo que explicar cómo funcionan los préstamos. ¿Se lo imaginan tratando con el Banco de Hierro? Tendrá una visita de los Hombres Sin Rostro en muy poco tiempo. Puro fan-service.

—Dejan a un dragón ir por la libre y nadie se preocupa.

—" _El lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive_ ": Bran se queda en Desembarco, Sansa en Invernalia, Arya ahora es Cristóbal Colón, Jon se va Más-Allá-del-Muro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hasta los vikingos de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón usan silla y arnés.
> 
> **Si seguía añadiendo "rolls eyes" me iba a quedar bizca.


	13. Omisiones, adiciones y cambios desagradables, insultantes y/o sin sentido (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una de las cosas que caracterizaban a la serie y que gustaba a la audiencia era el "nadie está a salvo". Tomando las palabras de Joan_de_Arc, las decisiones de los personajes y/o las circunstancias en que se encontraban los llevaban a extremos en que no había manera de sobrevivir, sus acciones tenían consecuencias, sus muertes tenían sentido. Sin embargo, en la últimas temporadas eso dejó de suceder.

**Jaime vs. Drogon**

Jaime cabalga a orillas de lo que parece un lago no muy grande, el agua no llega a medio metro de profundidad por donde va. El dragón lo intenta rostizar (RIP Honor) y, de la nada, aparece Bronn que lo empuja al agua. Entonces, se hunde en la [Fosa de las Marianas](https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fosa_de_las_Marianas). Entre la armadura completa, la ropa de cuero que lleva debajo, más la mano de oro, debe tener unos 20-30 kilos encima, está más que ahogado. Sin embargo, en el siguiente episodio aparece a kilómetros de donde cayó, vivito y coleando.

 

**Tyrion vs. Hombres de Piedra**

Es un episodio de los libros, sucede en Los Pesares, es rescatado por Jon Connington y subido a La Doncella Tímida (Tyrion V, DdD). El problema es que en la serie cae al agua en un canal en el medio de la ciudad, se ven estructuras enormes a su alrededor, pero aparece de nuevo a kilómetros de la ciudad, siendo llevado a nado por Jorah.

 

De estos dos puntos podemos llegar a la conclusión de que Jaime, Jorah y Bronn son serios contendientes a tener en cuenta en cualquier competencia de nado en aguas abiertas. Deben haber entrenando con los Navy Seals.

 

* * *

**Arya vs. La Niña Abandonada**

La asesina profesional le vuelve el vientre un colador; antes de sacar el puñal por última vez, lo retuerce. Aún así, Arya tiene fuerzas suficientes para impulsarse y saltar sobre la baranda del puente, cae a un canal, cuyas aguas no deben ser muy limpias, bucea hasta la orilla para que su cazadora no la vea, recorre medio Braavos desangrándose, entra al teatro y se esconde tras bambalinas, sin que nadie la vea. Luego, Lady Crane la lleva hasta su casa, la remienda pues es experta en heridas punzo-cortantes y duerme tras tomar un poco de Leche de la Amapola. Menos de 24 horas después, salta de un segundo piso, hace parkour por media ciudad, llega hasta su refugio, asesina a la Niña Abandonada y le quita el rostro. Para finalizar, va hasta la Casa del Blanco y Negro, que está a una distancia considerable de la ciudad, a poner la cara en el Salón de los Rostros, en donde Jaqen la encuentra parada muy derecha, como si no le doliese nada, y él la deja partir, así no más, sólo porque ella dice su nombre. Si no moría desangrada, lo hacía por la septicemia.

 

**Jaime vs. Euron**

Como dije en la entrada dedicada a Jaime, era imposible que sobreviviera a sus heridas. Si no tenía un pulmón colapsado, sufría de hemorragia interna masiva. Sin embargo, sube por el pasadizo que lo lleva al sótano en donde están las calaveras de los dragones, de allí, toma las escaleras hasta la planta de la Fortaleza en donde está el Salón del Mapa, y por esas casualidades de la vida, encuentra a Cersei. Ella nota que él sangra, pero él ni rechista. Vuelven por el mismo camino hasta el sótano con las calaveras. Él la deja en un espacio abierto y empieza a buscar la salida, CAMINANDO DERECHO, sin siquiera trastabillar ni poner cara de dolor, e intenta mover los escombros. Cuando ve que no hay salida, vuelve, caminando muy derecho, a abrazar a su hermana. (No sigo más pues aquí me refiero a las heridas con arma blanca)

 

Si algo quedó en evidencia, es el hecho de que el _plot armor_ aumentaba las posibilidades de supervivencia y tolerancia al dolor a heridas por arma blanca, como la evidencia presentada lo demuestra. Ese no fue el caso de Areo Hotah: es atacado por la espalda con un puñal, muere enseguida, le arrancan el arma y lo lanzan a la espalda del maestre, también muerde el polvo. Lancel, en la misma temporada del incidente de Arya, recibe una puñalada en la espalda, más o menos a la altura de un riñón, no lo mata pero si lo inmoviliza. Gusano Gris, tras la emboscada de los Hijos de la Arpía, pasa días en cama, y cuando por fin puede caminar, lo hace apoyado en Missandei. También está Meryn Trant, inclinado y adolorido por las múltiples heridas en el vientre. A confesión de partes, relevo de pruebas.*

 

* * *

**El Perro vs. Brienne**

Me pregunto si el Hermano Ray usó la misma compañía de localización satelital empleada por Mr. Darcy en Orgullo y Prejuicio (2005)**. Lo digo porque el lugar en que quedó Sandor después de caer del acantilado está aislado, no se ve ningún sendero transitado por allí, ni un caminante a lo lejos, ni siquiera aves volando, nada de nada, era como si estuviera en la luna. En el libro, Arya lo deja abandonado, oculto a la vista, pero cerca de un sendero y del Tridente, en donde tiene sentido que el Hermano Mayor escuche sus gritos (Arya XIII, TdE)

 

**Salto de Theon y Sansa**

No hay manera de que hubiesen salido indemnes de esa caída. Antes, en la misma escena, Theon arroja a Myranda desde una altura menor y ella muere con la cabeza destrozada. Que no me vengan con que Bran sobrevivió: ¡Quedó paralítico y estuvo inconsciente durante mes y medio! No había nieve para amortiguar la caída, sacrificaron a Shireen para derretirla, ¿no? / " _El muro exterior de Invernalia tenía ochenta pies de alto, pero en la zona donde había saltado, la nieve se había apilado hasta una profundidad de más de cuarenta. Una almohada blanca y fría. La chica se había llevado la peor parte. Jeyne, su nombre es Jeyne, pero ella nunca se lo diría. Theon había aterrizado sobre ella y había roto alguna de sus costillas._ " (Theon, Capítulo de Vientos de Invierno) (80 pies = 24,384 m; 40 pies = 12,192 m)

 

**Jon vs. Ramsay**

Primero, queda atrapado entre la carga de caballería de ambos bandos: ni un rasguño, tarda un poco en dar el primer golpe. No se le acerca ni una sola de las las flechas aunque mueren hombres a su alrededor debido a ellas. Se forma el extraño muro de cuerpos y son rodeados por los lanceros. Es aplastado por la avalancha de hombres intentando huir, casi muere asfixiado pero logra sacar la cabeza de la aglomeración. Salvado por los Caballeros del Valle en el momento justo, al mejor estilo Éomer y los Rohirrim en el Abismo de Helm (El Señor de los Anillos, Las Dos Torres)

 

**Daenerys & Co. vs. Hijos de las Arpía**

Los Hijos de la Arpía empiezan a matar sin ton ni son. Por supuesto, los Inmaculados son los primeros en caer. A pesar de que a su alrededor la gente cae como moscas, Daenerys se toma su tiempo para intercambiar una mirada significativa*** con Jorah. Corren por la arena, los atacantes los rodean, pero solo atacan uno a la vez. Daenerys y Missandei se toman las manos, resignadas. Entonces, en ese preciso momento, Drogon decide pasar a saludar a su mami. Aterriza a pocos metros y empieza a quemar sólo Hijos de la Arpía (ni un Inmaculado cayó bajo su ataque), quienes lo atacan con las lanzas uno a la vez. Daenerys se monta en Drogon y se va, dejando a sus "amigos" a su suerte. Sólo le faltó decir: " _So long, suckers!_ " El sentido común dicta que los demás quedan a la merced de los Hijos de Arpía que no fueron quemados; sin embargo, la próxima vez que los vemos, están en el Salón del Trono en la Gran Pirámide.

 

**Tyrion vs. Rhaegal y Viserion**

Tyrion bebe y sabe cosas, por eso baja a ver a los dragones, se les acerca, les quita los pernos a las cadenas, que por cierto, crecen en tándem con ellos, a menos que un Inmaculado o Dothraki muy valiente se las cambien, y se va, sin siquiera estornudar por el olor a quemado. En los libros, ni Quentyn ni Daenerys tienen tanta suerte. Al príncipe dorniense, Rhaegal lo convierte en parrilla (El Domador de Dragones - Quentyn IV, DdD). Drogon le lanza llamaradas a su madre, hasta que ella lo doma con un látigo y es cuando se deja montar (Daenerys IX, DdD) A diferencia de la serie, ella no es ignífuga, se le quema el pelo, le salen ampollas: " _Tenía la piel rosada y sensible, y le manaba un liquido lechoso del las palmas agrietadas, pero las quemaduras se estaban curando._ " (Daenerys X, DdD)

 

**Jorah vs. Psoriagris**

” _Quitamos la costra, aplicamos cremas y la piel te queda como el culito de un bebé. Todo en menos de 24 horas._ " (Ya toqué este punto)

 

**Los Hermanos Lannister vs. La Montaña**

¿En qué dimensión Cersei dejaría ir a sus hermanos? No hablo de la de los libros, hablo del canon de la serie. Culpa a Tyrion de la muerte de los niños porque Tywin no estaba para protegerlos, le dijo a Jaime que no volviera a traicionarla, ¿pero los deja vivir después de amenazarlos? (rolls eyes). Hace unos días terminé de leer un fic en donde Jaime es capturado y no puede ir al Norte, muy bien desarrollado, bastante oscuro, como era de esperar: [The Man In The Black Cells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114477))

 

**Jon & Co. vs. Rey de la Noche & Co., Edición Más-Allá-Del-Muro**

Los espectros los persiguen y ellos corren a un montículo que resulta ser, por suerte, una isla ubicada en el medio de un lago congelado. Les da tiempo, a excepción de los Red-Shirts de rigor, de llegar allí antes de que el hielo se quiebre; hasta Thoros, herido como está, lo logra. Pasan la noche temblando de frío, Sandor se aburre, los atacan: son hombres muertos. Entonces, Daenerys llega justo a tiempo, al lugar adecuado, en el medio del Norte, gracias a la compañía de localización satelital recomendada por Mr. Darcy y el tracker que puso en Jon sin que él lo supiera. Los sobrevivientes suben a Drogon, a excepción de Jon. Mientras tanto, el Rey de la Noche, en lugar de arrojar la lanza a Drogon, el blanco fácil y estático, decide, por cuestiones de plot armor, apuntar a Viserion en pleno vuelo. Drogon despega y se va. Jon, es arrastrado al agua por una avalancha de espectros. Sin embargo, logra salir del agua, está a punto de ser rodeado por espectros y llega Benjen, quien pasaba por allí de pura casualidad, y lo monta en su caballo. Solo hablando de Jon, si no muere a mano de los espectros, lo hace debido a la hipotermia.

 

**Jon & Co. vs. Rey de la Noche & Co., Edición: Invernalia**

Los personajes favoritos llegan al final durante la Batalla de Invernalia, excepto algunos secundarios sacrificables (Edd, Lady Lyanna, Beric, Theon y Jorah), cuyas muertes fueron necesarias para "disimular" lo mejor posible el gigantesco _plot armor_. Jorah sobrevive a la fatídica carga de los Dothraki. Todos los principales y secundarios que estaban en primera fila son arrollados por una avalancha imparable de cuerpos, cuya única víctima conocida es Edd, el resto es salvado en el último segundo por Daenerys y Drogon. Davos se pinta una de escapista luego de la exhibición ninja de Arya, sólo se le vuelve a ver la mañana siguiente. A menos que tuvieses nombre, no salías de las criptas. Jon cae de Rhaegal, el Rey de la Noche levanta las manos y lo rodean los espectros, otra vez, pero llega Daenerys y lo salva, otra vez. Drogon es atacado por espectros, Daenerys cae, Jorah, tras las murallas, escucha el chillido de Drogon y llega justo a tiempo a salvarla. Ni qué hablar de Jon gritando a Viserion. Todos están a un tris de palmarla, entonces Arya atrviesa el Bosque de Dioses, lleno hasta el último resquicio de espectros, además de todos los Caminantes Blancos, y asesina al Rey de la Noche, dando un salto animé****: Ta-dá! ¡Todos se salvan!

 

**Jon, Arya y Jaime vs. Daenerys & Co.**

Sólo he visto este capítulo una vez. En este momento me acabo de dar cuenta de algo: si Jaime estaba cerca de la Fortaleza Roja y Daenerys iba haciendo caminitos por la entrada de la ciudad, lejos de la Fortaleza, ¿cómo es que caían escombros cerca de él? Volviendo al punto, Jaime se salva de escombros y ataques de soldados; perdí la cuenta de las veces que vi a Arya abrasada por Drogon; Jon estuvo distraído la mitad del tiempo dentro de la ciudad, si no estaba muy cerca de donde Drogon lanzaba llamaradas, caminaba entre Inmaculados, norteños y soldados Lannisters que lo atacaban, pero nunca lo rozaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS SI NO HAS VISTO SUPERMAN RETURNS  
> Hace unos días estaba viendo esta película con mi madre. Cuando Lex Luthor apuñala a Superman con la hoja de criptonita, ella dijo: "Hasta a Superman le duele y grita cuando lo apuñalan" 
> 
> **SPOILER SI NO HAS VISTO ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO (2005)  
> Adoro esta película, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que la he visto. Sin embargo, siempre he encontrado graciosa la facilidad con que Mr. Darcy encuentra a Elizabeth. Primero, bajo una tormenta, en una glorieta en el medio de la nada. Segundo, hacia el final, Lizzy no puede dormir luego de la visita de Lady Catherine (siempre hay una Cat 😜), sale a caminar, y él la encuentra, al amanecer, también en el medio de la nada 😁
> 
> ***Solía ver The Soup cuando el host era Joel McHale. En esa época, había un segmento llamado "Clippos Magnificos" en que se burlaban, en especial, de las novelas latinoamericanas. Estas estaban plagadas de las "significative glances", "miradas significativas" que se lanzaban los protagonistas y solían durar mínimo treinta segundos, con intercambio de tomas de uno a otro, llenas de sonrisas tímidas y pestañeos.
> 
> ****Esta descripción del salto de Arya la tomé del fic A Big Cop in a Small Town (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189285)


	14. Omisiones, adiciones y cambios desagradables, insultantes y/o sin sentido (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Además del detallado aspecto político, colmado de intrigas y conspiraciones, Canción del Hielo y Fuego se desarrolla en un mundo lleno de magia y simbolismos; después de todo, es Fantasía Medieval. Con pesar fuimos testigos de cómo, al pasar las temporadas, ambos aspectos se fueron diluyendo, en especial el mágico. ¿Pero qué podemos esperar de unos señores que “adaptaron” La Ilíada y dejaron por fuera a los dioses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte resultó más larga y compleja de lo que creía, de modo que la publicaré en dos secciones.

**"Baby Shadow"**

Dos sombras hacen el trabajo sucio de Stannis. La primera se encarga de Renly, no vemos su nacimiento. La segunda, despacha al fiel Ser Cortnay Penrose (Davos II, CdR):

" _—¿Quién os llevó hasta Renly? —preguntó Davos mientras sacaba los remos y los metía en las aguas negras._  
 _—No fue necesario —dijo—. Estaba desprotegido. Pero aquí... Bastión de Tormentas es un lugar antiguo. Hay hechizos que impregnan las piedras, muros negros que una sombra no puede atravesar. Son viejos, todos los han olvidado, pero ahí siguen. [...] —¿Estamos detrás de los muros?_  
 _—Sí. Por abajo. Pero no puedo seguir. El rastrillo llega hasta el fondo. Y los barrotes están muy apretados: ni un niño podría pasar entre ellos._ "  


En la serie mezclaron ambas muertes. Representaron el nacimiento de la segunda y la usaron para eliminar a Renly. Me pareció chistoso que, a pesar de estar Renly en un campamento al aire libre, la sombra tuviese que atravesar una cueva cuyo acceso estaba obstruido por una reja. ¿Nombraron alguna vez a Bastión de Tormentas en la serie?

 

* * *

**El Fantasma del Alto Corazón**

Este peculiar personaje lo vemos en dos ocasiones, gracias a Arya.

—" _Soñé, y vi una sombra con un corazón llameante que mataba a un venado de oro_ [Renly] _, así fue. Soñé con un hombre sin rostro que aguardaba en un puente que se balanceaba y oscilaba. Tenía en el hombro un cuervo ahogado con algas colgando de las alas_ [existe la teoría de que Euron paga a los Hombres son Rostro para matar a Balon] _. Soñé con un río turbulento y una mujer que era un pez_ [Cat] _. Las aguas la arrastraban, muerta estaba, con lágrimas rojas en las mejillas, pero los ojos se le abrieron, y el terror me despertó_ [Lady Corazón de Piedra] _._ " (Arya III, TdE)

—" _En la sala de los reyes_ [Harrenhal] _, la Cabra_ [Vargo Hoat] _está sentada en solitario, febril, mientras sobre él se cierne la sombra del gran perro_ [Gregor Clegane] _. [...] Soñé con un lobo que aullaba bajo la lluvia —decía la enana—, pero nadie oía su dolor. Soñé con un clamor tal que pensé que me estallaría la cabeza, tambores, cuernos, gaitas y gritos, pero el sonido más triste era el de las campanillas_ [Boda Roja]. _Soñé con una doncella que estaba en un banquete, con serpientes moradas en los cabellos y veneno en los colmillos_ [Sansa en la Boda Púrpura, con la redecilla en el cabello] _. Y después volví a soñar con esa doncella, que mataba a un cruel gigante en un castillo de nieve_ [Sansa rompiendo el muñeco de Robert Arryn, aunque tal vez es algo más enrevesado] _._ ” (Arya VII)

La segunda vez, la anciana ve a Arya: “ _Te veo, niña lobo. Niña de sangre. Creía que era el señor_ [Beric] _el que olía a muerte… [...] Es muy cruel que hayas venido a mi colina, muy cruel. Ya me ahogué con el dolor de Refugio Estival; no quiero además el tuyo. Vete de aquí, corazón oscuro. ¡Vete!_ ”

Por supuesto, nada de esto llegó a la serie. Lo sustituyeron con una profecía de Melisandre a Arya durante la tercera temporada, colores de ojos de a quién iba a matar, bastante genérico; según ellos la idea de que se cargara al Rey de la Noche, con sus ojos azules, se les ocurrió en la quinta; pero lo dudo, eso fue al final de la séptima, cuando les dieron el contrato de Star Wars. Luego, la cosa más traída de los cabellos: Sandor Clegane interpretando visiones en el fuego; Sandor – fuego, ¿alguien más ve la incongruencia? (sighs)

 

* * *

**“Weirdwood Dream”**

“ _Los arcianos le susurran al oído mientras duerme_ ” (Arya VII). Estas palabras las dice Thoros a Arya sobre el Fantasma de Alto Corazón, justo antes del capítulo de Jaime en que tiene el sueño y al despertar, nota está recostado en un tocón de arciano (Jaime VI, TdE). No profundizaré mucho en él pues hay bastantes metas sobre esto. Sin embargo, hay una cosilla que me llama la atención:

“ _Era un centenar de voces, mil voces, las voces de todos los Lannister desde Lann el Astuto, que había vivido en el amanecer de los tiempos. Pero era, sobre todo, la voz de su padre, y junto a Lord Tywin estaba su hermana, pálida y hermosa, con una antorcha encendida en la mano. Joffrey también estaba allí; era el hijo que ambos habían tenido, y tras ellos había otra docena de sombras oscuras con cabellos dorados_.” Al saber los sucesos que siguen en el futuro, me llama la atención que Cersei está entre los Lannister muertos, de los que formarán parte su padre e hijo en poco tiempo. Luego, todos se van, dejan a Jaime solo y es cuando llega Brienne, quien lo defiende.

No tuvimos “Weirwood Dream” en la serie.

 

* * *

**Guardajuramentos y Lamento de Viuda**

Las vemos por primera vez a través de Tyrion, en su cuarto POV en Tormenta de Espadas:

“ _—Los colores son extraños —comentó mientras inspeccionaba la espada [Lamento de Viuda] a la luz del sol. Casi todo el acero valyrio era de un gris oscuro, que casi parecía negro, y aquella espada también. Pero en los dobleces había un rojo tan oscuro como el gris. Los dos colores se besaban sin siquiera tocarse; cada ondulación era diferente, como oleadas de noche y sangre que lamieran una orilla acerada._  
 _[...]_  
 _—He de confesar que esos no son los colores que buscaba, y no sé si podría volver a producir el mismo efecto. Vuestro señor padre me pidió el escarlata de vuestra Casa, y ese era el color que preparé para infundir en el metal. Pero el acero valyrio es testarudo. Se dice que estas viejas espadas tienen memoria y no cambian con facilidad. Lo trabajé con medio centenar de hechizos y aclaré el rojo una y otra vez, pero el color siempre se oscurecía, como si la hoja le estuviera bebiendo el sol. Y algunos pliegues no admitían el rojo en absoluto, como podéis ver_.”  


Luego, en el Weirwood Dream (Jaime VI, TdE), hay una referencia a ellas:

“ _—Al menos dadme una espada”_  
 _—Ya te di una espada —dijo Lord Tywin_  
 _Estaba a sus pies. [...] Cuando alzó la hoja, una lengua de llamas claras chisporroteó en la punta y recorrió el filo, antes de detenerse a un palmo de la empuñadura. El fuego adoptó el color del propio acero, de manera que ardía con una luz plateada, y las penumbras se retiraron._  
 _[...]_  
 _—Una espada —suplicó Brienne, y allí estaba, con cinturón, vaina y todo._  
 _[...]_  
 _La espada de Brienne también ardía con llamas azules y plateadas._ ”  


Dudo mucho que tan detallada descripción de los colores, tanto de las hojas como de las llamas, sea para nada. Allí hay algo gordo.

En la serie tuvimos un magnífico cold open con la fundición de Hielo y la fabricación de las dos espadas. Pero hasta allí llegó. Pasaron a ser sólo dos armas más, muy bonitas. Si la memoria no me falla, ni Jaime ni Brienne supieron que con ellas podían destruir Caminantes Blancos. Lamento de Viuda desaparece en un agujero negro.

  

* * *

**Maggy la Rana**

Esta profecía es un tema recurrente en los POVs de Cersei en Festín. La vemos completa en un sueño (Cersei VIII, FdC)

“ _—Tres preguntas puedes hacer. [...] No te van a gustar mis respuestas._  
 _[...]_  
 _—¿Cuándo me casaré con el príncipe? [...]_  
 _—Nunca. Te casarás con el rey._  
 _[...]_  
 _—Pero seré reina, ¿verdad?_  
 _[...]_  
 _—Sí. [...] Reina serás… hasta que llegue otra más joven y bella para derrocarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido._  
 _[...]_  
 _—¿El rey y yo tendremos hijos? [...]_  
 _—Oh, sí. Él, dieciséis; tú, tres. [...] De oro serán sus coronas y de oro sus mortajas [...]. Y cuando las lágrimas te ahoguen, el valonqar te rodeará el cuello blanco con las manos y te arrebatará la vida._ ”  


Introdujeron el primer flash-back en la quinta temporada. Volvemos a los problemas de continuidad. En la primera temporada Cersei le dice a Cat en 1-02, cuando la visita en la habitación en donde tienen a Bran, que tuvo un niño con Robert, de cabello negro. Ya con eso, no tiene razón para preocuparse por la profecía. ¿Entonces para qué introducirla, y recortada? Al final tuvo cuatro hijos: un niño con Robert, tres con Jaime, y Tumor Lannister, el Primero de su Nombre. (sighs) Esa inconsistencia debió ser una alerta de lo que vendría a partir de esa fatídica temporada. Tampoco le dan seguimiento a la parte de la YMB(Q). Ni siquiera nombraron al valonqar, cosa que olvidó mucha gente empeñada en la teoría de “Jaime mata a Cersei y se suicida”; por lo menos nos ahorraron eso.

 

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia**

GRRM le dijo a Gwendoline Christie que la historia de Jaime y Brienne era “La Bella y la Bestia” con los roles y géneros cambiados.

—La primera vez que vemos a Brienne: “ _Unas cuantas voces lo aclamaron al grito de «¡Tarth!», y otro extraño saludo «¡ **Bella**! ¡ **Bella**!», pero la mayoría guardaba silencio. [...] —La llaman Brienne la **Bella** … pero no a la cara, o tendrían que defender esas palabras con las armas. [...] La llamaban la **Bella** … en tono burlón._ ” (Catelyn II, CdR)

—Cuando Catelyn va a hablar con Jaime en los calabozos de Aguadulces: “ _Jaime Lannister no había tenido acceso a una navaja desde la noche en que lo capturaron en el Bosque Susurrante, y el rostro que antes era tan semejante al de la Reina aparecía ahora cubierto de una barba descuidada, que brillaba dorada a la luz de la lámpara y le daba el aspecto de una gran **bestia** amarilla, magnífica estando incluso encadenada. La cabellera sucia le caía hasta los hombros, enmarañada y apelmazada, la ropa se le pudría sobre el cuerpo, tenía la cara pálida y demacrada… pero, pese a todo, su poder y su **belleza** [beauty en el original] eran innegables._” (Catelyn, VI, CdR)

—Descripción de la propia Brienne en su primer POV: “ _Si Brienne hubiera sido hombre, se podría considerar alto y corpulento; para ser mujer era enorme. **Monstruosa** era la palabra que había oído toda la vida. Tenía los hombros anchos y las caderas más anchas todavía. Sus piernas eran largas, y sus brazos, gruesos. El pecho era más músculo que senos. Las manos eran muy grandes; los pies, enormes. Y además era fea, con un rostro caballuno lleno de pecas y unos dientes que casi parecían demasiado grandes para su boca. No le hacía falta que se lo recordaran_.” (Brienne I, FdC)

—Después del Golden Bitchslap, cuando Jaime le exige a Ronnet Connington que llame a Brienne por su nombre, este dice: “ _Brienne. Como quiera mi señor. [...] Brienne la **Bella**._” (Jaime III, FdC) 

Sin embargo, D&D siguieron en sus trece: “ _Jaime es igual a Cersei, no tiene redención. Brienne es fea, no le hace falta amor, sólo quiere ser guardaespaldas._ ” (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House)

 

* * *

Como podemos ver, a nuestro querido George le encanta dejar migajas en el camino, la cosa es que sepas encontrarlas y recogerlas. Como diríamos en mi país, él no da puntada sin hilo; siempre tiene alguna razón para escribir esas pequeñas pistas.

 


	15. Omisiones, adiciones y cambios desagradables, insultantes y/o sin sentido (V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora. Me afectó un pequeño "bloqueo de escritor" xD...

**Lobos Huargos, Wargueo y Dioses Antiguos**

Los lobos aparecen en el primer capítulo con un POV permanente en Juego de Tronos (Bran I, JdT). Forman parte esencial de personajes importantes: los Niños Stark. Es imposible pasar por alto el simbolismo alrededor de su primera aparición, cinco junto a su madre, muerta por el asta de un venado, y el otro aparte. Son animales, no hablarán, de hecho Fantasma no hace ruido, pero representan su identidad, los mantienen centrados en su familia, no son simples mascotas. Se puede decir que fueron enviados por los Dioses Antiguos del Norte:

—“ _Hace doscientos años que no se ve un lobo huargo al sur del Muro_ ”

—“ _Hay cinco cachorros. [...]Tres machos y dos hembras. [...] Tenéis cinco hijos legítimos. Tres chicos y dos chicas. El lobo huargo es el emblema de vuestra Casa. Estos cachorros están destinados a vuestro hijos._ ”

—Luego, cuando Jon encuentra a Fantasma: “ _Tenía el pelaje blanco, mientras que los demás cachorros de la camada eran grises. Los ojos eran rojos como la sangre del hombre harapiento que había muerto aquella mañana. A Bran le pareció que ya los tuviera abiertos, mientras que los demás aún seguían ciegos._ ”

La primera vez que Fantasma hace ruido es cuando Jon intenta desertar, para llamar la atención de sus perseguidores (Jon IX, JdT). Es Fantasma quien encuentra las armas de vidriagón y el cuerno roto (Jon IV, CdR) A diferencia de la serie, Qhorin Mediamano es quien decide llevárselo, junto con Fantasma pues: “ _Más allá del muro, los viejos dioses son todavía fuertes. Son los dioses de los primero hombres… y de los Stark._ ” (Jon V, CdR). Es durante esa expedición que Jon tiene su primer _sueño de lobo_ : en él, es Fantasma y piensa en sus hermanos: “ _Había cinco, aunque deberían haber sido seis_ _[Lady ya está muerta], y estaban dispersos, separados los unos de los otros.”_ ; ve el rostro de Bran en un arciano: “ _Los_ _ojos lo miraron. Eran unos ojos feroces, pero se alegraron de verlo. El arciano tenía la cara de su hermano. Aunque, ¿Cuándo había tenido su hermano tres ojos?_ ”; percibe que está en un lugar que huele a muerte, entonces arciano-Bran se inclina y le abre el “ _tercer ojo_ ”, sale del sueño y warguea a Fantasma por primera vez (Jon VII, CdR). Lo siente cuando vuelve al Muro: “ _La punzada de hambre que sentía era aguda como una hoja de vidriagón. Un hambre abrumadora._ _[...] Al principio no comprendió que sucedía_. _Cuando lo entendió se puso en pie de un salto._ _[...] No volví a sentir tu presencia desde que subí por el Muro, ni siquiera en sueños_ ” (Jon XII, TdE). Sueña con sus “hermanos de manada”: “ _A lo lejos, muy lejos, alcanzaba a oír la llamada de sus compañeros de manada, de hermano a hermano._ _[...] Una lluvia torrencial azotaba a su hermano negro [Peludo] mientras despedazaba una cabra enorme. [...] En otro lugar, su hermana [Nymeria] alzaba la cabeza para aullar a la luna, y cientos de pequeños primos grises interrumpieron la caza para cantar con ella. [...]Habían sido seis: cinco cachorros ciegos y gimoteantes en la nieve, que mamaban la leche fría de los pezones duros del cadáver de su madre, y él [Fantasma], que se arrastraba alejándose, solo. Quedaban cuatro…, y había uno que el lobo blanco ya no podía sentir. [...] Al otro lado [al norte del Muro], el viento era aún más gélido; el lobo lo sabía. Allí era donde estaba su hermano, el hermano gris que olía a verano._ ” (Jon I, DdD) Más adelante, en el mismo capítulo, Melisandre le dice a Jon que mantenga cerca a Fantasma, consejo al que, en el mejor estilo Robb, no hace caso.

Me parece que, después de Bran, Arya es quien está más conectada a su lado lobuno (xD…). Una noche, durante su viaje con Yoren & Co., va a orinar lejos del campamento y es rodeada por una manada de lobos que no le hacen nada (Arya III, CdR). Luego, estando en Harrenhal tiene sueños lobo: “ _Arya estaba soñando con lobos que corrían libres libres y salvajes por el bosque_ ” (Arya VI, CdR). Durante su huida de Harrenhal, mientras está tratando de borrar su rastro: “ _Una vez, desde la cresta de una elevación, divisó sombras negras que cruzaban una corriente en un valle que ellos habían dejado atrás  [...] se dio cuenta de  que se trataba de una manada de lobos._ ”; en un sueño, caza a los Titiriteros Sangrientos que envían tras ellos: “ _En el sueño, Arya no era una niña pequeña; era un lobo enorme y fuerte [Nymeria]_ , _y cuando salió de debajo de los árboles al encuentro del grupo y le enseñó los dientes con un gruñido grave y estremecedor, percibió el hedor rancio del miedo.”_ (Arya I, TdE). Luego de la Boda Roja: “ _Casi todas las noches soñaba con lobos. Una gran manada de lobos con ella a la cabeza. Era más grande que ninguno de los demás, más fuerte, más ágil y más rápida.”_ ; más adelante, sueña con Lady Catelyn, saca su cadáver del río (Arya XII, TdE). También en Braavos además de warguear a Nymeria mientras duerme, cuando es Beth la ciega, entra en un gato y por eso “ve” lo que sucede a su alrededor, incluyendo quien la golpea, que resulta ser el Hombre Bondadoso (La niña ciega – Arya I, DdD).

No recuerdo en que capítulo sale, así que no les puedo poner la cita exacta, pero Sansa tiene sueños “vacíos” cuando está en el Valle, ella sabe que está soñando, mas no ve nada, solo oscuridad. Cuando en Invernalia reciben la carta que Cersei le obliga a escribir, Bran, en su sabiduría de ocho años,  dice que el problema de Sansa es que “ _Perdió a su loba_.” (Bran VI, JdT)

Al no tener POV de Rickon, no sabemos que sucede con él y Peludo, pero su conexión es evidente Tampoco recuerdo en donde sale, pero hay una parte en que se especifica que el lobo, a diferencia de sus hermanos, tiene los ojos verdes y, si se suma al hecho de que el niño sueña que ve a su padre en las criptas, podría llegarse a la conclusión (hilando fino) de que tiene “sueños verdes”, solo que es muy pequeño para comprender.

Si me pongo a hablar de Bran, no terminaría nunca. De él, me apuesto a que hay cientos de metas, más ahora con el final demencial que le dieron en la serie.

Hasta Catelyn siente que los lobos son importantes después del ataque a Bran. Ned piensa otro tanto y que cometió un error al matar a Lady. No tenemos POV de Robb, pero por Catelyn, sabemos que hay una conexión entre él y Viento Gris, el lobo lo ayuda a encontrar un camino para capturar El Risco, no le agradan los Westerling ni Sybelle Spicer, tampoco se queda quieto cuando llegan a Los Gemelos. Robb no le hace caso a Cat cuando le dice que mantenga a su lobo cerca y ya sabemos que sucedió.

El Prólogo de Danza de Dragones podría llamarse Wargueo 101. A través de los ojos de Varamyr Seis Pieles vemos, en un relato escalofriante, los “Do and Dont’s” de esta habilidad especial. Uno de los detalles más importantes que se pueden apreciar allí, es que al morir, el warg puede transferir su conciencia a otro cuerpo; interesante punto, dado el asesinato de Jon.

Sin embargo, lo que en mi opinión sella la importancia de los lobos son estas palabras: _“—Los lobos regresarán —dijo Jojen con solemnidad. / —¿Cómo lo sabes, muchacho? / —Lo he soñado_.” (Bran II, CdR)

 

¿Qué hicieron D&D?

—Verano se lanza a una horda de espectros y muere. Siguiendo la falta de continuidad, a Fantasma lo mandan con los Dothrakis a atacar la horda, mucho más grande, y sólo pierde una oreja.

—Con Nymeria se inventaron la escena de “ _esa no eres tú_ ” para no volver a nombrarla. (sighs)

—Al pobre Peludo, que al ser el más salvaje, es el más peligroso, lo despachan los Umber fuera de cámara.

—En primer lugar, me pregunto cómo hicieron los amotinados de Craster para encerrar a Fantasma. Luego está el cambio en su tamaño, crecía y se encogía a requerimiento. Lo peor fue cuando Jon ni siquiera se le acercó a acariciarlo y se lo regaló a Tormund*. La excusa que dieron para la actitud de Jon fue que por ley está prohibido acariciar lobos, y después se contradijeron pues en la última escena sí lo toca.

—Con respecto al wargueo, se limitaron a poner a Bran con los ojos blancos. Bueno… eh… eso fue todo… Mucho viaje al Norte del Muro para nada… Todo se resumió en poner a Bran diciendo acertijos y como recipiente de un ser ancestral y omnipotente quien, a pesar de saber todo y no necesitar nada, “ _quería ser rey_ ” (sighs)

—¿Los lobos vuelven? Eh... nope… No quedan lobos, ni reales ni metafóricos, es más, el episodio 8-04 se llama “The Last of the Starks”, o sea, “Los últimos Stark”. (sighs)

¡¡¡PERO TENEMOS DRAGONES!!! (Nivel de sarcasmo: Dr. House)

**El Muro**

Esta enorme estructura no es una simple barrera construida para mantener gente que no sigue tus reglas al otro lado. Fue erigida por Brandon el Constructor, con la ayuda de gigantes y Niños del Bosque, quienes incluyeron su magia, después de la primera Larga Noche.

—Los salvajes tienen una apreciación particular del Muro. Cuando extienden las escaleras de cáñamo y los thenitas empiezan a subir, Jon e Ygritte tienen el siguiente intercambio: " _—Cómo odio este Muro [...] ¿Te has fijado en lo frío que es?  / —Está hecho de hielo —señaló Jon. / —No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. Este Muro está hecho de sangre._ " Cuando ya están arriba, Ygritte está llorando y Jon intenta consolarla: " _He estado a punto de caerme. [...] Dos veces. Tres veces. El Muro inventaba sacudírseme; lo he notado. [...] Lloro porque no encontramos el Cuerno del Invierno. ¡Abrimos medio centenar de tumbas, dejamos todas esas sombras sueltas por el mundo y no conseguimos encontrar el Cuerno de Joramun para derribar este maldito muro!_ " (Jon IV, TdE)

—" _«Me bastará con los hechizos. —Allí, en el Muro, era aún más poderosa que en Asshai; cada uno de sus gestos y palabras tenía más fuerza, y podía hacer cosas que nunca había hecho—. Las sombras que haga surgir aquí serán temibles; no habrá criatura de la oscuridad que las resista.» Con una magia tal a su alcance, pronto podría prescindir de los simples trucos de alquimista y piromante._ " (Melisandre I, DdD)

—En Sangre y Fuego, último libro de historia ficticia de los Targaryen, en el capítulo de la reina Alysanne, GRRM dice que su dragón no podía cruzar el Muro. Fuente: Los Siete Reinos. (Vi lo que hiciste ahí, Georgie. Publicaste después de la séptima temporada, picarón)

 

Al eliminar el aspecto mágico del Norte, ni una mención al Cuerno de Joramun, ni la magia que protege al Muro, debían encontrar una razón para su caída. Aquí empezó algo semejante a una serpiente que se muerde su cola. Deben luchar contra el Rey de la Noche & Co., entonces: para convencer a Cersei (laughs), van al Norte a por un espectro; son rodeados por el Rey de la Noche & Co.; Daenerys va al rescate; el Rey de la Noche asesina a Viserion; el dragón-zombie derrite una sección del Muro; muere media población del Norte. En pocas palabras, si no hubiesen ido a buscar al espectro, el Rey de la Noche no se apodera de Viserion, el Muro no cae, y la mitad de la población del Norte no muere. (sighs) Le habría salido mejor a Daenerys derrocar a Cersei y después ver que se hacía en el Norte, después de todo, el Muro está allí, frenando el avance de los muertos.

 

**La Puerta Negra**

Es uno de esos episodios mágicos y grandiosos que llenan la trama de Bran: " _—Hay una puerta —dijo el rollizo Sam—. Una puerta oculta, tan vieja como el propio Muro. Él [Manosfrías] dijo que era la Puerta Negra. [...] No la encontraréis. Y aunque la encontrarais, no se abriría para vosotros. [...] Solo la puede abrir un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche [...] Un Hermano Juramentado. [...] Era de arciano blanco, y tenía un rostro. La puerta emitía un brillo de leche y luz de luna, tan tenue que apenas si tocaba nada que no fuera la propia puerta. [...] El rostro era viejo y blanquecino, arrugado y encogido. [...] La boca estaba cerrada, al igual que los ojos. Las mejillas estaban demacradas; la frente marchita, y la barbilla, temblorosa. [...] La puerta abrió los ojos. También eran blancos, ciegos.”_ La puerta pregunta que quieren y Sam recita el Juramento de la Guardia de la Noche: _“Los labios se abrieron, se abrieron y se abrieron, hasta que sólo quedó una enorme boca rodeada de un anillo de arrugas."_ (Bran IV, TdE)

Sé que era pedir demasiado, pero lo que usaron fue ridículo: una entrada sin puerta, ni un trozo de madera para disimularlo, en el lado Norte del Muro. La imagen de Verano en contraluz es hermosa. Sin embargo, uno después se pregunta por qué los salvajes no la habían visto. Han estado planeando pasar al otro lado, revisado cada palmo, durante años han escalado el Muro por donde no hay Hermanos y saben que el Fuerte de la Noche está abandonado, alguien se pudo acercar a explorar, ¿no? ¿Cómo no vieron una entrada tan grande? (rolls eyes)

 

**Manosfrías y El Cuervo de Tres Ojos**

Manosfrías es un Hermano Negro quien, según Hoja, la Niña del Bosque, murió hace mucho tiempo. El Cuervo de Tres Ojos lo envía a ayudar a Sam y Gilly para que Sam pueda abrir la Puerta Negra, de modo de dejar pasar a Bran & Co. al Norte. GRRM ya dijo que no es Benjen, tumbando todas las teorías que decían que lo era.

El Cuervo de Tres Ojos resulta ser Brynden Ríos, conocido como “Lord Cuervo de Sangre”. Para quienes no han leído los libros de Dunk y Egg  (como yo, cuando leí CdHyF por primera vez), él es uno de los Grandes Bastardos, hijo de Aegon IV (El Indigno) y Melissa Blackwood (Árbol de los Cuervos). Era albino y tenía los ojos rojos (les suena de algo). Entre los muchos cargos que tuvo, estuvo el de Maestro de los Rumores, donde se decía que sabía las cosas porque veía con “mil ojos y uno más”. Es el último verdevidente y se encarga de entrenar a Bran.

En la serie, Benjen es una especie de Manosfrías. Es usado como salvador sacrificable de último minuto, primero de Bran y Meera, luego de Jon. El Cuervo de Tres Ojos termina siendo un ser inmortal que quiere algo tan mundano como ser rey. (rolls eyes)

 

* * *

Del Príncipe que fue Prometido, Azor Ahai y Nissa Nissa, El Último Héroe y Portadora de Luz, etc. hay cientos de metas. Los libros están llenos de referencias a esas leyendas. También se las pasaron por el arco del triunfo.

No hablo de las profecías y magia de Essos pues los capítulos de Daenerys, que es donde sale la mayoría, me dan una pereza infinita. Con ella tenemos la maldición de Mirri Maz Duur, las profecías de Qaithe, la Casa de los Eternos. Excepto la de Mirri Maz Duur, lo demás también lo dejaron de lado. Te acepto que la Casa de los Eternos era “complicadillo” de hacer, pero el _¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS DRAGONES?_ fue obstinante.

Pecando de repetitiva, esta gente no supo qué hacer, les quedó grande la mitología. Me apuesto a que nuestro querido George no puso tantas pistas y detalles porque estaba aburrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER SI NO HAN VISTO JOHN WICK  
> Después del devastador final de la serie y antes de alejarme por completo de cualquier cosa relacionada con GoT, vi un meme en donde ponían una foto de John Wick y las palabras: “Este el Jon que merece Fantasma”


	16. Hilos sueltos (más bien una caja de madejas de lana) al final del camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una historia bien contada puede dejar interrogantes, algún que otro hilo suelto que el lector o espectador debe atar con su imaginación. Sin embargo, fue ridícula la enorme cantidad de preguntas que dejaron al aire, cuyas posibles respuestas carecen de lógica y sentido común. Aquí pongo las que se me fueron ocurriendo, tal vez haya más...

—¿Supo Jaime la razón de la Expiación de Cersei? ¿Se enteró de la confesión? ¿Se enteró de su infidelidad con Lancel? En los libros se enteró gracias a Tyrion, antes de que la encerrase la Fe y fue una de las causas del "divorcio". Conté las veces que se repite la letanía de Tyrion: " _Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y por lo que sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna_."; sólo en su primer POV en Festín de Cuervos lo hace cuatro veces.

—¿Para qué mostraron Tarth? Eso fue un gasto enorme en CGI y extras.

—¿Fue anulado el matrimonio de Sansa y Tyrion? Al menos en los libros esperaban confirmación de la muerte de Tyrion para casarla con Robin Arryn: " _Nada más ruede la cabeza del Gnomo, los cuervos nos traerán la noticia desde Desembarco del Rey. Robert y tú os podéis casar al día siguiente, qué maravilla, ¿verdad?_ " (Sansa VI, TdE) Y luego con Harry el Heredero: " _El matrimonio tendrá que esperar hasta que Cersei esté acabada y Sansa enviude_." (Alayne II - Sansa III, FdC)

—¿Cómo sobrevivían los bebés de Craster el viaje hasta las Tierras del Eterno Invierno?

 —¿Qué dijo la voz que escuchó Varys cuando quemaron sus partes? ¿De quién o qué era?

—Si cuando Jaqen se envenenó, la Niña Abandonada pasó a ser Jaqen, ¿por qué la nueva Niña Abandonada odiaba a Arya pero el nuevo Jaqen que era la Niña Abandonada no? Vaya trabalenguas.

—¿Por qué Davos le pidió a Melisandre resucitar a Jon?

—¿Por qué Melisandre esperó tanto para resucitar a Jon? ¿Por qué le hizo servicio de barbería? Cuando Thoros resucitaba a Beric se limitaba a rezar.

—¿Qué convenció a Melisandre de que Jon era el Príncipe que Fue Prometido? ¿Su resurrección? De ser así, según ese criterio, también lo podría haber sido Beric.

—¿Por qué Kimbara, Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo Rojo estaba convencida de que Daenerys era el Príncipe que Fue Prometido? ¿A qué juega R'hllor? ¿A los dados?

—Si al final Arya terminó siendo el Príncipe que Fue Prometido, ¿por qué Melisandre le dijo a Daenerys que ella, Jon o ambos lo eran? También le dijo a Varys que ella había reunido al Hielo y el Fuego.

—¿Por qué tuvo que irse Melisandre a Essos?

—¿Por qué Davos confiaba tanto en Jon? Hasta hacía media hora había sido hombre de Stannis.

—En ese mismo orden de ideas, ¿por qué Jon confiaba tanto en Davos?

—¿Sabían los señores norteños por qué Jon dejó la Guardia de la Noche?

—Si su Guardia había acabado con su muerte, ¿por qué Jon ejecutó a Ser Alliser & Co.? Él ya no era el Lord Comandante. Esas muertes podrían considerarse asesinato.

—¿Cómo supo Sansa que las perras de Ramsay no habían comido en una semana? Ella no estaba cuando lo dijo.

—¿Quién y cómo abrió las jaulas sin que las perras atacasen a Ramsay?

—¿Por qué Daenerys aceptó a Tyrion en su entorno? ¿Alguna vez había escuchado de él? ¿Tenía otra referencia aparte de ser un Lannister que odiaba a su familia y decirle que se deshiciera de Jorah?*

—¿Por qué Gusano Gris y Missandei aceptaron las decisiones de gobierno de Tyrion cuando Daenerys estuvo desaparecida?

—Después de los errores cometidos, ¿por qué Daenerys nombró Mano a Tyrion?

—¿Qué sucedió con Edmure después de que Arya asesinó a los Frey?

—¿Qué información querían transmitir los Niños del Bosque con los dibujos en la cueva de Rocadragón? ¿Qué mensaje quería trasmitir el Rey de la Noche con sus "montajes"?

—¿Dónde encontró el Rey de la Noche las cadenas para sacar a Viserion del lago? Debía haber una ferretería cerca, porque estaban nuevas, sin rastro de óxido.

—En el mismo orden de ideas, si los espectros no podían moverse en el agua, ¿cómo amarraron las cadenas a Viserion?

—En el mapa del Norte, Invernalia se encuentra al Suroeste del Castillo Negro. Si ese era el destino final de Edd y los Hermanos Negros sobrevivientes, ¿por qué se desviaron a Último Hogar, que se encuentra al Sureste?

—¿Por qué Bran (que no era Bran) le dijo a Jaime que era importante para ganar la guerra? Sólo fue un soldado más en la batalla, ni siquiera participó en la planificación de la estrategia, aunque  de  haberlo hecho, me imagino un diálogo estilo Peter Quill en Infinity War: " _I think is good, but it sucks_." A menos que la razón fuese: "Necesito que salves a mi futuro guardaespaldas", esas palabras no tuvieron ni pies ni cabeza.

—Siguiendo con Jaime-Bran, ¿por qué se quedó toda la noche esperándolo?

—¿Supieron Jaime y Brienne que sus espadas, al ser de acero Valyrio, podían destruir Caminantes Blancos?

—¿A dónde se "iba" Bran (que no era Bran) durante la Batalla de Invernalia?

—¿En dónde se metió Bronn después de amenazar a Jaime, Tyrion y Brienne?

—Arya y Sandor dejaron Invernalia de tres a cuatro días antes que Jon y el ejército. Jaime dejó Invernalia por lo menos un mes más tarde. Sin embargo, cuando los primeros en partir llegaron a Desembarco, la ciudad estaba sitiada por Jon & Co. y Jaime era prisionero de los Inmaculados. ¿Por qué les llevó tanto a Arya y Sandor llegar? ¿Cómo pudieron adelantarlos Jon & Co., si son un ejército con infantería a pie? ¿Encontró Jaime el Jet-pack de Meñique en Invernalia? La última temporada está tan plagada de inconsistencias, que no había notado ésta hasta que la leí en un comentario de Lady_in_Red en su fic [Battle is the Great ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924034)Redeemer

—¿Qué pasó con Lamento de Viuda? ¿Y Veneno de Corazón?

—¿Supieron en algún momento los Stark que Guardajuramentos y Lamento de Viuda provenían de Hielo?

—¿Qué pasó con el caballo blanco en que se montó Arya al final de 8-05?

—¿Por qué el Consejo hizo caso a Tyrion, el Hombre que "aconsejó" a Daenerys y estaban juzgando por esos "consejos"? El tío está encadenado.

—Tras las atrocidades cometidas por Daenerys, ¿por qué respetaron sus nombramientos? Léase: Gendry como Señor de Bastión de Tormentas. ¿Ningún señor de las Tierras de Tormenta puso alguna objeción?

—Tras las atrocidades cometidas por Daenerys, ¿por qué respetaron los nombramientos de Tyrion, su Mano? Léase: Bronn Señor de Altojardín y Maestro de la Moneda**.

—¿Cómo llegó Sam a Gran Maestre? Abandonó la Ciudadela y no llegó a forjar un solo eslabón. Para llegar a ese cargo se debía tener más eslabones que las cadenas de Viserion, además de años de experiencia, ¿no?

—Si Sam quedó como Gran Maestre, ¿quién es el nuevo Señor de Colina Cuervo? ¿Qué sucedió con su madre y hermana?

—¿Qué pasó con los votos de Sam a la Guardia de la Noche? Si no vuelve, es un desertor, ¿no?

—Si la razón de ser de la Guardia de la Noche era luchar contra los Caminantes Blancos, luego tergiversada a pelear contra los salvajes, pero después de la Batalla de Invernalia no hay Rey de la Noche y se hicieron compinches de los salvajes, ¿para qué seguía existiendo?

—¿Qué sucedió en la Bahía de los Esclavos cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Daenerys?

—¿Por qué Gusano Gris aceptó la palabra del Consejo y se fue así no más?

—¿Qué sucedió con los Dothrakis? En los barcos solo se veían Inmaculados mientras los Dothrakis caminaban, arakh en mano, por las calles de Desembarco.

—¿Qué pasó con las mujeres y niños Dothraki? Después del incendio del Dosh Khaleen, solo salían hombres.

—¿Qué sucedió con Elia Arena? En un episodio de la cuarta temporada, Oberyn le estaba escribiendo una carta.

—Si Brienne, quien era la heredera de Tarth, terminó siendo Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, ¿quién pasó a ser el nuevo Lucero de la Tarde? ¿Qué sucedió con Tarth? ¿Qué sucedió con Selwyn Tarth?

—Si ya no quedaban más Lannisters (no incluyeron ni a la tía Genna, ni a Daven, ni siquiera a Joy Hill), y Tyrion estaba "condenado" a ser Mano, ¿quién pasó a ser el Señor de las Tierras de Occidente? ¿Qué pasó con Roca Casterly?

—¿Qué pasó con la esposa de Davos? Él la mencionó cuando llevó a Melisandre a la cueva.

—¿Qué pasó con las cartas de Varys?

—¿Qué sucedió con Meera?

—Si Bran (que no era Bran) era omnipresente y podía ver TODO, ¿por qué preguntó por el paradero de Drogon?

—¿Por qué los salvajes esperaron a Jon en el Castillo Negro? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo esperaron? Si hubiese sido ejecutado, ¿se habrían quedado allí?

—¿Cuál era la importancia de que Jon fuese hijo de Lyanna y Rhaegar? Después de todo, el haber dicho a Martin que ellos eran sus padres fue la razón por la cual les dio los derechos para filmar a D&D.

—¿Por qué el Cuervo de Tres Ojos mostró a Bran recuerdos de Lyanna niña y la pelea en la Torre de la Alegría, si al final no quedó en nada el origen de Jon?

—¿Por qué Bran (que no era Bran) "visitaba" tanto la visión de Jaime matando a Aerys?

—¿Qué es lo que tenía que "aprender" Bran del Cuervo de Tres Ojos?

—Sansa exigió la independencia del Norte delante de los señores de los demás reinos. ¿Qué impediría que ellos también pidiesen su separación?

—Si Bran (que no era Bran), Sansa y Arya eran los últimos Stark. ¿Qué pasaría con Invernalia? ¿En qué quedó el " _Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia_ "? Dieron la impresión de que no tendrían descendencia; Bran (que no era Bran) por obvias razones, Jon era un muerto andante, Arya era una máquina sin sentimientos y Sansa se vistió de Elizabeth I.

—¿Qué sucedería con el Norte cuando Sansa muriese? Ya no había Casas importantes en el Norte, fueron extintas de una u otra forma: Umber, Karstark, Bolton, Mormont, Glover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Esta pegunta es cortesía de Enne88, gracias a una de sus comentarios a la sección en que hablo de Tyrion. Siendo honesta, no lo había pensado.
> 
> **Le comenté los antecedentes de Bronn (no sabe cómo funciona un préstamo) a una persona que me preguntó si valía la pena ver la serie, y me dijo: “No le veo mucho futuro a ese reino.”


	17. Conclusiones y Recomendaciones

Me parece increíble que haya escrito +30K palabras. Ni mis cuentos son tan largos xD… Pero esto me sirvió de terapia. Después de tres meses del final de la serie, puedo decir que ya me desahogué, me siento aliviada. Solo me queda decir que los actores y la parte técnica (vestuario, maquillaje, escenografía, locaciones, efectos especiales, etc) estuvieron magníficos, pero al tener un mal guion, todo su esfuerzo se fue al trasto.

Antes de escribir estas últimas palabras, vi un par de videos de una youtuber, en donde despedazaba de forma detallada los horrores que el par-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo en el final. Ella preguntó si, después de ver lo que nos entregaron, volveríamos a ver el show; mi respuesta inmediata fue NO, lo cual no deja de ser una lástima, pero la decepción es demasiado grande y ahora considero que sería una total pérdida de tiempo. Tampoco tengo intención de molestarme con las pre-cuelas. En este momento siento lástima por los fans de Star Wars. Otra cosa que dijo la joven fue que la razón de que estemos tan decepcionados, es que amamos la historia, lo cual es totalmente cierto.

Por otra parte, me puse al día escuchando a las chicas (and ocassional gentlemen) de [Close the Door and Come Here](https://closethedoorandcomehere.podbean.com/). En el episodio que dedicaron a hacer una retrospectiva de la serie, una de ellas dijo algo en que estoy de muy de acuerdo: “ _no podemos dejar que ‘ellos’ nos arruinen la experiencia, que nos arrebaten la historia, los personajes que tanto amamos, pues no son solo suyos, también nos pertenecen_.”

Debemos tener en cuenta que nuestro querido GRRM, podrá darnos el mismo final (Dany muere, Jon exiliado, etc.) pero podemos estar más que seguros de que el camino tendrá coherencia. Aunque por experiencia con mi escritura, a veces lo que uno quiere no es lo que se obtiene al final. Hasta donde hemos leído:

—Sansa  está “a salvo” en El Valle, coqueteándole a Harry el Heredero, mientras se hace pasar por Alaynne Stone.

—Jaime se “divorció” de Cersei (quema la carta que ella le envía pidiéndole que vaya a salvarla) y está con Brienne en alguna parte de las Tierras de los Ríos lidiando con Lady Corazón de Piedra, o recuperándose en la Isla Tranquila, o de camino a El Valle.

—Sandor está en la Isla Tranquila, a tiro de piedra de Sansa. Según el Hermano Mayor, El Perro, quien odiaba a su hermano y deseaba matarlo, murió. En pocas palabras, él está más allá de venganzas, no veo Cleganebowl en su futuro.

—Davos va de camino a Skagos en su búsqueda de Rickon. En su vida ha visto a Jon Nieve.

—Daenerys, en compañía de Drogon, está con los Dothrakis.

—Jon, luego de ser apuñalado, de seguro wargueó a Fantasma.

—Melisandre y Shireen están en el Muro. Se especula que, tal vez, Meli sacrifique a la niña para resucitar a Jon.

—Theon y la falsa-Arya (Jeyne Poole) están en manos de Stannis, a días de Invernalia. Stannis enviará a Asha con Justin Masey y la falsa-Arya al Muro.

—fAegon y Jon Connington están las Tierras de las Tomentas, preparando la campaña para atacar Desembarco.

—Cersei, en compañía de Ser Robert Strong (Frankengregor), está haciéndose la sumisa mientras es vigilada por la Fe. IMO ella, o huye antes de que llegue fAegon, o muere durante la toma de la ciudad.

—Tyrion, Ser Barristan, Jorah y Victarion están en plena batalla de Meeren.

—Arya mata a Raff el Dulce y se despide de “Mercy”.

—Bran sigue su “entrenamiento” con Brynden Ríos quien, a pesar de todos los años que tiene siendo el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, no tiene la personalidad de una máquina.

—Bronn tiene esposa de alta cuna (Lollys) y castillo (Stockeworth), gracias a Cersei. No conoce a Jaime. Está reclutando mercenarios.*

 

Parafraseando las palabras que aparecen en los billetes de un dólar, en George confío. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y me aferraré a ella hasta tener en mis manos mi ejemplar de Vientos de Invierno xD…

Como dice el dicho, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Gracias al show conocí los libros, con su maravilloso mundo, además del increíble fandom y talentosos contadores de historias como los que vemos aquí en AO3. Hablando de esto últimos, si se meten en mi cuenta verán que tengo, al momento, 254 bookmarks xD… A continuación les pondré una lista con algunos de mis favoritos relacionados al Endgame, Post Stoneheart o Divergencias, la mayoría basado en el canon de los libros.

 

 **[In This Light](https://archiveofourown.org/series/53759)** , por [SigilBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigilBroken/pseuds/SigilBroken)

Estatus: Completo, Post-Canon, Endgame.

*Necesitan tener cuenta para poder leerlo.

Si quieren quitarse el mal sabor de la boca y tener un endgame satisfactorio, esto es lo que buscan. Jaime/Brienne shipper que se precie de serlo, debe leer los fics de este autor.

 

 **[A Dance with Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129911)** , por [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/pseuds/ShirleyAnn66)

Estatus: Completo, Post-Canon, Post-Stoneheart,  Endgame.

Luego de lidiar con Stoneheart y pasar un tiempo en la Isla Tranquila, Jaime y Brienne van a Desembarco. Endgame para JB shippers, pero hecho con sentido común. Muy divertido.

 

 **[A Walk with Frost and Fire (and Death and Snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163376)** , por [LuxEvergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxEvergreen/pseuds/LuxEvergreen)

Estatus: Completo, Post-Canon, Post-Stoneheart, Endgame.

También es Endgame para JB shippers, hecho con sentido común. A diferencia del anterior, los primeros capítulos les harán llorar cual María Magdalena, están advertidos.

 

 **[Honor Thy Regard](https://archiveofourown.org/series/48322)** , por [SigilBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigilBroken/pseuds/SigilBroken)

Estatus: Completo, Post-Canon, Post-Stoneheart.

*Necesitan tener cuenta para poder leerlo.

Uno de los mejores fics Post-Stoneheart que se pueden encontrar. Mi favorito.

 

 **[Where I follow, you'll go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706609)** , por [Lady_in_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red)

Estatus: Completo, Post-Stoneheart. 

En donde Jaime es liberado de sus votos de la Guardia Real y es obligado a tomar esposa.

 

 **[Dazed and Confused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105714)** , por [Pickled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickled/pseuds/Pickled)

Estatus: Completo, Post-Stoneheart. 

En donde Jaime y Brienne viajan hacia el Norte y encuentran una compañía bastante “particular” en el camino.

 

 **[The Kiss of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787716)** , por [igotanobsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotanobsession/pseuds/igotanobsession)*

 **[Footprints in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/series/50394)** , por [gnosiophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnosiophobic/pseuds/gnosiophobic)*

 **[Sworn by the Noose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793800)** , por [gnosiophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnosiophobic/pseuds/gnosiophobic)*

*Estos tres están completos y son Post Stoneheart, pero les juro que no recuerdo de que van. Sin embargo, si los tengo guardados, son buenos.

 

 **[Carrion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904481)** , por [nehemiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehemiah/pseuds/nehemiah)

Estatus: Completo, Canon Divergence

El “gorrión” enano es atropellado por una carreta, por lo que Brienne no recibe el dato sobre Dick el Ágil y va directo a El Valle.

 

 **[more like the man you were meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234609)** , por [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine)

Estatus: Completo, Canon Divergence

Robert, después de la Rebelión, exilia a Jaime en Invernalia. Allí el descubre quien es en verdad Jon y se convierte en su Espada Juramentada. Además, luego de que Brienne le fractura las costillas a su último pretendiente, Lord Selwyn la envía a Invernalia.

 

 **[The Treaty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144961)** , por [MotherofFirkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofFirkins/pseuds/MotherofFirkins) 

Estatus: Completo, Canon Divergence

*Necesitan tener cuenta para poder leerlo.

En donde la Tywin acepta los Términos de Paz de Robb. Jaime es llevado como rehén a Invernalia.

 

 **[So Many Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035180)** , por  [MotherofFirkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofFirkins/pseuds/MotherofFirkins) 

Estatus: Completo, Canon Divergence

*Necesitan tener cuenta para poder leerlo.

En donde, luego de atacar a Ned, Jaime es capturado, Robert lo libera de sus votos de la Guardia Real y lo obliga a casarse con la doncella más fea del reino.

 

 **[Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443683)** , por [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat)

Estatus: Completo, Canon Divergence

Tywin intercambia a Ned y Sansa por Jaime. Luego van a luchar en contra de Renly y Stannis.

 

 **[Traveling Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214972)** , por [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat)

Estatus: Completo, Canon Divergence

Durante su tercera semana de camino a Desembarco, Jaime y Brienne, se encuentran con El Perro y Arya.

 

 **[Tale As Old As Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710781)** , by [BrienneofThrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrienneofThrace/pseuds/BrienneofThrace)

Estatus: Completo, AU, Inspirado en La Bella y La Bestia

Jaime, sin mano, es el amargado Lord de Casterly Rock. Brienne llega, demandando la liberación de su padre y ella se queda en su lugar.

 

 **[Laying Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241267)** , por [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat)

Estatus: Completo, Post Season 7

Jaime y Brienne van a Tarh, Selwyn fallece y ella debe elegir esposo. Astolat es un tesoro para cualquier fandom.

 

 **[Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476920)** , por [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat)

Estatus: Completo, Post Season 7

Jaime descubre que Brienne tiene varios pretendientes.

####  [The Raven's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988137), por [The_Sithspawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sithspawn/pseuds/The_Sithspawn) 

Estatus: WIP, Time-travel fix-it, Post Season 7

“ _La Segunda Guerra por el Amanecer ha terminado, los Otros ganaron. Solo les queda un plan demente._ ” Ese es el sumario de uno de los mejores Time-Travel fix-it que hay en el fandom. El autor lo empezó en diciembre de 2017. El Cuervo de Tres Ojos, con la ayuda de Melisandre y los Niños del Bosque que quedan, hacen un sacrificio en la Isla de los Rostros y resetean la historia. La idea es que los involucrados en “el plan” recuerden y trabajen para preparar Poniente de modo de impedir ser aniquilados. Sin embargo, el hechizo se sale de control y más gente de la deseada recuerda. Es espectacular. De los múltiples POVs no todos recuerdan, los que lo hacen, solo saben la información que manejaban hasta el momento de sus muertes. Se guía sobre todo por el canon de la serie, pero incorpora personajes del canon de los libros.

 

####  [Conversations with the not so dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357882), por [The_Sithspawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sithspawn/pseuds/The_Sithspawn) 

Estatus: WIP, Time-travel fix-it, Post Season 7

Esta es un fic acompañante de The Raven’s Plan. Trata con personajes menores que también están lidiando con “el plan”. Son historias individuales que no afectan la narrativa general. Es muy gracioso. Hay uno que involucra a Ramsay Bolton que seguro les encantará.

 

También pueden curiosear el resto de los Bookmarks, en su mayoría son cortos y, sobre todo, chistosos o llenos de fluff. Aunque, si desean reír a carcajadas, ikkiM es a quien buscan.

Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje a la recuperación de mi paz mental. Ahora me dedicaré a mis cuentos (no relacionados al fandom, eso se lo dejo a los expertos) que seguiré posteando por aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adición tardía. El fanservice que hicieron con su personaje me había hecho olvidar esto.


End file.
